Flaws and all
by Bodge
Summary: Will loves Emma, he doesn't care how 'crazy' she is, he just wants to be with her.  Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

**

* * *

**She wasn't perfect, he knew it and she knew it, but he loved her. He didn't mind that she had to wash her hands for three minutes and twenty-seven seconds before she could even think about eating dinner. He didn't mind that she had to disinfect the bath both before and after she used it. He didn't even mind that he was always the one to take the garbage out, saving her from a small panic attack as she pulled on rubber gloves, and sweatpants that she'd throw in the bin if they so much as brushed against another garbage bag. He didn't mind that some weeks she got through more hand sanitizer than anything else they bought, and he didn't mind that she made him brush his teeth and use mouthwash four times before she allowed his tongue into her mouth almost three months after they officially started dating.

He didn't mind when she refused to move in with him, not even when he offered to scrub the flat from top to bottom and throw away all the towels and bed linen his now ex wife had used. He didn't mind that they couldn't eat out, due to the fact that she had to be sure the food she was eating had been washed, and prepared by clean hands. He didn't mind cooking her a romantic dinner, after she'd learnt to trust him to wash his hands properly. He didn't even mind that the closest he got to being intimate was her leaning her head on shoulder as they watched a film. On her sofa naturally.

He did however mind that there were days where he'd find her sobbing in her office after she'd overheard students calling her a freak, a looser, she'd heard them wonder loudly about her ability to give 'guidance' to anyone else when she was obviously so screwed up herself.

He'd held her and kissed her and wiped away her tears, he'd told her she was beautiful, and that he didn't care about her obsessive cleaning, that he didn't care about anything other than her happiness, "As long as I've got you, and you've got that beautiful smile, nothing else matters" he'd told her, running his fingers over her lips as they curled into a sad smile. "That's better" he'd told her, promising he'd do anything to make her feel better.

"Will" He jumped slightly, half asleep himself he thought she'd dozed of hours ago.

"Yeah?" his grip around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to him.

"You know you asked me to move in with you?" Will nodded, realising this was probably going to be an important conversation he sat up, pulling Emma with him. She laid her had on his muscular chest, feeling him begin to play with her hair, she couldn't look at him as she continued. "I want to live with you, but your apartment was where you lived with Terri, just like here is where I was going to live when I was married to Ken, which is why it wouldn't be right if we were to move in together."

Will nodded again, "Em, I understand, you don't have to..."

"No" she interrupted him, "you don't understand, I want to live with you, but I want us to live in a place that's 'ours' not in my apartment or your ex-marital home. I think we should both sell up and start somewhere new. Somewhere clean and new."

That was how they came to spend the weekend, curled on the sofa in Emma's apartment. To steaming mgs of tea on the coffee table, a fleece blanket over their legs as the rain pounded against the window, Will held Emma in a loose embrace, her back against his chest, she balanced her laptop on her knees as the huge list of houses for sale in Lima became a smaller list of places they wanted to view, houses they thought they could make their home. They'd decided they wanted at least 2 bedrooms, so that even in the home they planned to share, Emma wouldn't feel rushed into anything.

Emma gasped as she clicked on the next property. Will couldn't see her expression from where he sat, but he'd guess she was smiling. "Like that one?" he asked, running his fingers over the bare skin of her stomach, his hand slipping under the soft cotton of her t-shirt. Emma nodded, clicking through the pictures.

"It's got 4 bedrooms, one with an en suite, a shower room, a bathroom, look at the size of the garden, perfect for. . ." She stopped, embarrassed at the thoughts that had just crossed her mind.

"Perfect for what?" Will asked, taking the opertunity to kiss Emma's neck softly.

"Erm, barbeques, it would be perfect to have a barbecue there."

Will knew Emma was lying, she hated barbeques, said that barbecued food was just food poisoning waiting to happen, and he chuckled slightly, curving the fingers that were stroking her hip, causing her to shriek and grab the laptop stop it falling from her lap as Will found one of her few ticklish spots. "I know you're not thinking about barbeques" he told her. "Tell me. I won't laugh"

"Promise?"

Will nodded, "cross my heart, hope to die"

Emma sighed, "I know we're taking things slowly, and I like that, it feels 'right', but I saw that picture and all I could see was you chasing a kid around in the back yard, our kid"

"How many?"

Emma was shocked by his response, "What?"

"Kids. How many? And where are you while I'm chasing them around the garden?"

Emma laughed slightly, "Two, Sophie and Jack, I'm in the kitchen, making dinner, with Jack, he's just a, a baby, you were trying to convince Sophie to leave the paddling pool and come in for dinner." She paused and bit her lip, his silence telling her she shouldn't have told him so much.

"You've thought about this then?" He asked .

Emma nodded slowly, "It's too much, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry."

Will shook his head, "Em, there's nothing to think about. I love that you've thought about this, that you see us having a future, I'm extatic that you feel comfortable to be able to share this with me. That we've got something to work towards, something to look forward to. Because if that's what you want it will happen Emma, I promise you, you'll be happy."

Emma nodded slowly, she should have known Will wouldn't have made fun of her. She was however puzzled when he told her he needed her to move, "why?£ she asked

"Because" he told her, "if you don't move I can't reach the phone, and if I can't reach the phone I can't ring the estate agent and arrange a viewing for that place" he gestured to the laptop.

Emma nodded and stood from the sofa, allowing Will to sit beside her once he'd picked up the phone. Emma couldn't help but smile as he spoke to the estate agent, it had taken more than 30 years, but she finally felt like her life was coming together

**

* * *

Coming next time: Is Will and Emma's dream house as perfect as it seems?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

**

* * *

**

"So?" Will asked as they pulled up outside the house the following week, "Still good?"

Emma nodded, smiling softly as Will helped her from the car, "Thanks, and yeah, it looks amazing, I hope the inside looks as good in real life as it did in the pictures we saw."

Will smiled and took her hand as they approached the estate agent, "Me too Em" he told her, "me too."

Will knew Emma loved the house from the second they stepped through the door. The house was a lot bigger than it looked from outside, and Will looked on happily as Emma almost ran from room to room, almost like an exited child. She wasn't even sanitising every door handle before she touched them. He followed her into one of the empty downstairs rooms as he heard yet another excited shriek. "There's a fireplace Will" she gasped, "a real fireplace that we can curl up in front of in the winter." Will smiled as she leant back against his chest, his arms around her waist they both stood silently for a moment imagining laying in each other's arms on a cold winters evening. It was Emma who broke the embrace, moving to check out the upstairs of the house. "Will" she yelled down the stairs, "you have to see this."

Her excitement was infectious, and he couldn't help but smile as he climbed the wide staircase, "Where are you Em?" he called, his voice echoing in the empty house.

"In here" her head poked round the door to what they' been told was the master bedroom, the estate agent giving them a quick tour before letting them explore themselves. "Look at this" She took her hand and dragged him through the master bedroom, ignoring the large bay windows and the walk in wardrobe as she pulled him into the en suite. Will grinned as he saw the size of the shower in front of him, easily big enough for two.

"I take it this place lives up to your expectations?"

Emma nodded frantically as Will held her in his arms, "Oh I love it, it's so much better than I expected it to be, and it's already so clean, I imagined we'd have to drown the place in bleach before we moved in, but I think I'd be able to cope with just giving things the once over." Will grinned, he'd not seen her so happy since the first time she'd realised he didn't mind washing his hands before he touched her, a fear which she'd long since overcome. She knew that one day Will would be the first person to make love with her, and if she was going to feel comfortable doing that, she needed to be able to allow him to touch her without using hand sanitizer. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts about will and how slowly he was willing to take things when she realised he'd not said a word. "Will" she spoke softly, "Is everything okay, I know it's only the first place we've looked at, so if you don't completely love it we can find something else."

Will shook his head, looking down on her as she stood with her hands on his chest, "You know what I love?" He asked, continuing before Emma had a chance to answer, "I love you, I love how excited you are, how happy you are here. I love that the moment I stepped through the door I could imagine us, a few years from now, you sat on the sofa feeding Jack, Sophie pounding down the stairs for a hug as I came home from work. And I know that this house wouldn't seem half as perfect if it was going to be my home." He watched Emma's face fall, her eyes filling with tears before he had chance to continue. "Listen to me Em" He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye, "It's perfect because it's not going to be my home. I want it to be our home, One day I want to carry you through that door as my wife, when we have children I want this to b the place we bring them home to. I want you to be happy Emma, and I can see you, see us being happy here,"

She grinned a she heard him talk about when they had children, not if, and her reply came quietly as she wiped her tears away, "I want that too."

Will smiled and kissed her forehead, "Come on then" he smiled, "Let's see if we can make this place ours."

The estate agent was surprised when Will and Emma approached him in the spacious kitchen, Will walking straight over to him and offering him the full asking price. "Most people start with a lower offer than the asking price" he explained

Will nodded, "I know, but we love it, we want to make sure we get it."

The estate agent laughed, he thought back to his wife's excitement as they looked for their first house, over 30 years ago, the house they'd made a home, and he could sympathise with the young couple. "Let me speak to the current owners. I'll see what I can do."

Emma sat on Will's lap on the grass as the estate agent made a few phone calls. She spoke excitedly about colour schemes and curtains, debating with herself over sanding the floorboards or buying new carpet. Will had smiled and nodded, agreeing in all the right places, but he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. He couldn't believe how happy she was, she didn't even seem to notice that it had been over an hour since she'd last used the hand sanitizer stored in the bottom of her bag. She only stopped talking as they saw the estate agent walk towards them. Will thought Emma was going to burst as he explained how the current owners were eager to sell, informing them he'd offered them $10 000 less than the asking price and they'd accepted. "So if you'd like to follow me back to the office" he smiled, "We can sign some paperwork and see about getting you the keys to this place as soon as possible."

**

* * *

Coming next time: What will happen to Will and Emma's relationship now they're together almost 24/7?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it. Also this chapter didn't want to be written, so I apologize if it's not great.

* * *

Will was just packing the rest of his things into boxes when he heard a knock the door. "Kids, what are. . ." he was surprised to find the entire glee club on his doorstep,

"We heard you were moving, thought you might need a few extra hands" Finn smiled.

Will was shocked, "Kids, that's. . ." he was lost for words at the kindness of the kids, "how did you know?"

"We heard Coach Sylvester telling Principal Figgins that you and Miss P were going to be living in sin" Santanta rolled her eyes.

"Figures." Will sighed

"If you want to tell us where Miss P lives some of us can go over and help her too" Kurt suggested, "Puck's got his truck, and Finn's bought his dad's, Rachel, Santana and I have got cars."

Will nodded and invited the kids into his apartment, "I'll just ring Emma ad let her know, make sure she's not at the new place"

"Hey" Emma said cheerfully as she answered the phone, "don't you have packing to do?"

"Almost done" Will lied, "but I wondered if you needed help moving boxes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've got the entire glee club in my living room wanting to help us move"

Emma smiled, "how did they . . .?"

"Sue"

"Ah right."

"So shall I send some of them over?" he asked.

"Okay."

Will smiled, "They shouldn't be too long. I was thinking I could send some of them to the new house too, start putting boxes in the right rooms?"

"Erm. . ." Emma hesitated.

"I'll make sure they take their shoes off"

"Okay"

"I'll see you soon" Will smiled. "Love you"

"love you too".

Will slipped his phone back into his pocket before walking back into the living room to find the remains of his belongings had been packed into several boxes that were stacked by the door.

"Ready to go Mr s?" Mercedes asked.

Will nodded, "I said I'd send some of you over to Em-Miss Pillsbury's to help her, and we thought some of you could go to the new place, move the boxes into the right rooms, everything should be labelled."

The glee kids quickly got to work, and before they knew it ill and Emma were waving them of as they drove home. The kids had not only moved boxes, but helped unpack everything but the boxes for the bedroom, Emma and Will didn't want to have to deal with the gossip if anyone found out that they still had separate bedrooms. They'd filled the rooms with their furniture, and the extras they didn't need any more stood in the garage ready to give to charity, or sell at a yard sale.

Will and Emma spent their fist evening in their new home curled under a blanket on Will's old sofa in the study, the fire roaring in front of them. Emma yawned and stretched into Will, "I'm going to finish sorting my things out" she told him, "then I'm probably going to go to bed, it's been a long day.

Will nodded, "I should probably finish unpacking too" he smiled, putting a guard around the fire, the fire guard being the first thing they'd bought together, and taking Emma's hand as they walked upstairs. He kissed her softly outside their bedrooms, his opposite the master bedroom she was sleeping in. "come and say goodnight before you go to bed"

"I will"

Will couldn't help but smile. "Love you" he kissed her again, addicted to the taste of her.

"Love you too" Emma blushed as he tucked her hair behind her ears and allowed her to leave his embrace.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Emma gasped as she walked into the kitchen.

"I spilt some juice, I was wiping it up"

"Not with that sponge Will, that's the one I use to clean things that have had dairy on them, now it's all over the side" she shook her head, reaching for the cleaning supplies under the cupboard.

"Calm down Emma, you only got that sponge out this morning anyway"

"You had milk on your cereal"

"People usually do"

"Will, please, can you just move, I need to clan the side, and get rid of that spo..." She trailed off as she saw how he'd thrown the cloth into the sink. "Oh Will, it's touching the sponge I use for my dishes."

"For God's sake Emma" Will slammed his glass down as Emma started to hyperventilate. Her eyes widened even more as the impact with the side caused some of the juice to slop over the side of the glass onto the side. "Just calm down, take some deep breaths" He tried to guide her to the dining table but she shrugged his hand away. Will held his hands up and stepped away. "I'll go, I'm obviously not helping things. All I wanted was to come home and send some time with my girlfriend, not cause her to have a panic attack over some spilt juice"

Emma heard the door slam and collapsed onto the floor. It was a new record, it usually didn't get past the first date before men decided she was crazy and left. It had taken Will almost two months of them living together before she'd become too much for him.

Will sat in a grotty old bar, the sort of place Emma would go miles out of her way to avoid. He gestured to the barman to fill his whisky glass, and sighed sadly, downing the amber liquid before pulling his phone from his pocket. He wanted to ring Emma but he was scared she wouldn't answer, so he quickly composed a text, sending it before he had the chance to change his mind, '_I'm so sorry Emma, I don't know what came over me, I had a bad day, but it's no excuse, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I love you x'_

Emma was curled in Will's bed when her phone began to vibrate. She was reluctant to read the message, scared he was texting her to tell her it was over, telling her to move out. With shaking fingers he opened the message, a stray tear rolling down her cheek, splashing on the screen. _'It's okay' _she was quick to reply _'It was only juice, it shouldn't have bothered me like it did.'. _

Will didn't fail the absence of 'I love you' on her reply. _'But it did bother you and I did nothing to help. I'll understand if you don't want me to come back' _He replied.

Emma pulled Will's covers tighter around her sobbing body, she wanted to tell him that she needed him, that she almost didn't know how to funcion without him. She wanted to tell him she was sry she wasn't normal, that her obsesion were ruining what could be a perfect relationship. '_Come home' _was all her shaking fingers could manage.

Will didn't reply. He settled his tab at the bar and quickly sped home, to the place where Emma was falling apart, assuming that Will's lack of reply meant he didn't want to come home. She flew to the top of the stairs as she heard the door slam, running into Will's arms as she saw him at the foot of the stairs. "I'm so sorry Emma, so so sorry" Will whispered, rocking Emma in his arm as she sobbed into his chest.

That night saw Emma and Will talk through their differences, Will was going to suggest Emma spoke to a therapist, and was surprised when she suggested it before he had the chance. "This has ruined every relationship I've ever had" she told him, "I don't want to let it ruin this one." Will smiled and told her she was amazing, and that he'd be there every step of the way before she yawned loudly, and he told her it was time for bed.

As usual they walked up the stairs hand in hand, pausing outside their bedrooms to wish each other goodnight. However when their lips parted Will wished Emma goodnight a turned to walk into his own room only to find her fingers still linked between his. "Emma?" he frowned.

"I think I'm ready" she told him, "for us to share a room"

"Are you sure?" Will could see traces of uncertainty on Emma's face.

Emma nodded, "When you left earlier I got in your bed, it didn't feel dirty or anything, it felt nice, like you were there, but I've never . . . I'm used to having a bed to myself, what if I steal all the covers or something?"

Will laughed, "How about I bring the covers in from my bed?" he asked, "We can share the same bed but have separate covers?"

Emma nodded, "okay" she smiled, turning to get changed in her room before Will came in, only this time it was Will's hand stopping her from leaving. She turned to face him, and his lips were quickly against hers, "I love you Em" he whispered, kissing her again before allowing her to change.**

* * *

**

**Coming next time: Sue tries to drive a wedge between Will and Emma. Will she succeed?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

Will and Emma's relationship went from strength to strength, she found a therapist she trusted and attended regularly, some appointments Will would join her, to talk through his feelings about Emma and her mysophobia, but the majority she attended alone. Everything was going well, Emma was less concerned about cleaning every surface in their home, and had even progressed to sharing a duvet with Will. She'd never imagined it could feel so good to fall asleep in someone's arms, someone's clean arms, both she and Will showered before bed to avoid Emma feeling like she needed to change the sheets every morning. Things were going so well that Will was shocked when Emma asked him to sleep in the spare room again.

"Will, please" she begged as he tried to convince her to let him stay in the master bedroom," I need you to sleep in your old room" She saw his face fall, and quickly tried to reassure him, "Not forever, just for few days, a week at the most." It was her words mixed with the hand gently rubbing the bottom of her stomach that made him understand.

"I don't mind Emma, really I don't."

She nodded, "I mind" she whispered softly, "I don't want to have to wake you if I wake in the night and need to change the sheets and shower.

Will kissed her cheek, "if that happens, I'll change the sheets while you shower, we'll get it done much faster." His kind words caused her to break down, sinking to the floor she began to sob, hiding her face with her hands she felt Will slide down the wall to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her into him, "It's okay Em, it's okay"

"No, no it's not" she sobbed, "it's dirty and uncomfortable and unhygienic and gross"

Will sighed. "Emma, how can it be dirty and unhygienic?" he asked, "it's coming from you, they're not anyone else's germs."

"I know" she choked, "but I hate it"

"It's your body's way of telling us that it's ready, for when we decide to start that beautiful family we want so much."

Emma nodded, she knew she still had a long way to go before she was ready for the horror of giving birth, but she was reassured that Will wanted the same things she did, and he was prepared to wait until she was ready "I suppose so" she sighed.

Will kissed her hair, "That's better, now I can't stop you feeling dirty or gross, but how about I try and make you a little bit more comfortable?" Emma was about to ask what he meant when Will scooped her from the floor, carrying her into the master bedroom he laid her on the bed, kissing her softly, he slipped his hand under hers, feeling her flinch slightly he ran his free hand through her hair trying to relax her, "It's okay Em, if you don't like it tell me to stop okay?" he whispered against her lips. Emma nodded, not sure of what he was going to do, but trusting him completely. She groaned as she felt his fingers begin to massage her tight stomach muscles, "want me to stop?" Emma shook her head, she fought back more tears as she thought about how kind Will was being, she hated herself at this time of the month, but Will was trying his best to make her feel better.

Will woke to Emma's mumbling and groaning as she fidgeted, unable to get comfy she stretched out before curling herself into the foetal position and stretching out again, her hands never leaving her cramping abdomen. It tore at Will's heart to see the woman he loved so uncomfortable, and he laid watching her sadly for a while before he had an idea.

Walking to the main bathroom Will had to rummage through the cupboard for a while until he found what he wanted, a heat pack he'd bought when he'd pulled a muscle in his groin trying to show the glee club that he was still capable of doing the splits. He ran quietly down stairs, putting the bag in the microwave until it was warm. He paused momentarily to wrap the heat pack in a t-shirt of his he was sure was clean, knowing Emma would freak if he put the un-washed fabric anywhere near her. He climbed back into bed, slipping the heat pack under her hands, smiling as he heard her sigh, the heat instantly relaxing her tense muscles. "I love you" he whispered, kissing her temple before slipping under the sheets, not waking again until his alarm sounded.

* * *

"I knew you and lover boy wouldn't last tw0 minutes" Sue sneered as she passed Emma in the corridor.

"I beg your pardon" Emma had no idea what Sue was talking about.

"What was it, did he get sick of the smell of cleaning product, or did you get sick of the smell of hair product? Anyway" Sue shrugged, "didn't take him long to find someone else" She began to walk away before turning again, "I don't blame you though Erin, I'd hate to have all that gel on a pillow by my head night after night."

Emma shook her head as Sue walked away before making her way to Will's office, planning to ask him if he had any idea wat Sue was talking about.

She froze as the door to his office swung open, the sight in front of her making her sick to her stomach. She span quickly on her heels, turning back the way she came, leaving the building, running to her car and driving home.

"I'm back Em" Will called as he walked through the door, just ten minutes after Emma. Will had had an early meeting that morning which meant they'd taken separate cars to work. "Emma?" Will was surprised to get no answer. "Emma, baby, what the. . ." He was shocked as he walked into their bedroom to find Emma throwing her things into a suitcase, tears streaming down her face. "Emma"

"Don't" She said fiercely, shrugging off the hand he'd laid on her shoulder.

"What's going on Emma?"

"Don't play dumb with me Will, I'm not an idiot, I don't, I thought, and you didn't even have the guts to end it yourself, you just" she shook her head, "I can't believe you Will."

Will shook his head, he had no idea what Emma was talking about, "Emma" he grabbed her wrist as she picked up the suitcase and went to leave the room, "where are you going?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, I just know I'm not staying here with you".

"Emma" he sighed, "I don't know what the hell's going on in that head of yours, but I love you, I would never do anything that would do this to you. . ."

"I saw i with my own two eyes Will, believe me, if I'd not seen it then I wouldn't believe it" Will had never seen Emma so fierce, he didn't think she was capable of such anger.

"Emma, I don't know what you think you saw. . ."

"I didn't think I saw anything Will, now please, I'm not staying here,"

"Emma" he repeated, "We need to sort this, what did you see? We can't sort it if you don't tell me what it is I'm supposed to have done."

"I don't want to fix it Will"

"Well I do. But I think we both need to calm down Emma, we need to talk about this like civilized adults, but you're not going anywhere." He held up his hand to stop her interrupting him, "If one of us leaves I'll go, you'll need to calm down, and that's not going to happen if you're in a hotel." He let go of her wrist and emptied Emma's suitcase onto the bed, before repacking it with some of his own clothes. "I love you" Will smiled sadly, leaning to kiss Emma, sighing as she turned her head so his lips brushed her cheek. "I'll have my phone" he told her, "ring me as soon as you're ready to tell me what I've done wrong."

"If you don't know then there's no point in us discussing this Will, You might as well just leave and not come back"

Will sat on the bed, his head in his hands, "I don't want to let this go Emma, I don't want to walk away from this, I don't want to leave you like this. I love you Em"

"No" she yelled "Stop lying to me. If you're going then just go, get out, I don't ever want to see you again."

Will frowned, he knew women were hormonal at this time of the month but Emma was being ridiculous. "Would it make you happy, if I was to leave?" Emma nodded and Will sighed sadly, "I'll go then, but I want you to know that I'm only doing it to make you happy, I'd do anything to make you happy Em, anything." He picked up the suitcase, pausing in the doorway to blow a kiss to Emma, before turning and silently leaving the house.

**

* * *

**

**Coming next time: The Glee kids try to stop Will and Emma being so miserable  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

[Songs used are Hello Again (originally by Neil Diamond, but I prefer the Ronan Keating version) and Faithfully (By Journey/Glee)]

* * *

Almost 2 weeks passed, 2 weeks where Will and Emma avoided each other as much as they possibly could. No one failed to notice the tension between the once loved up pair, the eyes trained to the floor as they passed in the corridor. The glee kids first noticed something major was wrong when Emma failed to turn up to three of their practices, the first two Will shrugged off with lies of a headache and an emergency appointment with a student, but he gave up with the excuses after her third absence, he knew the kids knew something was wrong, and he simply told them he didn't know where she was.

"We need to do something" Mercedes announced to the rest of the group as they sat in Rachel's room, an impromptu meeting of the glee club having been called to discuss their coach's relationship.

The group nodded in agreement before Rachel spoke, "When I went to see Miss Pillsbury her office stank of cleaning product, it's not smelt that strongly for ages."

"I went to ask Mr Schue for help with my homework" Finn added, "and he smelt like my granddad"

"My grandpa smells like mints and soil. He likes gardening" Brittany smiled, trying to be helpful

"Nah" Finn interrupted, "My granddad smells like old smokes, and whiskey."

The group sighed, they knew that Emma needed to be with Will as much as he needed to be with her. Surprisingly it was input from Puck and Brittany that came up with the ideas for the plan. "We can't force them to get back together" he stated simply, "We need them to talk about their feelings and shit, get them to sort it out by themselves"

"We should get Mr Schue to sing to Miss P" Brittany suggested, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Brittany" Kurt yelled, "I think you're a genius"

"I am?"

"Fellow Gleeks" Kurt grinned "I have a plan".

* * *

"So you know how you wanted us to like bond more as a group?" Quinn was the one to put their plan into action. Will nodded, "Well we all met up at the weekend, talked about a lot of stuff, and we sort of set ourselves a task for glee."

"Oh yeah?" Will was happy the club were not only bonding, but taking responsibility for their training.

"Yeah" Artie spoke, "We thought we'd be able to get to know each other if we all chose a song that sort of expressed how we're feeling."

Will nodded, "okay. Are you wanting to do this today?" he asked.

"Well I suppose I could pick something from my extensive repertoire " Rachel bounced from her chair.

"Okay, take it away." Will took an empty chair as Rachel burst into her rendition of Ashlee Simpson's Autobiography, before sitting down to a round of applause.

The majority of the group sang before Brittany put the next part of their plan into action. "You should sing too Mr Schue, I like it when you sing" she pouted innocently. Everyone knew no one could say no to Brittany.

"Yeah, go on" the rest of the group encouraged.

"Okay" Will nodded, running his hands through his hair. "Just give me a minute." He walked through to his office, ficki through a file of music before coming across what he thought was the perfect song to express how he was feeling right now.

_'Hello, again hello, just called to say hello, I couldn't sleep at all tonight, and I know it's late, but I couldn't wait. Hello, my friend, hello' _Will didn't notice Kurt slip from the room as he began to sing. He knew the class knew he was singing about Emma, and couldn't bring himself to move his gaze from the floor.

"Please Miss P, just stand outside the door and listen, you don't have to see him." Kurt begged, resisting grabbing hold of Emma's hand and dragging her down the corridor

Emma nodded, "Okay" she sighed, following Kurt to stand outside the practice room, "We were all sing a song where the lyrics related to our feelings. We convinced Mr Schue to sing, we didn't expect this."

Kurt was silent, allowing Emma to listen to Will as he sang to the group of students, _'just called to let you know, I think about you every night when I'm here alone, and you're there at home. Hello. Maybe it's been crazy and maybe I'm to blame, but I put my heart above my head, we've been through it all and you loved me just the same.' _Emma's eyes filled with tears, she could almost hear his heart breaking as he sang, she wanted to run into the room, she wanted to wrap her arms around him, tell him she loved him that she'd over reacted, but she couldn't get that image out of her head. If he'd admit it, if he'd admit it happened and apologised then things would be different, Emma would be able to consider forgiving him, but he didn't even know what he'd done wrong.

_'And when you're not there, I just need to hear. Hello, my friend, hello. It's good to need you so, it's good to love you like I do, and to feel this way when I hear you say. Hello, my friend, hello. Just called to let you know I think about you every night, and I know it's late but I couldn't wait. Hello.'_Wills voice quivered and he collapsed into a chair as he began to sob.

"Don't be sad Mr Schue, you're really good at singing" Brittany smiled as the rest of the glee kids began to try and comfort their teacher

"Thanks Brittany" Will smiled sadly, "I think we'll call it a day eh kids?" he said, collecting his papers and wiping his eyes

"Will you be okay Mr S?" Quinn asked softly as the group made to leave the room

"Yeah". Will sighed, "I'll be fine" he tried to sound convincing, "I'll see you on Monday, have a great weekend kids"

Quinn smiled sadly at Will as she left the room, handing kurt his bag. "You need to talk to him" she told Emma, "I don't know what's gone on between you, but he's falling apart, he misses you. We miss having you at glee, and let's be honest, you miss him too don't you?" Emma nodded slightly, shocked by Quinn's bluntness. "Well get in there" she told her, "sort it out. Everyone can see that you're made for each other." Quinn linked arms with Kurt, and the pair walked down the corridor, leaving Emma stood outside the practice room.

She took a deep breath as she heard Will play a few notes on the piano recognising the song instantly asWill began to sing softly, _'Highway run into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round you're on my mind, restless hearts sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire. They say that the road ain't no place to start a family, right down the line it's been you and me'_

It was only when Emma started singing that Will realised she was in the room, '_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be'_

"Emma" Will glanced up and allowed a sad smile to cross his face, she looked terrible, her tears had left her mascara sitting in streaks on her cheeks, she looked like she'd not slept properly in ages, and the sparkle had gone from her eyes. He felt a weight in the pit of his stomach as he thought about how something he'd done had done this to her. He moved to one end of the piano stool, gesturing for her to join him.

"I erm, Kurt made me listen to you sing earlier." She said quietly,

"Oh" Will didn't know how to respond, he hated how the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, he hated that the woman he loved was hurting and it was somehow all his fault.

"I know" Emma said softly breaking the silence, not being able to look Will in the eye, "I know about you and Shelby"

**

* * *

**

**Coming next time: How does Will react now he knows why Emma's angry with him?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

[Songs used are 'I wanna grow old with you' (By Westlife)]

* * *

Will's jaw almost hit the piano in shock, "is that what all this has been about, me and Shelby?" Emma nodded, "but I thought you were okay with that, it happened before we were together, I was still married to Terri." He ran his hand over his face, unable to work out why something that had happened almost a year ago was cause tension between them now.

"No Will" Emma whispered, "I saw you with her, the day we had the argument."

Will frowned, trying to remember why he'd seen Shelby that day, "What, this is about me seeing Shelby? Emma this is crazy, I don't go mad when I see you talking to another man."

"You weren't just talking to her though were you Will?"

"I was. Some of the Vocal Adrenaline kids have been less than friendly with the Glee kids, I thought if I told Shelby we might be able to sort something out, I mean I don't expect them to be best friends, but I don't expect them to think dumping egg on them is appropriate either."

"Oh come on Will. When I saw you you had your arms round her, your shirt was crumpled. . . " Emma couldn't continue, feeling physically sick at the thought of Will being with someone else. "Is it because I said I wasn't ready?" she asked quietly.

"What, Emma, God no." Will was horrified at the thought that Emma believed he'd cheat on her. "I, we, nothing happened, Okay I gave her a friendly hug when she left, I even invited her to dinner, but that was because I wanted her to meet you, I invited her to dinner with the both of us." He thought frantically, trying to work out why his shirt was crumpled, he'd got it, "Finn" He announced. Emma looked confused, "that's why my shirt was crumpled."

Emma paled, "I think I'd rather you told me you'd been sleeping with Shelby"

"No, no, he bumped into me in the corridor, covered me in coffee, I was going to change before I met Shelby, but she was early, I'd just pushed it in my bag when she knocked on the door, I just pulled it out and put it back on. Is that was what this was all about? Me hugging Shelby?"

Emma nodded, tears filling her eyes, "Sue said"

"Sue said what"

"That you'd found yourself someone else, Then I. . ." she broke off as she began to sob.

"And I think that shows why you shouldn't listen to Sue Sylvester" Will smiled, wrapping his arm around Emma, "I love you Emma, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, not Shelby, not Terri, not Jennifer Aniston, You." He kissed her nose. "I want to wake up beside you every morning Emma, I love you, I always will, and the sooner you believe that, and stop thinking I'm just going to hurt you the better, because believe me Emma, I won't ever hurt you."

"Will you come home?" she whispered.

Will nodded, "on one condition though."

"What?" Emma couldn't look at him, she knew he was going to tell her that he'd only come home if she left, that he couldn't be with a woman that didn't trust him.

"Next time I do something that upsets you, that makes you angry, that makes you question my love for you in anyway, you tell me, you'll never be able to trust me if you can't talk about these things okay?"

Emma nodded, "okay, and Will, I'm sorry, that I thought. . . "

"It's okay, it's sorted now, but we could have sorted this out two weeks ago if you'd have opened up to me."

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's over now, let's concentrate on the future." Will moved his arm from around Emma's shoulders to begin to play the piano again, "the kids were all singing songs about how they were feeling, My song just changed." He told her, playing a few more notes before he began to sing, _''The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger, but it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer, I wanna grow old with you. I wanna die lying in your arms, I wanna grow old with you, I wanna be looking in your eyes. I wanna be there for you, sharing everything you do, I wanna grow old with you.' _Will grinned as he shut the lid of the piano, pulling Emma to her feet, "you go home" he told her, taking her hand in his, "put the fire on, get comfy, I'll pick up my stuff from the motel and be right there."

Emma smiled too as they left the practice room hand in hand heading for the car park, "Okay".

They both stopped as they heard wolf whistles and cheering behind them, turning slowly they found the entire glee club stood in the corridor by the price room. Will grinned and bent down to Kiss Emma, gasping in shock as she wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching onto tiptoes, kissing him back. There were several gasps and comments about Will being 'the man' before Will reluctantly pulled away from Emma, "Have a good weekend kids" he grinned, leaving the school, his fingers still firmly entwined with Emma's.

* * *

Emma sat on the sofa in front of the fire, absentmindedly twisting a cushion on her lap. It had been almost 2 hours since she'd last seen Will, his phone was switched off and Emma was convinced he'd changed his mind about coming home.

"Sorry I took so long." Will called as he finally arrived home, "I'll just throw my stuff upstairs then I'll be right down."

"What took you so long?" Emma asked, as Will eventually came to sit beside her.

"I had to get something" he told her taking her hand in his before reaching into his pocket.

"Will" Emma gasped as he pulled out a small velvet box.

"I want you to know that what I said earlier is true, I love you Emma, and I honestly can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, but I know we said we'd take things slowly." He flipped open the box, "so I got you this, as a promise, that one day, when you're ready I'll make you my wife. One day I'll swap this for a real engagement ring, but for now I just want you to know that I'm yours."

"Will" Emma's eyes filled with tears as he slipped the white gold and diamond ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. "It's beautiful" she gasped, glancing as Will placed a kiss to her finger.

Will smiled and leant over to kiss Emma softly, "I mean it Em" he told her, "as soon as you're ready." He smiled as she yawned and leant against is chest, "tired?"

Emma nodded, "it's strange, y'know cos I spent the majority my life, apart from the past three months sleeping in a bed on my own, but without you, I just lied in bed staring at the ceiling."

Will sighed, "I didn't sleep well without you either" he admitted, "and if we're being honest with each other, it took a lot of whiskey to get me to sleep."

"Will, you didn't. . . Oh Will, I. . ."

Will saw the sadness in her eyes. "I'm back now" He smiled, "and I think all I'll need to fall asleep tonight is a beautiful woman in my arms, know where I can find one?" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

Emma laughed and elbowed Will jokingly, "the same place where I'll find a man with an ego that'll fit through the bedroom door."

"Touché" Will grinned, pulling Emma to her feet, "Come on then" he laughed, "I suppose you'll do."

"For now?"

Will grinned, pulling Emma into his arms at the top of the stairs, "forever if you'll have me."

**

* * *

**

**Coming next time: Erm, I'm not really sure. . .If nothing else is suggested/comes to mind then it's probably going to be little bit of time skippage to Will and Emma's first vacation together.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

It was almost two years after their first kiss that Will and Emma took their first vacation together. Emma had come a long way from the insecure mysophobic woman she was when Will first met her. Emma's therapist had reasoned that her need for order and cleanliness was a way of making her feel secure, when things were clean and orderly he was safe. Both Emma and her therapist agreed that Will had now taken on the role of Emma's safety net, and the cleaning and organizing had taken a back seat to evenings curled in front of the fire with Will.

Will was happy to go with the flow, taking his cues from Emma. He knew she still had her bad days, some he managed to change her mind, convince her there was no need for her routines, other days weren't so good and Will was happy to let her get on with whatever it took to make her feel better, so long as she knew he was there for her should she need him. Emma loved how Will could give her logical reasons to why she didn't need to indulge in her obsessive behaviours.

"Morning beautiful" Will smiled as Emma appeared in the kitchen. Will couldn't believe how beautiful Emma looked, it was 3am and she was wearing a pair of loose grey sweat pants and a back vest top, her hair was scraped back into a pony tail and she yawned as she leant her head against the door frame.

"Toast?" Will asked, seeing Emma yawn again, "Coffee?"

Emma shook her head as she walked to the table, "Toast would be good, but no coffee, I want to sleep on the plane."

Will smiled and put a plate of toast on the table, "I don't want you to fall asleep in the car, it's a long way to the airport, someone's got to keep me company" he joked.

Emma smiled wearily, "gonna tell me where we're going yet?" Will shook his head. "I'll know when we get to the airport anyway"

"Not necessarily" Will joked.

Emma looked thoughtful, "so we have to change planes somewhere" she pondered, this bit of information not helping her work out where they were going at all.

"You'll love it" Will promised, "now eat up, we need to get going."

* * *

Will and Emma's first flight was pretty uneventful, as expected Emma and Will slept for all but the last 20 minutes of the flight.

Emma threw her arms around Will as he led her towards a gate where a flight to Kingston, Jamaica had just been announced as boarding. "We're going to Jamaica?"

Will nodded, "come on, let's go."

"But they've only called for first class passengers."

"Yeah, so we need to go then."

It was the turbulence that did it. "I don't like it Will." Emma's fingers turned white as she gripped the armrest.

"Emma, it's okay, you're going to be fine, it's just like driving on a bumpy road, it's completely normal." Will tried to calm her as her face paled and her breathing became more rapid.

"oh God Will, I, I should never have agreed to do this, I need to get off, I can't, I can't." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Is everything okay sir?" a flight attendant asked Will as she passed in the aisle.

"My partner's having a panic attack, could you possibly get her some water."

"Of course Sir." She hurried off as Will turned his attention back to calming Emma.

"Emma, look at me." He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to face him. "You're going to be fine." He repeated, "but you need to calm down, breathe in and out, come on Emma, in and out." He reached into the seat pocket in front of him and pulled out the sick bag, holding it in front of Emma's mouth he encouraged her to take deep breaths until her breathing finally began to calm. "You're doing so well" he told her, "we're almost there, just think how far you've come, when I first met you I wouldn't have got you anywhere near an airport. And think about what you're going to get at the end of this Emma, two weeks in the sun without a care in the world, imagine that white sandy beach, the clear water lapping at the shore. I am so proud of you Emma." Will began to rub her back as he felt her sob into his shoulder. "Here" he sat her up before helping her drink the water the flight attendant had bought over.

"I, I'm sorry Will, I thought I was okay . . ."

"Hey, hey, it's okay, remember what we said, it's okay to have set backs Emma, you'll be fine." Will allowed her to curl into him, still sobbing gently until he finally fell asleep, exhausted by the panic attack.

* * *

They were lazing by the pool 8 days later when Will made a decision, "Let's get married".

Emma knew Will had been drinking, but she didn't think he was that drunk. She gazed at him over the top of her sunglasses, "I beg your pardon"

"You heard me, I love you, I want you to be my wife" He grinned up at her, eyes wide with excitement. "Think about it, you said yourself how beautiful this place is, me and you, on that beach at sunset, by the time night falls you'd be my wife, Mrs Emma Schuester."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "you've been drinking Will."

"I've had a few beers, but no amount of alcohol is going to change how I feel, I've got a ring and everything in the room, I was going to ask you later, but I couldn't wait, you looked so beautiful laying there, and I know I only planned to ask you to marry me whilst we were here, but I look at you, and all I want is to be able to call you my wife."

"You, you've got a ring?"

Will nodded and stood from his sun lounger, "don't go anywhere." He ran up to the room, grabbing the small box from the safe in the wardrobe he pushed it in his pocket, racing back out to the pool area. "Emma" he began, falling to one knee beside her, "I love you, and I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you be my wife?"

Emma glanced round nervously, noticing everyone watching them she nodded slowly. No words were needed as Will pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently, the crowd began to clap and cheer as she wrapped her legs around his waist, resting her forehead against his. "I love you" she whispered, kissing him again, "and it wouldn't be too soon?"

Will was puzzled, "what wouldn't?"

"Getting married. Before we leave."

Will shook his head, "as far as I'm concerned the sooner I can tell everyone you're my wife the better."

Emma grinned, "Okay"

"Okay?"

Emma nodded, "Okay, I mean, okay, let's do it. Let's get married."

Will thought his heart was going to burst, they flew back to Ohio in less than a week. In less than a week the beautiful woman in his arms was going to be his wife. Will Schuester could not be happier

**

* * *

**

**Coming next time: Will Emma and Will return to Lima as Mr & Mrs Schuester?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

- I've considered wrting an M version of this chapter. If anyone's interested in me posting it as a one-shot then let me know, either in a review or by pm.

* * *

"We can't do it Will" Emma sighed, she'd been looking for the legalities of marrying abroad on the pc in the hotel lobby, "We need birth certificates and proof that you're divorced. We'll just have to wait 'til we're back in Ohio".

Will grinned, grabbing the key to the room he left without saying a word.

"Emma Jayne Pillsbury" he dropped a piece of paper to the table beside her, "William John Schuester" he dropped a second, "Mr Schuester you are now free to marry the beautiful Emma Jayne Pillsbury" he showed her a third. "Okay, I lied about only wanting us to get engaged here, I thought if you said yes I'd see how you felt about getting married here too, I guess I was a bit backwards" he laughed.

He studied Emma's face for a while trying to work out how she was going to react. He'd never imagined that she'd scream and leap on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing her tongue into his mouth. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou" she chanted once their lips finally parted.

* * *

Both Will and Emma were surprised at how quickly they managed to get everything sorted, they had two days to prepare themselves for their wedding, "Come on" Will smiled, "the man in reception told me where you could buy a wedding dress." He pulled her into a taxi giving the driver the address, before pulling her towards him, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. "Here we are" he helped Emma from the taxi, "I'll be back in an hour" he promised, "I'm going to find something to wear myself."

The two days passed quickly, Emma had insisted on hiring an extra room for Will so he didn't see her the night before their wedding, it was in this room that Will found himself pacing the floor, willing the hands on the clock to move faster. He jumped as he heard a knock at the door. Will and Emma had become friends with another couple, who were also from Ohio, and as such had asked the couple to be witnesses to their wedding. They had agreed instantly, an Will was relieved Emma wouldn't have to prepare for her wedding alone. "Thought you might need a swig of this to calm your nerves" John smiled, a bottle of Jamaican rum in one hand, two glasses in the other.

3 hours later Will stood on the white sandy beach, the steel drums announced Emma's arrival and he couldn't stop himself turning to face her. She literally took his breath away. The halter neck dress emphasised her cleavage, before skimming over her hips and pooling on the sands by her feet, her red curls had been pulled back from her face, large white flower holding them at the back of her head, as she walked towards him he noticed she was barefoot and he couldn't help but think back to his first wedding. Terri had insisted on a big wedding, a meringue dress, church and hundreds of guests, a 4 tier wedding cake and 11 bridesmaids, Terri's shoes had probably cost more than Emma's entire outfit, and there was no doubt in Will's mind which wedding he preferred.

"You look amazing" Will smiled as Emma came to a stop by his side.

"You're not so bad yourself." She grinned trying to work out whether she was more excited or nervous.

"Last chance to back out" Will told her, "I wouldn't blame you, Schuester's a terrible name"

Emma laughed, "but it's yours, that's all I want." She said sincerely before the ceremony began.

"So" Will sighed almost an hour later, Emma in his arms he swayed her gently from side to side as they stood alone on the beach, "Mrs Schuester" he smiled, "the beautiful, beautiful Mrs Schuester. You know I dreamed about this day, never imagined it would be this amazing, I never imagined we'd get married 3 days after we got engaged. I thought you'd want to plan it meticulously."

Emma shrugged, "I don't feel like I need to organize things as much when I'm with you" she admitted.

Will grinned, "Know what I want to do?" he asked, kissing Emma's shoulder. "I want to go back to our room, snuggle up in that bed and never let you go."

They were surprised to find a large bouquet of flowers, 3 bottles of champagne and a fruit basket in their room, complements of the hotel.

"Champagne for my beautiful wife?"

"I've never had champagne before" she admitted, "in fact I've never really had much alcohol before."

Will smiled, "We'll soon change that" he grinned, passing her a glass and leading her to lay on the bed with him.

"Will Schuster" Emma slurred slightly, "I love you, I really really love you, like really love you."

Will laughed and took the champagne flute from his tipsy wife, "and I love you too."

"Know what we should do?" Emma asked, running her nails over Will's chest, Will shook his head, "we should have sex" she hissed.

Will took her hand in his, "Emma." He paused, "are you sure?"

Emma nodded, "I got married, I drank champagne, I got a little bit tipsy" Emma giggled, counting the points on her fingers, "Why not make it a night of firsts?" she drew her lips over Will's jaw.

"Because you're drunk Emma, I don't want you doing anything you're going to regret."

"I won't regret it Will, you promised me you'd wait until I was ready. You married me without us doing it Will, you showed me that you wanted to be with me regardless of how intimate we could be. I want to do this."

Will nodded and leant over to kiss Emma softly, "if you're sure?"

"Yeah" Emma mumbled, "Can you give me some time to get myself ready, I want to shower and. . ." the reality of what she was about to do had sobered Emma up slightly.

"Sure" Will smiled, "half an hour?" Emma nodded, "Do you want me to shower or anything?"

Emma shook her head as they both stood from the bed, "You'll be fine as you are."

"Okay" Will smiled, "shall I take the key, or would you rather I knocked?"

"You can take the key."

"Okay, Love you" Will blew Emma a kiss as he moved to leave the room,

"love you too."

* * *

29 minutes later Will returned to the room to find Emma had laid a towel over the sheets, they'd bought both their own sheets and towels to make Emma feel comfortable. "Emma?" Will called into the seemingly empty room.

"In the bathroom, I won't be a minute, make yourself, erm, make yourself comfortable."

Will pulled a box from his pocket, laying it on the small table at Emma's side of the bed before lying down himself, unsure as whether he should undress or not. Emma took a deep breath and pushed down on the door handle, stepping into Will's line of sight. "wow" for the second time that day Will had been left speechless by the woman in front of him, this time wearing nothing but white lingerie, the colour complementing her lightly tanned skin.

"Is it okay?" Emma asked shyly, "I mean I can always . . ."

Will shook his head and pulled Emma to lie beside him on the bed, "you. Look. Amazing." He kissed her between each word, his hands running over her exposed flesh, "absolutely amazing."

"Are you okay?" Will asked as he felt Emma's breathing return to normal.

"Mmm." She didn't think she was capable of stringing together a coherent sentence, her body was still trembling slightly from the waves of pleasure Will had inflicted on her. "I don't know what I want to do more, do it again or shower." She answered finally.

"I think you should shower"

"I'm sorry if I wasn't . . ."

"God, No Emma, it's just, it was your first time, I don't want the memory of my first night with my lovely wife to be tainted by the memory that she was too sore to walk the day after our wedding. I promise you" he kissed her again, "if you're not too sore, then tomorrow, we can do it again."

Emma nodded and smiled, wincing slightly as she stood. "want me to come with you?" Emma nodded, laughing as Will scooped her off her feet, carrying her to the shower and washing her gently before drying her, helping her change into pyjamas and laying her in the bed. He dried and dressed himself before slipping in beside her, pulling her to lie on his chest, "I love you Emma Schuester." He grinned into the darkness as he felt her relax into him, Emma giggled, still not used to hearing Will's surname used with her first name. "Love you too." She mumbled as she fell into a contented slumber

**

* * *

**

**Coming next time: How do the glee club react to Will and Emma's news?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

- For those of you who asked, the more 'mature' vesion of Will & Emma's wedding night has been posted as a seperate one-shot entitled 'forever yours'

* * *

"Wait" Will grabbed Emma's wrist as she unlocked the door to their home.

"Will, wha. . ." she was confused as he dropped the bags he was holding, took her bags from her and scooped her into his arms.

"I believe that there's some law somewhere that says I have to do this" he laughed, kissing her lips before laying her on the sofa, "Welcome home Mrs Schuester" he grinned, before bringing their bags in and joining his wife on the sofa. "So what do you think of your new home then?" Will asked, lifting Emma's feet into his lap and beginning to massage them firmly.

"It'll do" she smirked.

Will gasped, "Is that it, it'll do? The woman I had here before you loved the place."

"You had another woman here before me William?"

Will nodded, "Yeah" he said nonchalantly, "she was all right I guess. I planned to propose to her when I was on holiday, but I ended up marrying you instead."

Emma laughed, "Tell me about her".

"My other woman?" Emma nodded, "Well" Will began, "she was short, some crazy ass hair, too many shoes, she picked her nose and flicked it across the room, and she sat and ate a loaf of bread in one sitting."

"Will" Emma fowned, elbowing his ribs,

Will chuckled, "she had these big brown eyes, beautiful red hair, she used to flick out her fringe, it sort of framed her face. She always looked so beautiful, and I thought she was te best looking woman that I'd ever seen, but then I saw her with no make up on, and she honestly took my breath away. She was kind and gentle, and she had some little rituals and obsessions, she was convinced I'd think she was crazy, but I thought they were kind of cute. She was cautious, I think she was scared I was going to hurt her, and one night, one night, she told me she was ready for me to share her bed, all we did was cuddle, but I knew that I'd never be able to sleep without her by my side." Will sighed, "I think I'm going to miss her"

Emma smiled, moving to curl into Will's side, "I guess you really loved her eh?" she ran her hands lightly over his chest.

"Yeah" Will smiled, "She was pretty awesome. But I've got you now, I suppose you'll be alright, as far as replacements go."

"Mm, I should think so" Emma laughed, stretching out over Will, forcing his lips open with her tongue as her hands wondered towards the waistband of his trousers.

Will raised an eyebrow, "On the sofa Mrs Schuester" he mumbled against her lips. "I think I could get used to you."

* * *

All too quickly Monday morning came and Will and Emma were back at work. "Morning Mrs Schue" Finn laughed, walking past Emma in the corridor. Had it been anyone else Emma would have freaked, wondered how they knew she'd married Will, but the glee kids were different, her and Will had been almost inseparable, the glee kids had been jokingly calling her Mrs Schue for months.

"Is everything okay Quinn?" Emma asked, finding the blonde stood in the doorway to her office.

"I guess so" Quinn sighed, sitting in the chair Emma had gestured towards.

"Really?" Emma asked, "because you don't sound okay."

"It's stupid" Quinn shook her head

"If it was stupid then you wouldn't have felt like you needed to talk to me about it would you."

Quinn shook her head, "I'm sorry for wasting your time"

"Quinn" Emma grabbed her wrist to stop her leaving, "come on" she sat down beside the young girl, saying nothing as Quinn curled into her and began to sob.

Will gave Emma a smile as he walked past her glass fronted office, watching her comfort Quinn, without worrying about germs or hand sanitizer. She smiled back at him and he couldn't help but feel proud of her, of how far she'd come.

Quinn lifted her head just in time to see Emma smile at Will, and she couldn't help but smile too, "you two are made for each other."

"Quinn, I'm sorry, I shouldn't. . ."

"It's okay" Quinn smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if he popped the question soon."

Emma blushed, her eyes glancing to her empty ring finger, both her and Will having decided to take their rings off until they'd announced their marriage to the glee club that afternoon. "So, erm, we were talking about you" Emma tried to move the subject away from her and Will.

Quinn nodded and gasped, "I'm so sorry" she gestured to Emma's shoulder, her once white shirt now stained with Quinn's mascara and tears.

Emma shrugged, "it's okay" she took Quinn's hand in hers, "do you want to tell me why you were so upset?"

"It's stupid" Quinn repeated.

"Then you won't mind telling me. I won't laugh" Emma told her.

Quinn nodded, "I know you won't, it's just, last night" Quinn's voice quivered and Emma reached for the tissues, "Last night I dreamt I was in the hospital, after I had Beth, I, I said no to Shelby, and Beth came home with me. It was so real, and I know I did what was best when I gave her up, but when I woke up, it felt like I'd lost a part of myself, I, I, I miss her" Quinn whispered, as more tears fell from her glassy eyes.

"It's okay" Emma whispered, "it's okay to cry, and it's okay to miss her. It's a big thing, giving a child up for adoption, I suppose in a way your grieving for Beth." Emma explained, "You've been bottling things up Quinn, that's ever a good idea. I think that maybe you need some counselling, I don't mean seeing me once a week, I don't want you to think I'm pushing you away Quinn, because my door is ALWAYS open, but I don't think I have the experience to help you through this. My specialities are more homework stresses and boy troubles." Emma smiled, "but I can refer you to someone, if you want, or there are support groups, you can talk to people who know what you're going through, I'll find some information."

Quinn nodded, "thank you. You've been a great help to me, you AND Mr Schue, I don't know what I'd have done without you."

Emma smiled and squeezed Quinn's hand, "are you okay to go to class?" she asked, "or would you rather stay here for a while?"

"I, I think I'll be okay"

Emma smiled as she showed Quinn out of her office, "you know where I am."

* * *

"I saw you with Quinn earlier" Will whispered as he wrapped her arms around Emma at the end of the day, "I'm so proud of you." Emma smiled, moaning slightly as Will kissed her neck. "Come on" he took her hand, "We've got a wedding to announce"

"Before we begin" Will clapped his hands together to get the attention of the students who were busy telling stories from their holidays, "Before we begin. . ."

He was interrupted by Kurt, "Where's Miss Pilsbury?"

Will sighed, "If you let me speak you'll find out." The room was silent, "Before we start" he said for the third time, "I'd like you all to give a big, new directions' welcome to my beautiful wife Mrs Emma Schuester" he grinned as Emma walked in to a round of applause, wolf whistles and cheers.

"You didn't say anything earlier" Quinn was shocked.

"We erm, we wanted to tell you all together" Emma explained.

"I didn't know you were engaged" Rachel spoke up.

"We weren't" Will laughed, seeing Kurt rush up to Emma in the corner of his eye, "I proposed to her by the pool, she married me three days later on the beach."

"Where did you take her Mr Schue?" Tina asked.

Will smiled, the kids knew he was taking her away but he'd refused to tell anyone where he was taking her for fear of them ruining his surprise. "Jamaica"

"So romantic" Kurt sighed dreamily, Emma's left hand in his, "and these rings are so beautiful." He turned to face Emma, "If you ever get bored of him, please send him in my direction."

"Kurt, look at Miss-is S" Artie corrected himself, "Then look at yourself, I'm sorry but I don't think you're his type"

"They're shiny" Brittany grinned, eyeing the rings as she sat twirling her hair around her fingers.

Will smiled, "We're planning a big party to celebrate, we'll let you know when it is, but we want you all to be there"

The group cheered and agreed to be there, before Will called the room to order.

Will started thinking of songs for regionals.

The kids started thinking of a plan.

**

* * *

**

**Coming next time: I have no idea. . . Maybe a party  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

[Lyrics in italics are from 'Your Song' By Eton John, 'To Be Loved' 'Superman' and 'So Easy Lovin' You' all from the album 'Bring You Home' By Ronan Keating]

* * *

"Will" Emma scolded her husband as his hands snaked around her waist as she tried to apply her make up, they'd already been distracted three times, "we're going to be late" she warned.

"So?" Will grinned, beginning to place kisses on her neck. "I can't help it if you're so irrisistable can I?" he laughed.

"We're going to be late" she groaned.

"It's our party. . ."

"So we need to be there on time" Emma finished for him, reaching for her mascara.

Will sighed, resting his chin on Emma's shoulder he began to sing softly to her, the same song he'd sung as they stood on the beach together after their wedding,_ 'anyway the thing is what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen'_

Emma smiled, turning in his arms to kiss him softly, "Please Will, get dressed, or we're never going to get out of here" she said truthfully. She was worried that their wedding night had unleashed a monster inside of her, she felt like she couldn't get enough of Will, he didn't mind of course, she thought her body was trying to make up for all the years she'd missed out on, and who was Will to argue with that?

He eventually pulled away, still singing under her breath as he opened the wardrobe, '_and you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind'_ "What colour tie?" he asked, hanging his suit on the wardrobe door. They'd agreed that Emma would wear the same dress she wore to their wedding, and a pair of shoes obviously, Will however didn't think that the linen trousers and thin shirt he'd worn were the most appropriate of outfits.

Emma tipped her head to one side as she thought, "Blue" she smiled.

"This one?" He pulled a tie from the wardrobe.

Emma shook her head, "that's blue with yellow stripes. I meant that plain blue one you have"

"This. . .oh" Will pulled out the tie Emma was talking about, only to notice a coffee stain on the front.

"Look" Emma walked over to Will as he shrugged his shirt on, "it's not a formal event, "you don't need a tie."

"Sure?" Will wanted the night to be perfect for Emma.

"Sure".

_'I hope you don't mind, if I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in my world'_

* * *

"Will" Emma nudged her husband as she noticed the glee club on the stage at the front of the small hall they'd hired.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please." Rachel was the first to speak. "We wanted to d somting special for Mr and Mrs Schue, so we decided to find out what song they wanted for their first dance, and thn we thougt we'd perform it, instead of them dancing to a cd."

"But then Mr S asked us if we'd sing something on his behalf." Finn spoke next,

"And Mrs S wanted us to sing something for her" Quinn told the crowd before them

"So we've sort of made them into one song, cos we don't just want to stand and watch them dance all night" Artie smiled, beginning to strum on the guitar that laid in his lap.

_The song of a little bird  
The joy in three little words  
I know it's real, this is how it feels  
To be loved by you_

Will smiled and snaked his arm around Emma's waist as the glee club began to sing the song they'd both chosen as the one they wanted to have their first dance to. Emma smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as he began to hum along to the song, his breath warm and comforting on her exposed neck.

_The stars from a midnight sky  
The melody from a lullaby  
There's nothing real, that I wouldn't steal  
To be loved by you  
If everybody knows, it's only 'cause it shows_

"Will" Emma sighed as they moved slowly around the room.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Everything."

Will kissed Emma's cheek softly, both of them unable to believe that itte over 2 years after they'd practiced for Emma's wedding dance with another man, that they'd be here, in one another' arms, dancing at their own wedding.

_A smile to put you on a high  
A kiss that sets your soul alight  
Would it be all right if I spent tonight  
Being loved by you_

"Can't believe you chose a song for them to sing on your behalf" Will laughed.

Emma smiled, "you can talk"

Will grinned, "I can." He told her, "but I much prefer doing this" he chuckled before his lips met hers.

_Well I'm no superman  
But I'll love you that best I can  
And you know I'm just flesh and bones, but with you  
I feel I'm flying  
Don't you know I'm no superman  
But I'll always be your man_

The evening passed quickly and Will was surprised at how relaxed Emma was, he remembered time when she'd rather have no human contact at all than spend time in a room full of other people, other sweating people. He watched on as she danced around the room with Puck, before being passed on to Finn, will was even sure that he'd seen her dancing with Figgings at one point, and he never once saw the smile leave her face.__

I was searching for a heart that's beating  
As fast as the way I'm feeling  
Trying to find some peace there in my soul  
You know it was your love that saved me  
The answer to my prayers you gave me  
And I hope I'll be all you deserve

"So you want me now?" Will laughed as he found Emma in his arms again, "run out of other men eh?"

Emma giggled slightly, a noise that told Will that she was drunk for only the second time in her entire life. "I love you" her words were slightly slurred

"I love you too" he laughed, kissing her nose as she snuggled into his chest.

"Know what I want?" she asked

Will looked thoughtful for a moment, "pretzels?" he suggested, "cotton candy, a pb&j?"

Emma's eyes opened wider than Will thought possible, "I was going to say you" she laughed, "but pretzels would be amazing, and cherry cola"

Will laughed, "I thought of all those things you'd most likely want the sandwich."

_In you I've found a place I wanna stay  
Wish I could freeze you in this moment like a photograph  
You're the life I always wanted but never dreamed I could have_

"Oh will, Oh, I love you so much" Emma groaned.

Will laughed, watching as his wife hungrily ate the pretzels he'd stopped off to buy, before taking a large gulp from the glass of cherry cola and holding it out to him. "I'm good" he laughed. He stood to his feet as he saw Emma move to the fridge. "What are you looking for now?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly.

Emma burped and giggled softly, "sorry"

"Y'know" Will kissed Emma's neck again, "I did have plans for tonight."

_It's so easy loving you  
To trust you with my heart  
There's nothing else I wanna do  
It's so easy loving you_

"Ugh" Emma groaned, rolling onto her back, "I need to shower" She raised her hand to stop Will speaking, "you need to change these sheets and then you can shower" she told him. Will shook his head as he watched Emma stand from the bed and stumble forward into the drawers, "I'm not drunk"

Will laughed, "tell your hangover that in the morning". He watched her grab some clean pyjamas and stumble into the en suite, blowing her a kiss before she closed the door and began to run the shower.

_With you I feel I could touch the sky  
I don't have to climb that high  
To see that you're the better part of me  
Wish I could freeze a moment and take you away  
To a place somewhere only we could be_

Will did as he was told, changing the sheets on their bed before showering in the other bathroom. He was surprised to find Emma still in the en suite, the shower still running. "Em" he tapped on the door, "you've been almost half an hour". He got no response and tried the door handle, Emma had been too drunk to lock the door behind her. "Oh Emma" Will had to stifle his laughter as he found Emma sat in the bottom of the shower enclosure, her head lolling against the glass, the warm water raining down on her as she slept soundly.

_It's so easy loving you  
To trust you with my heart  
There's nothing else I wanna do  
Just being next to you_

"Will" she groaned, king as he life he from the shower.

"You fell asleep in the shower" he smiled, "still think you're not drunk?"

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm really really not"

"You really really are" Will argued, drying and dressing Emma before helping her under the clean covers. "Go to sleep now" h smiled, kissing her forehead before climbing in eside her and flicking the lights off. "I love you"

Emma smiled, "love you too." Emma allowed her mind to wonder as she laid in the dakness, she couldn't remember if she'd actually washed in the shower before she'd fallen asleep, at one time she'd have jumped stragt from the bed and back into the shower just to be sure, but Will's arms were around her waist, and she was so comfortable, and the shower would still be there in the morning, the after will have washed some of the germs off too. She reasoned with herself.

She waited until she thought Will was sleeping before curling into him. "I'm not drunk."

"Okay baby" Will mumbled in his sleep.

Emma smiled and sighed happily she sunk into the pillows, she felt like she was finally allowed to live.

_You're the final piece that fits  
You're the smile I can't resist  
For everything you brought me through and everything you'll ever do  
It's so easy loving you_

**

* * *

**

**A/N I know I said it was 2 yeas since Emma & Will shopped for dresses for her wedding with Ken, and the actual real glee kids would probably have already left high school by then, but it's eaisier to keep them in than to introduce a whole new glee club. Call it artistic licence!**

**Coming next time: Emma makes a decision  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

[Lyrics in italics are from 'Rather be with you' By Joshua Radin]

* * *

"What are you playing?" Emma asked softly, walking into the garden to find Will swinging on the wooden seat, strumming softly on his guitar. He smiled and patted the seat beside her as he continued to play a song Emma recognised but couldn't put a name to.

She slipped off her shoes and curled her feet underneath her body, sinking into the cushions as Will began to sing. _"I could have saved so much time for us, had I seen the way to get to where I am today. You waited on me for so long. So now, listen to me say, I need to be bold, need to jump in the cold water, need to grow older with a girl like you."_ Emma smiled and laid her head on will's Shoulder as he continued to sing, rocking the seat with his foot.

"I want to grow older with you too" she smiled. Emma couldn't believe how much she loved Will, at times the felt like she was addicted to him, his taste, his smell, his touch. She needed him, it was almost like she worried about letting him go in case he never came back to her. She'd told Will how she felt after they'd promised not to keep anything from each other and he'd told her he felt the same. Together they'd decided that they were making up for lost time, that it was good for them to want to be close to each other. Will had admitted that he could go days without seeing Terri and that had never bothered him. They'd spoken openly about Will's marriage to Terri, he'd told Emma how he married Terri because it seemed like the next logical step in their relationship, how their marriage had come after almost 4 years of engagement, completely the opposite to Emma and Will who had barley been engaged 4 days before they married.

"Why, why did you want to marry me?" Emma asked

Will had smiled and kissed her softly. "I married you" he told her, "because no one else irons my shirts as well as you, that and I didn't want to be a lonely old man." Emma knew he was joking, and had eventually got him to tell her the real reason. "Because I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you" he'd admitted.

Will knew Emma loved him, and he knew that he loved her more than he ever imagined he could love another person. He knew she loved him too, and she took every opportunity to show him just how much.

"Will" Emma looked at him as he reached for their usual brand of condoms, "we're married now, don't you think we should. . ." Will raised an eyebrow, puzzled as to what she meant he stood by the shelf, the box of condoms in his hand. "It's what couples do isn't t?" Emma asked, before whispering slowly, "babies".

Will couldn't help but smile before he threw the box into the cart, "I think" he began slowly, "that if we're going to start thinking about starting a family, then we need to have this talk somewhere other than the grocery store. "And anyway" he grinned, kissing Emma's neck, "just because we get them doesn't mean we have to use them."

"Are you sure?" Will asked as he sat beside Emma later that night, "I mean I don't want you to think I don't want this because I do." He paused for a moment, "But I only want to do this if I know that you're 100% sure you're ready."

"I'm not 100% sure" Emma admitted, "I don't think I'll ever be 100% sure, I'm always going to have worries, doubts, I'm always going to be scared Will, but I've talked about this with my therapist, she thinks I'm ready, I know it won't be easy, but I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you."

Will smiled proudly. He remembered the first time he met Emma, she wouldn't shake his hand or open a door handle unless she was sure she'd be able to sanitize her hands straight away, and now, she sat beside him telling him she wanted to have his children. "I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" Emma knew she'd never get sick of those three words. "What do you think?" she asked after a long silence, "I mean are you ready? I mean we can wait if you want, I know we've not talked about what you want" Emma's mouth echoed her rambling mind, terrified Will was going to say he wasn't ready for children.

"Emma" he put his hand on her shoulder, "I would love for us to start a family. As long as you're okay with it."

Emma nodded, "I am Will, I didn't think I would be. I mean I used to imagine having a family, but I sort of accepted the fact that I'd never be able to do it, that I'd never be able to cope with children. But now . . . I'm still not sure that I'll be able to cope, but I think we will be able to cope." She told him, emphasizing the 'we'.

"I am so proud of you" Will smiled, squeezing Emma's hand. "I honestly can't believe how far you've come. You are absolutely amazing"

"Will" Emma blushed but failed to hide her smile. "What. . .What are you doing?" she asked as Will scooped her from the sofa, covering her in kisses.

"You said you wanted to start a family" he smiled, "and they always say that there's no time like the present".

**

* * *

**

**Coming next time: Wait and see!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

[Lyrics in italics are from 'See the sun' by Dido]

* * *

Three months passed, three months where Will had come home from work to find Emma crying on the floor or the bathroom. He'd held her and kissed her and promised her it would happen when the time was right. "Maybe your body just wants to be able to spend some time with me, without sharing" he'd joked, trying to lighten the mood. Emma tried to put on a happy face, she told Will she wasn't that bothered, that she knew it would happen eventually, but truth be told she was heartbroken, she'd dreamt of being a mother her entire life, but she didn't think she'd ever be ready, that she'd ever find the man she was comfortable enough to be intimate with. Now she felt ready, she had a husband who loved her, a husband who she loved more than anything and it seemed like she still wouldn't get the family she craved.

And then it happened, two pink lines on a white plastic stick. Emma was over the moon, and Will couldn't contain his excitement, he was going to be a father, he'd seen the positive pregnancy test himself, after everything with Terri he was finally going to be a daddy. Their excitement was short lived. Neither of them knew what had happened, a false positive on the test or an early miscarriage, but just four days later Will found Emma curled into a ball on the bathroom floor, "I'm sorry Will, so so sorry" she cried. Emma hated herself, she felt just as bad as Terri, she'd allowed him to get excited about a baby that they'd never get to meet. Will had been the perfect gentleman, he'd carried Emma through to their bed, rubbed her cramping stomach and allowed Emma to cry into him.

As much as Emma was distraught about their loss, she was worried about Will. He'd phoned Figgins and explained the situation, convinced that the words 'Emma miscarried' were the hardest words he'd ever had to say. Figgins heart went out to the grieving couple and told them both to take as much time as they needed before coming back to work. Emma had cried for days, but Will had barley shown any emotion. He'd held her and kissed her and promised her everything would be okay, he'd told her that they could try again as soon as she was ready, but he'd not shed a single tear. She could only take solace in the fact that he barely left her side, so she knew he'd not been finding comfort in the bottom of a shot glass.

It was only after Emma and Will had been absent for over a week that the glee club decided they needed to do something. "Kids, what . . ." Will was speechless to find the entire glee club on his doorstep.

"You've both been absent for 10 days, and while we don't expect you to tell us why, we thought we'd come and check that you were both okay, and see if there was anything you needed." Rachel explained their presence.

Will smiled at the groups thoughtfulness, "just, erm, give me a minute." He left the group on the doorstep, walking trough to where Emma was curled on the sofa, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. "Emma" he crouched down in front of her, "The glee club are on our doorstep, they're worried about us. Do you want to see them?" Emma shrugged, "I'll only let you in if you want to see them"

Emma nodded. "let them in."

Will brushed Emma's hair out of her face, "what do you want to tell them?"

"The truth."

When Will retuned with the glee club, Emma had managed to pull herself into a sitting position, her knees curled it her chest she stared blankly into space. The group knew something was seriously wrong when they noticed the dirty plates on the tables, the un-hoovered floor and the curtains closed in the middle of the afternoon.

"You look sad" Brittany announced, sitting beside Emma, the rest of the group stood awkwardly in the living room. "Do you need a hug?" The dumb blonde was surprised when Emma burst into tears again, "I, I don't have to hug you if you don't want me to, I just thought it would make you feel better. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Brittany" Santana spoke softly, "she needs a hug."

Brittany nodded and wrapped her arms around Emma, kissing her hair softly. "You must be really sad" she sighed.

"Mr Schue, what's going on?" Artie asked.

"Em, are you sure?" he looked to his wife for confirmation, and she nodded into Brittany's shoulder.

"Em-Mrs..." Will paused, unable to decide how to refer to his wife in front of the group of students. "We, she was pregnant."

The group gasped in shock, but Brittany looked unsure, why were they sad, they were having a baby, they would be awesome parents. She opened her mouth to say something, but saw Santana glare at her and quickly closed her mouth again, she was sure someone would explain things to her later.

The group formed a huddle in the corner, discussing things in hushed whispers before turning their attention back to Will and Emma, doing what they did best, beginning to sing. _'I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds, You can't hide here any longer. My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes, You can't last here any longer'_ Will watched as the girls in the group moved to comfort Emma, the boys moving towards him and offering their condolences.

"What. . ." Will was confused as the group broke up, leaving Quinn sat with Emma.

"Mr schue." Kurt spoke, "we can't stop the pain, but we want to help with what we can, just let us do this please."

Will nodded, allowing Kurt to lead him to the armchair, he watched as the kids began to tidy the house, starting with opening the curtains and then the windows, allowing fresh air into the house for the first time in over a week. "You don't have to do this. . . "He protested as they tidied away the mess he and Emma had been living in, Emma too caugtup in her feeling of loss to even consider tidying.

"We want to Mr S, you've done so much for us, let us do this for you" Tina smiled

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them again and again _

"Santana made it" Brittany grinned, handing Will a cup of tea, "and she said this one had spray milk in it for Mrs S, but she poured it out of a carton like regular milk."

Will smiled, "She said Soy milk Brittany, it's milk that doesn't come from cows"

"Oh" Brittany pondered passing the second mug to Emma, "I like cows. Santana took me to the farm once, they had cows and pigs and ducks, I liked the ducks a lot"

Will smiled, "I'm sure you did Brittany."

"Santana told me what happened. With the baby" she said quietly. "I hope you get to have another one. You'd be really good at singing lullabies"

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again _

Little over an hour later Will and Emma's house was spotless, and two steaming plates of pasta sat on the dining table. "I hope you don't mind" Artie spoke, "but I wanted to be useful, I cooked some stuff and left it in the fridge, it'll just need warming up in the microwave.

"Thank you" Will said sincerely.

"We'll leave the two of you to eat, but if you need anything" Puck offered.

"Thanks" he watched as the kids said goodbye to Emma, before seeing them out. "Emma, Artie made us dinner" he told her.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat Em."

"I'm sorry"

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Emma, his isn't your fault. It just, it just wasn't meant to be" He held out his hand, "our dinner will be getting cold."

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again_

"Will" Emma whispered quietly as she picked at the pasta. "Did you want the baby?"

Will dropped his fork in shock, "I, of course I did. Do you, do you think I didn't?"

"You just don't seem too bothered."

"Emma" Will felt his eyes fill with tears. "I, you know I wanted it, I, Emma" He bowed his head as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you Emma, I loved that baby. Is this what you've been thinking, that I didn't want it? That I don't care?

"All I've done is cry" she told him, "but you, there's been nothing."

Will shrugged, "I knew there was nothing I could do to make myself feel better. That nothing I did would bring back our baby, so I just tried to make things better for you" he admitted.

Emma blinked back tears, "Thank you" she whispered, "I don't think I would have been able to get through this without you."

Will smiled for the first time since he'd found Emma crying on the bathroom floor. "It'll get better" he told her "I promise"


	13. Chapter 13

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

"Emma" Will mumbled sleepily, "what's going on."

"What do you mean what's going on?"

"It's 5am Emma, the alarm's just gone off, you're not in bed" he listed the things that were confusing him in his half conscious state.

"I'm going back to work" she informed him.

"Okay, but we don't usually get up until 6.30" He was surprised that she felt ready to work already.

"I need to shower, and wash some clothes" she told him, "and I need to make lunch, and and. . . " She shook her head, feeling like she was about to hyperventilate. "I don't have time for this Will" she was already 7 minutes behind schedule.

Will sighed and flopped back into the mattress as his wife stormed into the en suite. His Emma was gone, he'd noticed her slowly slipping away, slowly becoming the woman she used to be, and he'd been powerless to stop it. At first he'd allowed her to do what she wanted, he'd figured it was her way of coping, but no matter how supportive he'd been Emma just kept getting worse.

Will somehow managed to dose off again, waking just 25 minutes before they had to leave. "You'll have to take your own car" Emma told him as he stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. "I don't know who's been in my office, I'm going to go and clean up the mess that's probably been left." She told him, not even kissing him goodbye before she left. Will sighed and flicked on the kettle, the kitchen stank of cleaning product. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Emma had successfully managed to avoid Will for almost half of the school day, however she wasn't so successful at avoiding Sue. "Hey Elma, how do you expect to give advice to depressed adolescents when you look like you're about to jump off a cliff? You and your husband have just had two weeks off work, leaving other members of staff to pick up your workload, you could at least pretend you're glad Figgins let you back in the building. Elma, don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

Emma turned on her heel to face Sue. "Sue, 12 days ago I lost a baby, I don't expect you to know how that feels, and I don't expect you to feel any sympathy towards me, we all know how much of a heartless bitch you are. But I would appreciate it if you kept you snide comments to yourself. I'm sorry that I'm not singing and dancing for joy, but I've not really got much to smile about right now" She turned back and stormed down the corridor leaving Sue stood in shock.

Will was snapped out of his thoughts as someone knocked at the door of his office. He'd planned to spend his free period marking Spanish test papers, but instead his thoughts had turned to his wife, the papers lying unmarked before him as he tried to think of a way to make everything better.

It was only when there was a second knock at his door that he shouted "come in" rearranging the papers to make himself look busy. "Quinn" he gestured to the seat at the other side of his desk, "shouldn't you be in class?"

Quinn shrugged, "I need to talk to you, I thought it was more important than chemistry"

Will frowned, "couldn't you have waited until lunch?"

Quinn shook her head, "It's about Mrs Schue."

Will's face fell, "Emma? What's wrong with her?" he began to panic.

"Finn saw her talking to Coach Sylvester earlier, and well, you know what she can be like, so I thought I'd skip class and see if she was okay, if she was I'd just have got her to write me a note and gone back to class, but erm, she wasn't there. I've looked everywhere, and I don't think her car is in the car park, and I definitely saw her getting out of it this morning."

Will quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper, excusing Quinn's lateness to class, before he ran from the room, returning a few moments later to find Quinn holding out his car keys. He smiled as he snatched the keys from her hand, once again charging down the corridor, glad that he'd not been running to Emma's schedule and had bought his own car that morning.

He found her in their driveway, sobbing in her car. "I left my keys in my office" she admitted as he slipped into the passenger seat.

Will smiled sadly and reached out to take Emma's hand in his, "I heard about your run in with Sue" he told her.

"How?"

"Finn saw you" he told her, "he told Quinn, she went to check you were okay and came to tell me when she couldn't find you."

Emma nodded. "She, she said I looked like I wanted to jump off a cliff." Will said nothing. "If it wasn't for you I think I'd already have done it"

Will's grip on Emma's hand tightened. "Please don't say that Emma" his own tears threatened to fall, he hated seeing Emma so broken, knowing nothing he could do could fix her.

"It hurts" Emma choked, "it hurts so much Will. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't even a baby, but it was, I read about it online, it wasn't even a centimetre long, but it's heart was already beating Will, all I had to do was keep it safe for 40 weeks. I failed Will, I let you down."

"You didn't let anyone down Emma" Will struggled to speak through his tears, "I read about it too. Losing a baby that early, it probably means that there was something wrong with the baby, something that means it wouldn't have been able to survive outside of you. It hurts now, but imagine how it would have felt if you had carried our baby for those 40 weeks, only to find out then that there was something wrong."

Emma nodded and glanced up at Will. "You're crying" she whispered.

Will reached out a hand, feeling the warm tears on his cheek, "Sorry" he quickly brushed them away.

"Don't be" she whispered, "I was worried about you."

Will apologised again. "I, I didn't know what to do" he sighed, "I mean it hadn't really sunk in, we were having a baby, I was going to be a father, after Te... after everything, it felt too good to be true, and then I found you. I saw the blood Emma, and my heart stopped. It sounds awful but I didn't care about the baby anymore, I just needed to know you were okay." He shook his head, "I couldn't believe we were having a baby, I'd not even got used to the idea of us having a child before it was taken away from us. You, as awful as it was, you had the physical symptoms, I had nothing. I used to beg to whoever was listening to let me wake up, for this all to be a dream, but it's not, I think it's the worst nightmare I could have." His tears were falling freely down his cheeks now as he admitted how much he was hurting for the first time since he'd found Emma curled into a ball on the bathroom floor.

"Will" Emma didn't know what to say. "I love you"

"I love you too" he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "We'll be okay" he told her.

Emma nodded, "I know, but. . ."

"But?"

Emma closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "as much as I want to have children with you Will, I don't think I could do this again."

Will nodded. "It's unlikely, but let's take things slowly, one day at a time. You need time to recover physically Emma, and we both need to recover mentally. I don't want this to take over our lives" he explained, "but at the same time I don't want us to push it in a cupboard and never speak of it again." Emma nodded and Will glanced at the clock on the dashboard, they'd been crying in Emma's car for almost two hours, and Will had no idea how long Emma had been there before he'd arrived. "You said you'd left your keys at work."

Emma nodded, "and my bag."

"I left my bag too" Will told her, "We could go back, grab them and come straight home, or we could see if any of the kids stayed for Glee?"

Emma nodded again, "Glee. I'd like that, if, if you're okay with that."

Will nodded and moved to his car, Emma climbing in beside him Will managed small smile. "Come on then, let's go and see what the drama's about this week."


	14. Chapter 14

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

[Lyrics in italcs are 'Bridge over troubled water' by Simon and Garfunkel & 'The Climb' by Miley Cyus]

* * *

_When you're weary,  
feeling small,  
when tears are in your eyes,  
I will dry them all. _

Emma clung tightly to Will's chest, her eyes filling with tears as they entered the practice room, the glee kids, moving them over to the piano as they sang. Will was surprised to find that there was no one else in the room, the only musical accompaniment came from Kurt playing the piano, and the guitars held by Puck and Artie.

_I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down _

Tina reached out her hand for Emma's, squeezing it softly as Mercedes did the same to Will, pulling them closer, the group all took hold of the hands of the person standing beside them, Kurt standing from the piano, Puck and Artie putting down their guitars, enabling them to join their friends

_Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down _

"I, I. . ." Emma was speechless, "Why?" she asked as the group finished their song, "I mean I'm not even part of your glee club" she knew the group had shown their support to each other through song before, and she could only imagine that this time they were letting Will know they were there for him.

The group disagreed, "bullshit" Puck said loudly, "You married Mr Schue right?" Emma nodded, unsure as to where Puck was going, "well then that makes you part of the family" he said simply, "we don't always get on but we got each other's backs."

"Thank you" Emma smiled, her eyes filling with tears at the kindness and love she felt from the group.

"That's another thing Mr Schuester" Rachel spoke, and Will knew he was in for it, she only used his full surname when she was planning to lecture him on something. Fortunately, this lecture was brief, "are you planning on making your wife co-director any time soon, or is everything she does for the group going to continue to go unrecognised?"

Will chuckled and turned to Emma, "Mrs Schuester, would you do me the honour of co-directing this group of miscreants with me?"

Emma nodded, "I would love to." She smiled again.

"While I resent being called a miscreant" Rachel glared at Will, "welcome to the team" she held out her hand to Emma who shook it firmly.

"And we mean it" Santana spoke sincerely, "the two of you are always there for us all, so anything you need, anything at all then let us know, we're all here for you."

Emma nodded, "thanks" she whispered as she leant her head on Will's chest.

"Right" Will smiled, his chin resting on Emma's head, "let's get down to business, does anyone have any suggestions for the set list for sectionals?"

The group looked at each other, before nodding, "bridge over troubled water" they all suggested.

Will smiled and nodded, "I'll make a list" he said, detaching himself from his wife so he could grab a sheet of paper and a pen.

He scribbled down some more suggestions before Puck spoke, "how about something a little less lame?"

"Like what?"

Puck shrugged, "Some nickleback or green day or something" He picked up his guitar, strumming the first few lines of good riddance by green day.

Will scribbled something else down on his paper, "It's on the list" he told Puck, "I think we should practice vocals on all of these, then pick out our best and add choreography, that way we've got something to al back on if anything untoward happens like last year. I think Noah might be right though, doing something that's not typically a show tune might work in our favour, like vocal adrenaline and bohemian rhapsody"

The group nodded, and Matt raised his hand, "I think I have an idea"

"Shoot"

"Can I use your computer?" he asked. Will nodded and the group followed Matt into the small office as he searched for a song on youtube. How about something that's sort of between this. . ." he began to play 'with or without you' by u2, "and this" he said, flicking to the scala & kolacny brothers' version of the same song. "or there's this" he suggested, clicking open scala & kolacny brothers' cover of The cure's 'Friday I'm in love'

"Puck, are these too lame?" Will asked.

"Those are, but the originals are awesome."

"Would you be prepared to compromise, somewhere in the middle?" Emma asked quietly.

Puck shrugged, "I'd have to hear it."

"I'll add them to the list" Will smiled, trying to please everyone with the song choices.

"I know a song" Brittany said slowly. "It's from some show my sister watches. I don't know what it's called but I could sing it for you."

"Okay" Will nodded, guiding the kids back into the practice room where there was more space.

_"I can almost see it, that dream I am dreaming. But there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it. Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction. My faith is shaking, but I gotta keep trying, gotta keep my head held high" _

Santana moved to stand beside her friend, having a younger sister herself she recognised the song almost instantly, and began to join in, Kurt, Quinn and Rachel joining in soon after, _"There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be a uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb."_

"Wow" Will was speechless. The song seemed perfect, even the lyrics were appropriate for the group of outcasts who let nothing stand in the way of them doing what they loved. "What do you think?" he asked the rest of the group, "do we have our first definite?" The rest of the group were as shocked as Will but slowly began to mumble and nod in agreement. "Great" Will smiled, "I think we'll call it a day, but if you think of any other songs you think we could use at sectionals, you know where to find me"

Once the room was empty, Will found Emma in his arms again. "Will" she whispered.

"Yes Mrs co-director".

"I love you."

Will couldn't help but smile every time he heard her say those three little words. "I love you too" he told her, and or the first time in almost three weeks, things seemed to be getting a little better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen next. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

The weeks passed quickly, unsurprisingly the glee club smashed the competition at sectionals with their renditions of bridge over troubled water, the climb and clocks by Coldplay**. **Will and Emma had allowed the students a week off from rehearsals, before they threw themselves into preparing for regionals, more convinced than ever that they were going to win this time.

"Rachel, take seat, how can I help you?" Emma smiled as she welcomed the young girl into her office.

"I'll stand thank you, and I need to ask you something of a more, erm, personal nature" She took a deep breath, not looking at Emma as she continued, "I, I know I should ask the nurse, but I'm usually so prepared, I don't know how I forgot, it's not like I wasn't expecting it . . ." Emma smiled sadly, she remembered her embarrassment caused by the first period she'd had when she was living with Will.

"Which sort would you like?" Emma asked, opening her drawer, frowning slightly as she noticed both boxes of her 'supplies' were unopened.

"Erm, I don't mind, whatever you've got will be fine."

Emma smiled and passed Rachel a couple of items from each box, "That should see you through to the end of the day, but if not you know where I am" she smiled, watching Rachel push them in her bag, before Emma rummaged in her handbag, pulling out a box, of pain killers "We're not meant to give medication to students, but I trust you don't have any allergies, I know I wouldn't be able to get through 'that time' without these"

Rachel smiled gratefully, "thanks Mrs S" she swallowed two of the white pills with water from her backpack, "I'll see you at Glee" she grinned, heading for the bathroom. It was only once Rachel had left that Emma pulled her diary from it's resting place on her desk. Flicking through the pages she shook her head, tapping her pen against the paper she sighed, unable to believe she'd missed it, or more to the point unable to believe she'd not realised she'd missed it.

_"Could you be, the most beautiful girl in the world?" _Will sung happily as he walked into his wife's office at the end of the day without knocking. Stopping abruptly as he noticed the look on her face. "Em?"

Her head snapped up as she heard his voice. "Will" her voice shook, "We, we need to talk." Will sat cautiously in the chair opposite Emma, he didn't know what it was she wanted to talk to him about, but he knew from the tone of her voice that it was serious. "I had a student in here earlier, she erm, she said something that got me thinking, about, about that problem I get that you don't" Will nodded, "Do you know when I last had that, erm, that problem?"

Will froze, "It was. . ." the more he thought about it the more he struggled to remember the last time she'd cried herself to sleep, her muscles spazming wildly beneath his hand. "I, I don't know"

"Nine weeks" she informed him, "It's been nine weeks and three days since, well, since the last one ended., ten weeks and two days since it started"

Will fell back in the chair, "Have you, erm, any other symptoms?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. There have been a couple of things, but I don't know if they suggest that I'm . . ."

Will nodded slowly, "Okay" he paused for a moment, "I mean it's not like it's a huge surprise, we'd spoken about it, we both knew we weren't using anything, and there have been a lot of opportunities for us to make a baby in the last nine weeks."

Emma smiled, he was right, they'd hardly been able to keep their hands off each other lately, "so what do we do now?"

"I guess we have to find out. We can stop off at the pharmacy on the way home and get a test."

Emma nodded, "okay"

Glee passed slowly, "can we go now?" Emma asked impatiently once the room had emptied of students.

"Give me a minute" Will pushed the last of his papers into a folder before holding out his hand. "Come on".

Each minute dragged like an hour as Will drove them first to the pharmacy and then back to their house. He'd barely opened the door when Emma ran upstairs, locking herself in the ensuite, Will sitting on the bed to wait for her. The three minutes they spent waiting for the results were the longest moments of Emma's life as her emotions rollercoastered from terrified, to excited and back to terrified again.

"That's it." Will finally told her, breaking the silence "three minutes." They were sat hand in hand on their bed, the pregnancy test upturned on the windowsill of the ensuite, "do you want to look?"

Emma shook her head, "will you?"

"Nervous?" Will asked, noticing Emma shaking beside him.

"Terrified. I want a baby" she told him, "but I'm scared in case we, in case I. . . I mean, after what happened last time."

"It's understandable" Will said softly, "I'm scared too, but if you are pregnant, then you're already further along than you were last time, and we'll make a doctor's appointment as soon as possible, it'll be okay Em."

Emma nodded as she forced a smile, "can you check it please"

Will nodded and smiled before walking into the ensuite, he kept his back turned to Emma as he picked up the white stick and turned it over, processing the results before putting it back on the windowsill and walking back to Emma. "Well?" she scanned his face, desperately trying to work out what the results were.

"Congratulations Mommy" Will couldn't hold back his smile any longer, and wrapped his arms around Emma.

"It, it's positive, we're having a baby?"

Will nodded, "It's positive Em, we're going to be parents."

Emma threw her arms around Will, "I, it, Oh my God Will, we're having a baby!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

It took almost a week for the panic to set in. "I don't know if I can do this Will, I mean there'll be examinations, and" she gestured to her chest, "leaking, and hospitals with sick people and dirty diapers, and baby sick, and, and" She shook her head as he pulled her into his chest, rocking her and stroking her back as he tried to soothe her. She knew he'd be a brilliant father, it was her own parenting abilities she doubted.

"Emma" he said softly, "you were able to stop thinking about germs long enough for us to make this baby, you have done the most unselfish thing ever, you've put aside your own fears to give life to another person" he reached to stroke her flat stomach under her shirt, "no one can force you to have any examinations if you're not comfortable with that, if you leak onto a shirt then we can throw it away, buy you new ones. As for diapers , you can wear gloves if it makes you comfortable, you can shower after every diaper change or you can bathe in hand sanitizer, whatever makes you happy. As for the sick, that's what bibs and little cloths are for, if they sick up on the cloth we can wash it, or we can throw it away, and darling, if it worries you that much you can have the baby here."

Emma sniffed slightly, "I can?"

Will nodded and kissed her hair softly, "if it's what you want. This is your body" he told her, "your body and our baby. No one can make you do anything you're uncomfortable with, and I'm guessing that since we've only just found out, that you're not too far along, so we've got plenty of time to do some research, look into our options, and make an informed decision, I don't care what you do, I don't care where you do it, as long as you're happy, and the two of you are safe. We're seeing the doctor tomorrow, we can discuss it then too"

* * *

Will rang the doctor in advance, and explained about Emma's mysophobia, how it was always worse when she was scared or nervous, and she was terrified about seeing the doctor, "Mr and Mrs Schuester" he smiled, shaking Will's hand, smiling at Emma, but not touching her. He put on sterile gloves before touching her, taking her blood pressure and allowing her to stand on a sterile sheet before he weighed her. "You're a little underweight for your height" he noted, "but it's nothing too serious." He wrote a few thing down, "would you like to lay on the bed, I can have a feel of your stomach, I don't like to brag, but I can usually guess how far along you are, give or take a week" Emma looked unsure, "here" the doctor put on fresh gloves and handed Emma a large packet, the words 'sterile until opened' printed on the front. "It's a paper sheet" he explained, "you can put it on the bed."

Emma reached for the sanitizer on the desk, "may I?" the doctor nodded and squirted some gel into her hands before changing his gloves again as Emma laid the sheet on the bed and laid on top of it.

She closed her eyes, mentally repeating that everything was clean and sterile as the doctor pressed firmly on her stomach. "11 weeks" he announced, "How long since the start of your last period?"

Emma blushed, "e, eleven weeks and f, four days" she stuttered.

"Oh I'm good" the doctor laughed, allowing Emma to step from the bed. "I'll arrange an appointment for you at the maternity department, they'll do an ultrasound and be able to give you a more definite idea of your due date once they see how big the baby is."

"How long will it be?" Will asked, "before the appointment?"

The doctor shrugged, "I can't give you a definite date, but it will more than likely be in the next four weeks."

Will saw Emma's eyes fill with tears, "A few months ago" Will began to explain, "we had a positive pregnancy test, four days later she erm, she had heavy bleeding and stomach cramps." He squeezed Emma's hand as her eyes filled with tears, she still wasn't over the loss, and doubted if she ever would be. "I think Em, I think we're both a bit scared it will happen again."

The doctor nodded, "it's understandable. Just give me a moment" He picked up his phone, dialling the maternity unit of the local hospital, scribbling on a note pad as he spoke. "They've got a cancelation, tomorrow at 2pm."

"We'll take it" Will said without stopping to think.

* * *

"I need someone to cover my last 2 classes" Will told Figgins the next morning.

"William, do you understand how much planning needs to go into finding a substitute, planning cover? 5 hours is simply not enough time."

Will sighed and ran his hands over his face, "I can set them exercises from their workbooks, they're good kids, someone just needs to watch them."

"What's this all about William?" Figgins was concerned about the younger man.

"Please don't tell anyone, but Emma's pregnant again, we're both a little. . .apprehensive, especially after last time. She had her first doctors visit last night, he's managed to get us an appointment for a ultrasound today at 2 to put our minds at rest. It was either today or in three weeks time."

Figgins' face lit up, "You should have told me Schue. That is brilliant news, of course you can take the time off, I'll watch you classes if I need to".

Will couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, thank you so much. Obviously Emma won't be here either, but she said she didn't have any appointments. . ."

Figgins nodded, "it's fine, fine, it's more than fine, it's excellent, you just make sure that I get to see a copy of that ultrasound first thing in the morning."

"We're hoping to be back in time for Glee, I take it you'll still be around?"

"I'll be sat here waiting to see that picture" he laughed, shaking Will's hand as he left.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked, walking into the practice room, to find Emma sat on Will's knee, both of their eyes red with tears.

Will nodded and Finn sat down, unsure of whether to believe his teacher or not.

It was only when the last members of the group had entered the room that Will and Emma stood, "Before we start" Will began, "we've got something to tell you but it's on the condition that it doesn't leave these 4 walls." The kids all nodded, not sure what they were going to be told, but promising not to share it with anyone else. He smiled at his wife, unable to tear the grin from his face as he turned back to the kids, "New directions are getting a new member. We're going to be parents!"

The group was silent for a minute. "Is everything okay?" Artie asked slowly, "I mean after last time. . ."

Will nodded, "We just got back from the ultrasound, everything is perfect, the little one's due 7 weeks after regionals"

"Hey, this means Mrs Schue's going to be a milf" Puck cheered from the back of the room

Emma frowned, "A Milf?"

"A mommy I'd like to fu..."

"Thank you Puck" Mr Schue cut in before Puck had chance to finish, seeing Emma begin to blush he took her in his arms, "he's right though" he whispered, not quite quietly enough, as the sound of cheering and 'go Schue' filled the room, accompanied by someone making vomiting noises, and Mercedes announcing that the 'loved up white guys' needed to get a room.

"We've got one" Will grinned, rocking Emma from side to side, "You're in it"

Rachel was the next to speak, "As happy as I am for the two of you, and as much as I like seeing a couple in love, we are in fact meant to be rehearsing for the upcoming regionals contest"

Mr Schue laughed. "Well get singing and dancing then, same songs as last time. And Puck, please don't look at my wife like that"


	17. Chapter 17

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

[Lyric in itaics from 'Chasing Cars' By Snow Patrol]

Also, I've posted a second M rated one shot in 'forever yours' if anyone wants to read

* * *

Emma paused as she walked down the corridor, one hand on the wall for support the other on her churning stomach. She'd suffered from intermittent nausea over the past few weeks, but had yet to experience any actual 'morning' sickness. She swallowed hard a few times before dropping the files she was carrying and bolting into the nearest toilets, knowing that that was all about to change. Unfortunately the closest toilets were in the cheerio's locker rooms, and Emma, who had failed to lock the door to the stall, was sat on the floor her hair hiding her face when Sue found her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Sue asked, startling Emma. "I thought one of my cheerios was taking the weight loss thing too far again!" Sue rolled her eyes, "but no, it seems we have an intruder. "

"Sue. . ." Emma was cut off by another wave of nausea forcing her head back over the toilet

"Go home" Sue said forcefully, "the last thing I need is my cheerleaders catching whatever it is that's making you spew your guts up."

"I'm not ill Sue" Emma insisted.

"Really?" Sue raised an eyebrow, "Because you don't seem like the sort of person to do this to yourself, what is it Erica, is young William bored of you already?"

"Sue, I do not have a eating disorder." She could tell Sue didn't believe her, "neither am I contagious"

"Whatever, I'm bored now, just make sure there's no traces of your breakfast left in my locker room when you've done." She said, turning on her heel and leaving. She returned a few minutes later throwing a hair band in Emma's direction without a word and leaving again.

When Emma returned to her office after lunch with Will, she was surprised to find a large packet of ginger biscuits and some ginger tea bags on her desk. A post it note stuck to the biscuits '_Ginger is rumoured to be good for morning sickness. Don't try and deny it Bambi, if you're not bulimic and you're not ill the only other explanation is that you let William knock you up. And don't think this changes anything, I just don't want you regurgitating your breakfast in my locker room. If anyone finds out about this, vomming your guts up will be the least of your worries. S.'_

"Sue knows" Emma told Will as he met her in his office at the end of the day, "about . . ." she let her left hand run over her flat stomach, her right holding out the note towards Will.

"You were sick?" he asked not caring about the contents of the note, just needing to know his wife was okay. Emma nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry"

Will smiled and pulled Emma into his arms, "did you shower?" he asked

Emma shook her head, "I have mouthwash and toothpaste in my desk, I've been expecting this since we found out" she told him.

Will smiled proudly, unable to believe how far she'd come, "I love you, you know that right?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I know it." She grinned as he took her hand and lead her from her office.

They spent the evening curled into each other on the sofa, browsing the internet for baby things, "who'd have thought something so small would need so much stuff" Will laughed.

"Are we going to find out?"Emma asked, "what we're having?"

Will nodded, "I'd like to, yeah. Would you?"

Emma nodded, "yeah, I don't like the yellow stuff" she screwed her nose up cutely, "I like that and that" she told him decisively pointing to a blue nursery set adorned with airplanes, and a pink set with butterflies on.

"I don't know. I quite like that one" Will pointed to a gender neutral set, cream with a brown bear, and spots in different shades of brown.

"That is nice" Emma yawned, "the bear looks fluffy, it's cute."

Will laughed and closed the laptop, "come on sleepy head, let's get you to bed."

Almost an hour later Will noticed Emma was still awake. He took her hand in his and began singing softly to her, _"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_" He felt Emma shift slightly, moving closer to him, before moving her head to rest on his shoulder. He kissed her head and began to play with her hair as he continued to sing, _" Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life". _

He was surprised when Emma began to sing along, she only ever sang when she didn't think he could hear her, but she had a beautiful voice, he was almost mesmerised, "_All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes they're all I can see_"

Will smiled as he sang the final verse, "_I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all"_. Will began to think about how true the lyrics were. He wasn't sure when he began to like Emma as more than a friend, but he was so glad it happened, and he knew already that he wanted to be with her forever, he hadn't told her this though, he'd not wanted to seem too forward.

"Will" Emma woke him from his thoughts, "I mean it you know, I know it's not a lot, but I think I've changed while I've been with you, changed for the better, everything I am is because of you."

Will shook his head, "No. Everything you are is because of you, you've been the one that's been strong enough to face your fears not me."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. And don't tell me I would because if I could have done it without you I'd have done it years ago."

"Okay" Will sighed, not wanting to cause another argument, "but I can't take all the credit, you have been so strong" he told her, "and I know you won't give in. If you weren't serious about sorting this, no matter how hard I pushed you, how much I encouraged you it wouldn't happen."

Emma yawned, "Let's just say we're both great and go to sleep?"

Will laughed and kissed Emma's head, "anything for the pretty lady"

* * *

Emma stood side on to the mirror the next morning, running her hands over her stomach, "Will" she yelled, "Will, I'm getting fat." He laughed as he ran up from the kitchen, having never heard of a woman be so excited to have put on weight. "Look" she turned as he stood in the doorway, Grinning proudly as her hands roamed the tiny curve of her stomach. Anyone else would just think that she'd put on weight, only a select few knew the real reason.

"So Beautiful" Will growled, wrapping his arms around her his hands following hers, she'd been so engrossed with her stomach she'd not seen him creep up on her, "And, all, mine" he kissed her shoulder between each word. "You need to get dressed" Will told her, "before I pounce on you and we're late meeting the midwife"

Emma giggled, since their wedding night Will and Emma's relationship had always been physical, but once she'd found out she was pregnant he'd hardly been able to keep his hands off her. "You've got a one track mind"

Will nodded, "I know. But who can blame me, have you seen how good looking my wife is?"

Emma laughed and batted away Will's wondering hands, "You know we're going to have to go clothes shopping" she informed him, "none of my clothes will fit soon, I'll have nothin to wear."

Will grinned, "in that case" he decided, "I'm going to put a ban on buying new clothes."

"I'm sure Noah would love that" Emma smirked as Will's face fell.

"We'll go this afternoon" he told her, "The only person I'm sharing you with is right here" he let his hands wonder to her stomach, stroking the smooth skin gently before Emma pulled away and finally managed to get dressed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

"Third time Lucky?" Will tried to lift Emma's spirits, the first two midwifes they'd met had been definite nos. Despite being told about Emma's mysophobia, neither midwife had been sensitive to her issues. One had even tried to convince Emma that the sterile environment of the hospital would be better for her, even going as far as to suggest that Emma might want to consider a cesarean. The second had only been marginally better, not seeming too interested in reassuring Emma's fears and almost avoiding answering any of the couple's questions. They only hoped the third, and for today the final, midwife was better.

"Mr and Mrs Schuester?" Will answered the door to the woman, allowing her into the house, smiling to Emma as she slipped off her shoes and helped herself to sanitizer from the table in the hall, "I'm Kate Emerson." She held out her clean hand to first Emma then Will. Things were looking good.

"Please" Will lead her into the living room, "Will and Emma."

Kate nodded and took a seat opposite Will and Emma. "This is your first child?" Emma nodded, "and you're considering a home birth?" Emma nodded again.

"Emma has some. . ." Will paused, "some fears. We both think that being in familiar surroundings will help her stay calm." He explained as Emma blushed, hating that Will was having to tell the midwife that his wife was crazy.

"You'll have to excuse me." Kate spoke politely, "I've never dealt with a woman with phobias like yours" she explained, "but if you decide you want me to be your midwife then, if you don't mind, I think it would be beneficial for us to sit and have a chat about it. I've done a bit of research, but I suppose it's better for you to tell me what it's like than for me to read from a book."

"Would you be willing for Emma to have a home birth?" Will asked.

Kate nodded, "absolutely, if that's what she wants. Although I'm not going to promise your baby will be born at home. I think if there are any complications, say the baby is breech, or if you're in labour for a while and aren't progressing, then I'd suggest we went to the hospital, but even if you did end up in a maternity unit I'd push for you to deliver in the most natural way possible. If that's what you want, You're not the first person with these fears to have a child" Kate spoke softly, "But I think you should know that it won't be like you see on tv. You won't give birth to a shiny clean baby, but we can wrap it in a towel before you have cuddle, or dad or I could give the little one a quick wipe down." The midwife looked to Will and he nodded in agreement, "It won't be easy, and there's going to be a lot of mess, but you'll just have to concentrate on the reward you'll be getting. you have to remember Emma, that you were able to make this baby, you let 'germs' from another person inside you because you wanted to make this baby. When this baby's born, the only germs it will have on it will be yours, they'll come from you."

Emma nodded and blinked back tears. "Thank you." She whispered.

Kate smiled, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"How. . ." Emma's voice was shaking with nerves, "How often will you want to. . .you know" she glanced at her lap, "examine me?"

"As often as you're comfortable with. I live around 45 minutes away. If you were delivering at a hospital they'd probably get you to ring them or go in when your contractions got to 5 minutes apart, but what I ask is that you ring me as soon as you start having contractions, and then again when they take on a regular pattern whether that's every 12 minutes or every 3 minutes. Ideally I'd like to examine you when I arrived so I know what's going on, and then again to check you're fully dilated before you start pushing. But if you feel like nothing's happening, I can examine you on a more regular basis to reassure you that things are heading in the right direction. It's completely up to you."

Emma glanced at Will, no words were needed before she looked back at Kate. "We'd like you to deliver our baby". She told the midwife.

Kate looked shocked. "Really, I mean I didn't expect an answer straight away, if you want to discuss it. . .?"

Emma shook her head, "there's nothing to discuss."

"Wow." Kate was shocked, she'd never had a couple make a decision so quickly. "There's a lot of paperwork that needs filling in, insurance details, doctors contacts, that sort of thing, but I don't have any of it with me, I didn't expect you to decide so quickly." She said truthfully. "But I'll give you this" she pulled a card from her bag, "It's got all my contact details on for if you need me, and I'll bring the papers down later in the week. Do you have your doctors details?" she asked, "then I can contact them and get the information I need from them."

Will nodded, "I'll go fetch them for you"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Will asked, hearing Emma sigh before she began to shift restlessly on the sofa later that evening.

"Hmph" Emma frowned and folded her arms, wincing slightly and quickly unfolding them.

"Emma?" Will moved to sit beside her, "talk to me."

"I'm uncomfortable" she told him. "My. . ." she gestured to her chest, "are really sore, I constantly feel like I'm going to throw up, I've lost count of the number of times I had to pee today, I haven't showered since yesterday, and every time I see you I just want to rip your clothes off and. . ." she tried to think of the right phrase, "be intimate with you."

Will laughed and pulled her from the sofa, "come on."

"What?"

"Upstairs" Will pulled her after him, "we can shower, you can pee if you need to, and I might be able to do something about your other problem" he grinned. "Oh Emma" Will sighed as she undressed, "no wonder they're sore" he ran his fingers over the red marks under her breasts. "I think someone needs new underwear."

"I, I, it's so embarrassing" Emma blushed, "I was going to buy some online, but I don't even know what size I need to get anymore."

"We can get you measured" he told her, "holding his hand out to stop her replying. "It will be five minutes Emma, five minutes with someone you won't ever see again, someone that doesn't know you and does this sort of thing every day. Then we can come home, you can change and you'll be a lot more comfortable."

"What if they keep getting bigger?" Emma asked quietly.

"Then we keep getting you new underwear" Will said simply, "I don't want you to make yourself uncomfortable just because you're too embarrassed to say anything." He told her, taking her hands in his, "you're pregnant Emma, this is all completely normal, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Emma nodded, "I know, it's just. . ."

"Hey" Will kissed away the tears that were rolling slowly down her cheeks, "there is nothing to worry about Em. Nothing to be ashamed about, your body's just getting its self ready to feed our beautiful baby." He saw Emma smile slightly as he laid his left hand over the gentle swell of her stomach. "Now, if I remember rightly, we were going to shower, and. . ."

Emma grinned as Will's hand moved from her stomach, "shower's this way" she smirked, pulling him into the ensuite.


	19. Chapter 19

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

"What do you think then?" Will asked, placing his hand on the gentle curve of his wife's stomach the day before her 20 week scan, "Sophie or Jack?" Emma gasped, "Have you changed your mind?" Will asked, "Would you prefer a Darcy, or a Spencer, or Maisy or Ryan?."

Emma shook her head, "how did you know, about Sophie and Jack?"

"You told me, remember?" Emma shook her head, "When we were looking at this place online, your face it up when you saw the yard. You tried to tell me it would be good for barbeques, but then you confessed. You said you saw the picture of the back garden and you could imagine me running after Sophie, I was trying to get her to come in to dinner, and you said you'd be in the kitchen with baby Jack, making food for us all"

Emma grinned, "You remembered?"

"Of course I did" Will smiled, "My beautiful girl could see herself having my children. How could I forget something like that?"

Emma laid her hand over Will's on her stomach, "I love you" she smiled, "and I think Sophie loves you too."

"Sophie" Will smiled, "I think she's a Sophie too."

"You're okay with that?" Emma asked, calling her Sophie, if she is a girl."

Will nodded, "of course I am. Sophie Schuester, you have to admit it's got a ring to it."

Emma smiled, "She needs a middle name. Do you want to. . .?"

Will couldn't stop a grin spreading over his face, "Grace" he said almost instantly.

"Sophie Grace" Emma nodded, "I like it. . .we're a bit stuck if she's not a she though!"

Will shook his head, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that actually."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "go on . . ."

"Well my name's Will obviously, my father's called Bill, his father was William. . .you get the idea. I was going to ask if you'd mind using William as a middle name, but Jack William doesn't sound right, so I wondered, if we had a son, could we call him Jake instead? Jacob William Schuester?"

Emma nodded, "Sophie and Jake, even better than Sophie and Jack." She laughed pausing for a moment before asking "Why Grace?"

"It was my grandmother's name" he said eventually, "I used to spend every summer with her but she died not long after I finished college. When. . .when the doctor said Terri was having a girl, I wanted to call her Gracie, but Terri said no, she was insistent on calling our 'child' Tegan Nicole. She said she was carrying the child so she should name it, I didn't get a say."

"Oh Will" Emma cursed her hormones as tears sloped from her eyes, "We don't have to call her Sophie, or him Jack, Jake, if you'd rather we chose something else. . . "

Will shook his head, "in my head our children have always been Sophie and Jack, even before we knew we were ready, since that day you told me they're the only names I've thought of calling our babies, I couldn't imagine our children being anything other than Sophie or Jack, or Jake of course" he smiled, "with Terri I just got told, this is our daughter's name. And it was a nice name, but it wasn't for me, and I didn't have a say. You've let me have a say, and it just so happens I love your choice of name, but had I not, I know you'd have allowed us to reach a compromise. You are nothing like her" he said firmly, "this is nothing like when she was 'pregnant'. There's no cushion under your shirt for a start "he laughed and I don't ever want you to compare yourself to that woman" Will told Emma, "You're so much better than her. Don't ever think you're not."

"Mr and Mrs Schuester" the doctor smiled as they walked into the room, "You're looking well" he smiled to Emma, passing her the sterile sheet which she took from the packet and laid on the bed as usual. "How have you been since I last saw you. I hear you've found yourself a midwife?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, she's really nice, understanding, she's the sort of person that I want to deliver my baby."

The doctor laughed, "That's good then, so how have you been?"

"I've been okay" she thought for a minute, "I've been sick a couple of times, and I feel tired a lot."

"Okay" the doctor scribbled something down, "that's nothing to worry about." He reached for the sanitizer, "Mind if I. . .?" He gesture to her swollen stomach. Emma shook her head, allowing the doctor to feel at her abdomen before weighing her and taking her blood pressure, "Your bp's fine, and you're gaining weight steadily. . . In fact I'd place a bet on it being all baby" he told her, "and speaking of your baby are you ready to meet them again?"

Both Will and Emma nodded as Emma climbed back onto the bed, rolling her top up once again. She screwed her eyes shut as the gel was squeezed onto her stomach She felt Will take her hand and kiss her temple, "It's okay Emma" he whispered, "just keep telling yourself that you're doing it for the baby." Emma nodded but failed to stop a tear falling from her eyes. She knew Will had anti-bacterial hand wipes in his pocket, but it was only the thought of seeing her child that was stopping her from running from the room and scrubbing her skin until she was red raw.

"And there we are" the doctor smiled, turning the screen towards Emma and Will, "You've got the head here, baby's spine, one arm here, the other one's tucked up by the head, and then there are the feet just here." He pointed to the each feature in turn, "Everything looks fine." He told them, taking some measurements and writing them on Emma's notes. "You can see the heartbeat here" he said gesturing to the screen, but would you like to hear it too?" Both Will and Emma nodded, and after fiddling with the machine for a moment, the rhythmatic beating of the baby's heart filled the room.

"How amazing is that?" Will asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"I know" Emma nodded

"Can you tell what it is? I mean boy or girl?" Will asked the doctor,

"I can indeed" he grinned as he moved the probe over Emma's stomach.

* * *

Later that night Emma rang her parents and Will rang his before dialling the midwife's number, and putting the phone on loudspeaker. "So?" Kate answered after the first ring. She knew she'd be getting the notes from the doctor soon, but she was still eager to hear how things had gone.

"She's a girl." Will announced cheerfully, his cheeks ached, he'd been unable to stop himself grinning since the moment he doctor told them they were having a daughter.

"Congratulations. You're calling her Sophie right?"

"Yeah" Emma sighed happily, "Sophie Grace."

"That's a lovely name" Kate said truthfully, she'd heard some odd name choices sine she'd become a midwife, and she was always pleased when she heard parents-to-be announce their child would have a name that was suitable for use by someone other than a newborn, she couldn't really imagine Fairy Honeysuckle or her Peachblossom introducing themselves as a 40 year old at a job interview. "And is everything else okay?" she asked.

"The doctor said she was perfect" Will smiled proudly.

"That's brilliant" Kate smiled, talking to Will and Emma for a while before leaving them to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Emma" Will said slowly, as he sat massaging her feet later that night.

"Yeah" she mumbled sleepily from where she'd been dozing on the sofa.

"I erm, I've been thinking about a lot of things recently, and I think I'm going to quit glee."


	20. Chapter 20

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

"What?" Emma was shocked, "but Will, you love Glee, and the kids."

"I know" he sighed, "but I love you and Sophie more. On a normal day I can be home by 4, 4.30 tops, but after Glee practice it's going to be 6.30 at the earliest, later if we get to nationals. The very most I'm going to be able to do is bath Sophie and put her to bed. I don't want that Emma."

Emma sighed, "It wouldn't be every night though Will, and I'll be on maternity leave for a while, I can bring Sophie to practices, we could make it work."

Will shook his head, "I've made my mind up Emma, I'm going to make an announcement tomorrow."

The kids sat in shock, shaking their heads as the news that their coach was bailing on them slowly sunk in. "I'll take you to sectionals" Will told them, "and I'll make sure you have another coach before I go" he promised. The kids understood Will's desire to spend time with his family, but were understandably upset that he was leaving.

We respect your decision to leave Glee" Rachel spoke,. appointing herself spokeswoman of the group a week after Will had announced he was quitting the cub, "and we wanted you to know that there are no hard feelings." She stood from her seat, and took two neatly wrapped parcels from the floor by her feet. "This one is for the both of you." She gave the larger of the gifts to Emma, "and this one is for you" she said, passing the smaller gift to Will.

Will didn't know what to say, "Guys, I, we, you didn't have to get us anything."

"When you see what we got you might wish we hadn't" Puck piped up from the back of the room.

"Open them then" Kurt encouraged.

Emma and Will opened their gifts, Emma unwrapping a copy of 'what to expect when you're expecting' Will chuckling as he found a copy of 'What to Expect When Your Wife is Expanding' nestled amongst layers of tissue paper

"We know you like to be prepared" Tina smiled nervously.

Will and Emma smiled, "Thank you" Emma said sincerely, "but really, you shouldn't have."

"Is everything okay Quinn?" Will asked, noticing the young blonde lingering in the room once everyone had left.

"I erm, I got this for you" she took another neatly wrapped parcel from her bag, handing it over before turning her attention to Emma, "it's a pregnancy journal" she explained, "I did one for Beth, so she'd know about me and Puck and why, why we couldn't keep her" She felt her eyes fill with tears, and Will squeezed her arm softly, "but I thought it would be cool, so your baby could know about you when you were just Mr & Mrs Schue and not someone's Mummy and daddy."

Emma smiled at the young girl, "it's lovely, thank you Quinn, and the baby, we erm, we found out yesterday, she's a Sophie"

Quinn threw her arms around Emma before pulling away as she realised what she was doing, "sorry, sorry, it's just, I'm so happy for you"

Emma smiled, shocked at Quinn's sudden outburst of affection, "it's, it's fine, really, we didn't know how you'd take it, with, with Beth."

"It's fine Mrs Schue, I'm fine, I'm really happy for you, Beth's fine too, Shelby lets Puck and I see her sometimes, she's getting so big." Quinn saw the puzzled look on Will's face, "Beth not Shelby" she laughed. Will nodded and chuckled, "But yeah, Shelby's really good, she even let me sleep in her spare room the other week after. . ." Quinn shook her head, "It doesn't matter. . .Sophie's a really pretty name" she tried to change the subject.

"Quinn" Will sighed, "I know this is highly inappropriate, but we've got a spare room, if you ever feel like you've got nowhere else to go, you know we'll never turn you away."

"Thank you" Quinn whispered, things with her mother had improved in the short time since she'd moved back in, but they still far from perfect.

"I erm, I've got some maternity clothes at home, I wondered if you wanted them? I mean they're so expensive and I've got no need for them anymore, I understand if you don't want them though" Quinn mumbled, once again trying to change the subject.

"That would be lovely Quinn, thank you, we'll pay you for them of course."

Quinn shook her head, "Don't be silly, the two of you have done enough for me. I'll bring them in for you tomorrow" she smiled, "but I better be off, the others will be wondering where I've got to" she laughed, hugging first Emma and then Will, "See you" she grinned as she left the room.

"I am so proud of you" Will beamed, pulling Emma into him, "You let Quinn hug you twice and you didn't panic or freak out at all".

"I love these kids like they're my own" Emma explained, "and I figured that I wouldn't freak out if Sophie hugged me" she moved her hand to her stomach, "so I shouldn't when any of the glee kids touch me. They're really excited about this Will" she gestured to her stomach, "I don't want to shut them out."

Will nodded. "Still love you though"

* * *

"Will" Emma whispered loudly, trying to wake him. She smiled as he mumbled something in his sleep, "Will, wake up." She shook his shoulders firmly trying to wake him.

Will took her hand with him him, pulling her with him as he rolled over, "Not now Em." He mumbled.

"Will" Emma repeated for a third time, "I think the baby's kicking"

"What?" Will sat up in quickly, flicking the light on

"I've been feeling her move for a couple of weeks now, but that felt like a definite kick. It could just be wind though." She frowned in concentration as she rolled up her pyjama top, pushing her hand against her stomach, trying to feel her unborn child move again.

"Can I?" Will offered his hand, allowing Emma to push it against her stomach.

"Come on Sophie, kick Daddy" Emma encouraged, grinning as she felt something move in her stomach. "Feel that?" The grin on Will's face said everything. His eyes filling with tears as Sophie continued her assault on her mother. "Will?" she whispered softly, reaching out to wipe his tears away.

"Terri" he whispered, "she wouldn't let me touch it, said I might hurt it, it all makes sense now though" He sniffed loudly before forcing a smile, "but enough about that, I'm not going to let her ruin this"

"Will" Emma said softly, her fingers linking with his on her stomach, "you can touch this" she ran their hands over her stomach "whenever you want. Without having to sanitize, I mean obviously if your hands are filthy then I'd like you to wash them" Will tried to stop Emma rambling, but she continued, "I might be the one carrying her, but she's your baby too, I know you'd never hurt me, hurt her. I want you to sing to her and kiss her and read her stories. It'll make me feel better about being fat if nothing else"

Will grinned, "you're pregnant Emma, not fat, I love this" he ran his handover her stomach, "I love that you're letting me be a part of this, I love that you were comfortable enough to let me do this to you. But I also love to sleep, so if you don't mind Sophie" he bent down to brush his lips over Emma's rounded stomach, "I want to lie down with your mummy and make the most of the few hours that are left until the alarm goes off."

Emma smiled and allowed Will one last kiss to her stomach before rolling her top down, waiting tor Will to turn out the light, before leaning into him, closing her eyes, her fingers still intertwined with Will's he moved them to rest on her stomach she allowed herself to drift into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

"Emma" Will mumbled sleepily, finding her stood in front of the fridge at 3am. "What's going on."

"Your baby is hungry" she said simply, gazing into the open fridge, one hand holding the door open, the other stroking circles on her ever expanding stomach.

"And what does Sophie want this time?" he asked, moving to stand behind her, resting his hand over hers. Emma said nothing, but chewed her bottom lip, her eyes focused on the carton of chocolate milk Will had bought. "Does Sophie have different tastes to her mummy?" he asked, following her gaze. Emma nodded and Will reached for the carton. He sat Emma down at the small table before taking three glasses from the cupboard. He filled one to the brim with the brown liquid, the second he only half filled and the third he filled with water. "Try it" Will said, putting the half full cup and the water in front of his nervous wife. "Imagine how shocked your therapist would be if you told her you'd drank milk!" he grinned, unable to tear his eyes from Emma as she lifted the glass to her lips, taking a small sip before smiling and emptying the glass. "I take it Sophie approves?"

Emma nodded and smiled as Will passed her his still full glass which she also quickly emptied. "Thank you" she grinned happily.

"Every day" Will began, "Every day you find another way to amaze me." He kissed her head before standing from the table, putting a pb&J sandwich and another glass of chocolate milk in front of Emma. "You said Sophie was hungry. I made her a sandwich" he explained

"Want to go halfsies?" Emma grinned

Will nodded and took a sandwich from the plate. "Who'd have thought it? That two years after we shared that sandwich, we'd be sat here, married, with a baby on the way, still sharing our food."

"I wouldn't change a thing though" Emma sighed happily.

"I would" Will said, earning a shocked glance from Emma. "If I could change it, I'd have made you mine a long long time ago."

Emma smiled, "you were worth the wait Will."

"So were you" he agreed, "every single second."

Will stood up and placed the empty plates and glasses in the sink, watching as Emma frowned slightly. "Emma" he said calmly, "it's almost 4am, we have to be up for work in 2 and a half hours, I promise you I will wash them as soon as I wake up, but right now we both need to get back to sleep.

Emma didn't look convinced, "You go back to bed" Emma suggested, "I'll just wash these and then be straight up, I won't sleep unless I know they're done."

"Leave them Emma, they'll still be there in the morning. Think of it as practice."

"What for?"

"Well what happens if I'm at work, you've just finished lunch and before you've had time to wash up, Sophie wakes and needs feeding and changing? You'd leave the dishes right?"

Emma nodded, "of course I would."

"Well then" Will took her hand, right now I need to sleep, and I can't sleep without you, so you can leave the dishes."

"Will" Emma's protest fell on deaf ears as Will wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her from the kitchen.

"Sophie wants to sleep" Will nodded, kissing his wife and pulling the covers over them, "Love you Em" He flicked off the small light by his bed, and got no reply from Emma. She was already asleep.

* * *

"Okay Will clapped his hands and called the group to order, "sit down, I've got something to tell you." He waited for the group to take their seats before continuing, "I've been asking around and Mrs Morris, the English teacher has agreed to take on coaching you after regionals, she's going to sit in on a few sessions to get used to how things are run." The kids nodded and mumbled between themselves, still not happy about Will leaving the group, "Now Emma and I are going to speak Figgins about the arrangements for regionals, you know what you're doing and we're trusting you to get on with things." He warned before leaving the room, hand in hand with his wife.

"I don't know how I feel about the two of you chaperoning the glee kids to regionals without anyone else." Figgins spoke truthfully, "you are quite heavily pregnant, and you know that if I had my way you'd already be at home with your feet up." Emma nodded, Figigins had tried, and failed, to convince her to start her maternity leave several times already, and with only nine weeks left until Sophie was due, he panicked every time she did anything more strenuous than sitting at her desk. He was almost as bad as Will. Almost.

"I've spoken to Mrs Morris" Will told him, "she's going to take over the running of the glee club after regionals, so I can spend more time with Sophie and Emma. She's agreed to help chaperone."

Figgins nodded, "Okay. I'm still not sure about you going all that way though Emma."

Emma smiled, "Thank you for your concern principal Figgins, but we'll only be gone for the day and I'll still have 7 weeks left before my due date. I'm sure I'll be fine, and I'd rather go with the kids than sit at home on my own."

Figgins nodded again, "okay. But make sure you take care of her Schue."

"Of course I will." Will confirmed, surprised that Figgins even felt the need to tell him to loo after his wife.

"We had a discussion whilst you were gone." Rachel spoke as Will and Emma walked back into the room. "We want you to know that we don't want Mrs Morris to take over" she announced.

The rest of the group mumbled in agreement before Kurt spoke up, "You started glee club Mr S, without the two of you we wouldn't have come this far, and we've decided we don't want to go any further without you."

"We're gonna rock regionals" Mercedes told him, "but win or lose we're not gonna carry on with glee after."

"But you've improved so much" Emma was shocked, "What if you win regionals?"

It was Puck that spoke next, "then we go out on a high, not as a bunch of crappy losers"

"We've made our minds up Mr S, Mrs S" Quinn told the two adults, "so we should probably get on with rehearsals, make the most of the time we've got left."

* * *

They stood nervously on the stage, Vocal adrenaline to their right were wearing smug looks on their faces, they'd convinced themselves that they'd won.

And the runners up of the 2010 Ohio show choir competition, Vocal adrenaline"

Emma had barley registered the announcement before she found herself being grabbed around the waist by Will his lips against hers as the kids almost suffocated them in a celebratory hug as they were announced winners.

Will took the trophy, a proud grin etched on his face, along with marrying Emma and finding out she was pregnant this was definitely up there as one of the best moments of his life. He was so engrossed in his own happiness that he didn't notice Rachel take hold of the announcer's microphone.

"I think I speak for us all when I say We're so surprised to have won, we knew the competition would be hard, but. . "

"But we're under no illusions that this has been a walk in the park compared to the competition we'll face at nationals, we'll see you there" Will waved the trophy above his head before guiding the kids off the stage.

"Mr Schuester" Rachel was angry that he'd stolen the limelight from her, "we made it very clear to you that New Directions were disbanding after regionals, we need to let the show choir organisation know that, as runners up, it will be Vocal Adrenaline at nationals, not us."

Will paused for a minute, turning to face Emma as she smiled and nodded, her hand rubbing circles on her stomach. "Not even if I was still your coach?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

"What?" The room fell silent.

"You heard me, you've worked so hard to get this far, I can't let you throw all that away because of me."

"What about Sophie, and Mrs Schue?" Quinn asked.

Will glanced at his wife, "Emma never wanted me to leave, and we'd sort something, we might have to move some practices to lunchtimes or something, but I'm sure we could make it work." The room was silent for a minute, "so what do you think?" he asked.

"Like you even have to ask" Mercedes hollered, "we're going to nationals!"

The group once again began to cheer and chatter loudly, only Brittany stood confused, "But San said we weren't going to practice once the baby came. We can't go to nationals without practicing."

"We will practice Brit" Quinn tried to explain.

Brittany turned to Emma, "so aren't you having the baby anymore? Are you going to keep it in there forever, cos like what happens if it gets too big and you pop like the time I filled the water balloon too full, I like you, I don't want you to burst." She became visibly upset at the thought of Emma exploding.

"I won't explode" Emma tried to reassure her, "I am still having the baby, She'll be here in a few weeks."

"So are you like selling her on ebay or something?"

Will sighed and shook his head. "Brittany, We weren't going to practice because I wanted to be able to spend time with the baby, do you understand?" Brittany nodded, "Okay, but now we're still going to practice. . ."

"But then you won't see your baby, and she'll not know who you are and get really scared that you're a burglar if . . ."

"Brittany" Emma interrupted, "I'm going to bring the baby to rehearsals, so you can practice and she still get to see her daddy. Is that okay?"

"Oh" Brittany nodded, "why didn't you just say that?"

Will laughed and shook his head, "We haven't got to leave for another couple of hours, how about we go and get a celebratory pizza or something, Rachel, I'm sure there will be something vegan on the menu" he added before the diva had a chance to protest.

* * *

As Emma's due date grew closer, Will found her becoming more attached to him. It was almost like she needed him to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. she'd find herself sat by the door as 4 pm grew closer, waiting for him to come in and wrap her in his arms, she craved physical contact with him.

"Good day?" Will asked, having not had time to speak to his wife since he left that morning, no matter how tired Emma was, she insisted Will woke her to say goodbye.

"We missed you" Emma sighed as Will kissed her head, his hands moving to cradle her swollen stomach.

"I missed you too" Will whispered guiding her to the sofa.

"I think she's missed you" Emma moved her hands to rest on Will's, "She's not been this active since I saw you this morning."

"I can't believe how close we are to being parents" he told her, kissing his fingers before laying them back on Emma's stomach, "and how big you've got." It always surprised Will how someone as tiny as Emma could have such a huge bump, although her stomach and her breasts were the only places she'd put on weight, from behind you'd never guess that she was approaching her final month of pregnancy.

"She needs to stop growing" Emma sighed, "I can't even get socks on anymore" she frowned, wriggling her bare toes, "you're going to have to dress me before you leave for work in the mornings."

Will giggled cheekily, "I'd rather undress you when I came home."

Emma shook her head, "William Schuester, you are terrible."

"You loved me for it" Will winked at his wife, "but there was something you wanted to do tonight?"

Emma's face fell, "yeah" she whispered as Will helped her stand.

* * *

"You can do this Em, you can, I know you can". Will squeezed Emma's hand as they sat in the car park outside the supermarket. Emma had told Will she wanted to be 'normal' for their child, and she decided that one act of normality was to go shopping without having to sanitize her hands after every item she picked up, she wanted to be able to push the trolley without disinfecting it first. He wiped away the tears from her cheeks before speaking again, "I'm going to say something Emma, and I don't want you to freak out or think I'm saying you won't be a great mum because you will be Em, but kids need dirt, they need germs. It's how they build up immunity to things, not all germs are bad. You can do this Emma, it won't make you ill, the germs won't hurt you. You have hand sanitizer in your bag?" Emma nodded, and Will held his hand out. She passed him the small bottle and he leant over, putting it into the glove compartment, "It will be right here waiting for you when we've done, then we can go home and shower if it's what you want." Emma nodded slowly and allowed Will to wipe her tears away and kiss her softly. "Ready?"

Emma sniffed and nodded, "Ready."

Will smiled and helped his wife from the car, "come on then" he kissed her cheek softly, "I've got something to show you when we get home."

Two hours and almost three panic attacks later Will and Emma were back at home. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded, "I know, I know I over reacted, but I sort of expected it to be a lot worse."

"you didn't over react. I think you did really Well Emma, just imagine how the person you were three years ago would feel right now"

"I used to wear gloves" she confessed.

Will smiled, "I love you." He bent down to kiss her softly.

"I love you too" Emma replied, "you said you had something to show me?"

"Oh, yeah" Will walked from the room, returning a few seconds later with a small plastic bag in his hands "I know we promised we'd buy things for Sophie together, but I saw this, and well . . ." he passed the bag to Emma and she reached inside, pulling out a tiny pink t-shirt, the slogan on the front reading, 'sorry boys, daddy says I can't date 'til I'm 30'

"Will" she laughed

"you like it?"

Emma nodded, "I love it."

"Good" Will kissed Emma again, "I'll just put the rest of the groceries away, and then we can curl up in bed and watch a dvd or something?" he suggested. Emma nodded, "will you rub my feet too?" she fluttered her eyelashes, knowing that Will could never say no to her. "Okay." He laughed, stealing a final kiss before moving back into the kitchen. He walked back through to the living room once he'd done, smiling at the sight before him, Emma had fallen asleep sat on the sofa, the tiny t-shirt Will had bought laid neatly over her bump, almost as if she was trying it on for size. Will shook his head as he laid a blanket over her legs. "You have got no idea" he whispered before kissing her forehead softly, "no idea just how much I love you." 


	23. Chapter 23

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - I couldn't put it off any longer . . .

-Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

"Will, Will, wake up" Emma shook Will as he mumbled to himself before his eyes snapped open and he shot up.

"Emma, what is it, is it the baby?"

"I, I need to change the sheets" she tried not to let the tears she was holding back fall.

"It's 1am Emma, can't it wait until morning?" Will rolled over and closed his eyes, realising that his wife and unborn child were fine.

"I, I think I wet the bed Will" Emma confessed quietly, tears beginning to roll down her face.

Will was quick to stand to his feet, pulling his pregnant wife into his arms, "It's okay" he told her, waiting until she'd calmed to place his hands on her stomach, "Sophie" his voice was stern, "are you giving mummy a hard time? Cos I think she'd really appreciate it if you didn't use her bladder as a trampoline." He kissed Emma as he saw her smile. "You go and shower, I'll sort this" he gestured to the bed, "It'll all be sorted by the time you've cleaned up."

Will had just finished putting clean sheets on the bed when he heard a scream and a crash from the ensuite. "Emma" he flew into the bathroom, glad he'd managed to convince her to leave the door unlocked. She'd argued when he'd first suggested it, but deep inside she'd been happy that he cared so much.

He saw her bent double in the shower cubicle, hands pressing firmly to her bump, the large bottle of shower gel on the floor by her feet "It hurts Will" she whispered, groaning as she felt another wave of pain.

Will smiled and passed her his towelling dressing gown, helping her from the shower, "Can I ask you something?" Emma nodded, "Now you know I'm not a medical professional, but what would you say if I suggested that over the past couple of days your Braxton Hicks have become real contractions, and you 'wetting the bed' was actually your waters breaking. I noticed earlier that you looked sort of restless as you slept."

Emma gasped, clutching her stomach, she'd had no idea it would come on so suddenly, "I, I think you're right will". They stood in silence until Emma's face paled, "Oh God" she mumbled, just reaching the toilet in time to be spectacularly sick.

"That's another symptom of labour" Will told her, "let's get you settled in the spare bedroom and I'll ring Kate". They'd prepared their spare bedroom months ago, making it into a place where Emma would feel comfortable bringing their daughter into the world.

* * *

"I can't do this Will. It hurts so bad. Make it stop, please make it stop."

Will kissed his wife's hand, "Emma darling, the only way to stop it hurting is if you go to the hospital and let them give you pain relief."

"No. I, I don. . ." Emma gasped and squeezed Will's hand tightly as another contraction momentarily took over her body, each one stronger and longer than the last, she didn't know how much more she could take. "Please Will" she begged, "I can't do this anymore."

Will glanced at Kate, and was thankful when she walked over to them, crouching down beside Emma and speaking softly to her. "Emma" she said firmly, "Emma, look at me." Emma turned her face to Kate and opened her eyes, only to screw them up as she felt another contraction. Kate was silent until the contraction had passed. "You're doing amazingly" Kate told her, "and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I've never known a first time mom progress so quickly, and that's why it hurts so much. It's happening really fast Emma, you won't have to wait much longer to meet your beautiful baby. I've known first time labours last days, you're going to have a baby before the sun rises." She felt Emma's grip on her hand tighten, "breathe with me Emma, in and out, in and out." Kate breathed through the contraction with Emma before speaking again. "I know you're hurting, and I know you're probably way out of your comfort zone right now, but I am so proud of you, and I'm sure Will is too."

He nodded, "So proud Emma, I honestly can't believe how far you've come."

"You can do this Emma" Kate reassured her, "and I know you'll think I'm lying, but all this, all this will be forgotten as soon as you get that little girl in your arms."

"I, I. . ."Emma groaned as she had yet another contraction, once again breathing through it with Kate and Will. "I want to shower." She announced.

"Okay" Kate nodded, "let's get you up. Do you want me to come with you or do you just want Will?"

"You." Kate nodded and helped Will lift Emma from the floor. It took a while for them to reach the ensuite, and Will left Emma sat on the toilet lid for a moment as he changed into some swim shorts, before helping his wife into the large shower enclosure, turning on the warm water and allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

Both Will and Kate saw Emma visibly relax as the warm water pounded on her clammy skin. "Too hot." She groaned, reaching for the dial, turning the temperature down slightly. "Can I have her here?" Emma turned her attention to Kate a while later.

Kate nodded, "you can have her wherever you most feel comfortable." She promised.

* * *

"Argh" Emma groaned feeling something slip from her body, the burning between her legs subsiding slightly. "what was that?"

"That" Kate smiled, "is Sophie's head, you're almost there Emma, it's nearly over."

"Can, Can I feel?" Emma panted.

Kate nodded, and took hold of Emma's wrist, guiding her hand between her legs to feel the head of her daughter, "Think you could deliver her yourself?" Kate asked.

Emma looked unsure, "I, I don't. . ."

"Squat down" Kate instructed her, "Let Will support you." Emma did as she was told, the water still raining down on her as she leant back against Will, "Okay?" Emma nodded, "Now give me your hands." Emma allowed Kate to guide her hands down to Sophie's shoulders. "Now, with your next contraction I want you to give me a big push, and then we'll lift her up onto your chest for a cuddle okay?" Slightly reassured by the fact Kate wasn't letting go of her hands Emma nodded. Groaning loudly and pushing back against Will, as with a grunt and a sigh she felt a heavy weight slip from her body, and into her waiting hands, which instinctively lifted the wriggling baby to her chest.

"Will" Emma gasped, collapsing exhaustedly into him and moving to sit on the floor of the shower enclosure between Will's legs, "Will."

"I know Emma, I know" the couple both lost for words as Sophie screwed up her face and began to wail.

"I'll get some towels" Kate smiled, "give the three of you a moment." When Kate returned Emma had shifted slightly, still leant against Will, only now he had Sophie in his arms. "I think we should get you dried up now" Kate suggested, "we'll deliver the placenta, I can get you both checked over, and then I'll leave you for a while, call back at a more sociable hour. I told you you'd be parents before sunrise." She smiled, turning off the water and handing Will and Emma towels.

"What time was she born?" Emma asked, "do you know?"

"4.07"

Emma smiled and nodded, "and what do we do about. . ." she gestured to Sophie's umbilical cord.

"I think Will wanted to cut the cord?" Kate glanced to Will and he nodded, still smiling proudly "Then I can either give you drugs to help deliver the placenta, or we can just wait for it to happen naturally. It might help if you fed her." Kate suggested, "if you're comfortable enough, feed her there, it's not very dignified but you might find that it comes out as you stand up."

"Will you. . .Will you help me? I mean I don't know how to . . ."

"Of course. The trick is to bring the baby to you, don't hunch over her." Kate helped Emma latch Sophie onto her breast before standing up and stepping backwards, "not bad for your first attempt". Emma didn't reply, her brow furrowed as she studied the baby in her arms.

"Em" Will spoke a few minutes later after glancing at Kate who looked similarly concerned, "are you okay?"

"It feels weird." She announced.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" Kate told her, "these days formula is a perfectly good substitute for . . ."

"No" Emma interrupted, "I don't want to feed my daughter chemicals. This is what's best for her. I mean I don't have to worry about bottles being clean or anything. I think. . . I think I just need time to get used to it."

Will kissed her neck, "you're amazing Emma."

* * *

"Right." Kate smiled once everyone was dried and Emma was settled in bed, "everything seems fine, "I'll just get Sophie weighed, and then I'll leave you to it." She placed the wriggling baby on the scales, "6 pounds 10 ounces, almost spot on 3 Kilos" Kate announced.

"Isn't that a little small?" Emma asked worriedly.

Kate shook her head, "it's a little below average, but it's nothing to worry about, we only really worry if they're under around 2 and a half kilos. You're only small yourself" Kate told Emma, "your body only let Sophie grow to a size you'd be able to deliver. Mother nature knows what she's doing." Emma nodded, "and you have to remember that she was born at 38 weeks, and whilst that's not premature by any means, babies tend to put on between a quarter and half a pound in the last few weeks, so if you'd been over due she could have been a pound our two heavier."

Emma nodded again, "but she's okay?"

Kate nodded and smiled, "she's perfect, stop worrying yourself, if I had even the tiniest worry about anything I'd have had you both down at the hospital by now. Now you get some rest, I'll stop by and see you this afternoon." Kate shook her head as Will stood from the bed, "I'll see myself out, you need to rest too daddy."


	24. Chapter 24

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

Will helped Emma get comfortable, before settling Sophie in the small white swinging crib at the bottom of the bed. "Look at you." He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, running his fingers gently over the pink sleep suit, "I don't even want to sleep in case I wake up and find out you were just a dream." He watched Sophie screw up her face and wriggle slightly before he began to swing the crib gently to settle her. _"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure" _he sang softly, only stopping as he failed to stop a yawn. "I might not be the best Daddy in the world, but I promise you Sophie, I promise you I'll do the best job I can. I just hope I never let you down." He leant over the crib to place a soft kiss on Sophie's nose before climbing into bed, Emma instinctively curling into him. He kissed Emma's cheek and told her he loved her before closing his eyes, allowing his body to fall into a peaceful slumber.

It had just gone 7 when Sophie woke Will and Emma with a gentle whimper. "She'll probably be hungry" Emma mumbled, wincing as she sat up. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Will bend over the crib, cradling Sophie protectively against his bare chest,

"Here you go" he handed Sophie over and kissed Emma's forehead. "I'm going to ring the school, tell Figgins I won't be in. Do you want anything?"

Almost right on cue Emma's stomach rumbled, "some toast would be nice." She blushed slightly, "and some juice?"

"Toast and Juice" Will nodded, "I think I can manage that."

"Oh, before you go, could you get me one of those cloths so I can burp her please?"

Will nodded, "Sure, where are they?"

"In Sophie's room, second drawer in the dresser I think."

Will gave Emma the cloth she wanted and kissed her again, picking up the phone as he dropped bread into the toaster. He told Figgins that he and Emma had become parents, after asking all the usual questions about Sophie's weight, and how Emma was doing, Figgins congratulated Will several times, and told him to take care of his new family, the principal told Will that he expected pictures when Will returned to school, before agreeing to tell the glee club the news and allowing Will to get back to his wife and daughter. "My daughter" Will sighed, putting the plates and glasses on a tray, "I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing that.

"Is everything okay?" Will asked, seeing Emma struggling to stand from the bed as he returned. He placed the tray beside the bed and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks. I need to use the bathroom, and I think Sophie's diaper needs changing. I should probably clean the shower out too, I mean I know the water will have washed all the icky stuff away, but the germs will still be there."

Will smiled and took Sophie from Emma, "you use the bathroom, I'll change this one, and don't worry about the shower I did it when Kate was checking you over earlier, bathroom cleaner and antibacterial wipes, it's clean."

"Thanks, and you're sure you're okay with. . ." she gestured to the baby who was nuzzling against Will's bare chest.

"We'll be fine" he smiled, kissing Emma before carrying Sophie through to the nursery.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, as Will walked back into the room a few minutes later.

"Yeah" Will smiled slipping under the covers and laying Sophie on the bed between him and Emma before reaching for his own plate of toast, "she was just wet, are you okay?" he asked, watching Emma shift uncomfortably.

Emma nodded, "just a bit sore"

"Want me to get you some pain killers?"

Emma shook her head, her gaze drifting to her daughter, "I'll be okay" The pair sat in silence for a while, both unable to tear their eyes away from Sophie as she laid between them, her fingers curled into tiny fists, her left hand on the bed by her head, her right in her mouth as she kicked her bent legs occasionally, trying to get used to the freedom she now had. Emma glanced at Will, noticing tears in his eyes as he ran his hand lightly over Sophie's chest. "Will." She placed her hand over his, "are you. . ."

Will nodded and used his free hand to wipe at his eyes. "It's just all a bit surreal you know." He tried to explain, "yesterday I was just a man with a really fat wife" he smiled as Emma took her hand from his and hit him playfully before he continued, "and now I'm a daddy, it's just. . ." he shrugged, "and I know it might sound a bit strange because she's only. . ." he glanced at the clock, "she's only four hours old, but it feels like she's been here forever, and I don't mean that in a bad way, I mean that it seems like it's always been the three of us, that we've always been a family, it just feels right." Emma nodded, she knew exactly how he felt, she'd only met Sophie a few hours ago, but already she struggled to imagine not having her there. "How are you?" Will asked, noticing Emma's hand shake as she reached out to lay her index finger in Sophie's upturned palm, the young girl instantly closing her own tiny fingers over her mother's.

"Honestly?" Emma asked and Will nodded, waiting for her to continue, "I'm absolutely terrified, I mean I was scared before, but now. . .When I was pregnant I guess I could almost push it to the back of my mind, she wasn't here yet so I didn't have to worry, but now it's real, she's a real person Will and she's relying on me for everything, what if I do something wrong and hurt her, what if I can't cope, what if she hates me, if she throws up and I freak out. What if she sees how I behave and picks up on it. I don't want people to think she's a freak Will, I don't want to put her through that. I want her to be happy Will" Tears were running freely down Emma's cheeks as Will lifted Sophie into his arms, allowing him to move closer to Emma, balancing Sophie in the crook of his left arm he wrapped his right around Emma, pulling her close as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Firstly" Will began, pausing momentarily to drop a kiss to Emma's head, "she's not relying on you for everything, she's relying on us Emma, you're not going to have to do everything on your own I promise you, we're a team, and if you ever feel like it's too much, like you can't cope then you tell me Emma, don't just carry on hoping things will get better, tell me and let me help. I know that you would never intentionally hurt her, no one's expecting you to be a perfect mom, they just expect you to do your best, she didn't come with instructions, if we make a mistake, either of us, then we learn from it and we move on, and maybe by the time Jake gets here we'll have some idea what we're meant to be doing." Emma smiled, Sophie was only a few hours old and Will was already thinking about adding to their family. "And I'll tell you something." Will let go of Emma, pushing her to sit up before continuing, "if my baby girl grows up to be anything like her mother, I will be so proud of her, she'll be beautiful, strong, determined ,funny, intelligent, caring, she'll have a smile that could brighten the darkest room." He saw Emma blush, and he grinned before leaning in to kiss her and hand Sophie over, "and as for your list of what if's, what if she wants to play soccer and go to ballet lessons, but they run at the same time? What if we want her to stay here being our princess forever but she wants to pack up her bags and move to Paris to be an artist? What if you're in the kitchen with Jake making dinner and I really can't get her into the house?"

Emma smiled, "then we'd have a picnic in the yard"

"See" Will grinned, leaning in to kiss Emma again, "that's why she'll be so amazing if she turns out like you, I remember a woman who would rather have died than eaten outside, a woman who had to disinfect every chair before she sat on it, but you got over it Em, you were strong enough to face the things that scared you most, and I am so proud that I can tell everybody that you're my wife."

"You could have had your pick of the women in Lima, I don't know what you saw in me" Emma whispered sadly.

"Emma" Will lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him, "I saw you, I saw a beautiful woman with the biggest heart, but at the same time I saw someone too scared to trust anyone, to scared to let anyone in. I saw someone who needed to be shown the love and respect that they deserved, I saw someone who needed to be taken for who they were. But the more time I spent with you the more I saw that shy exterior slipping away. I saw you get a sparkle in your eyes that I'd never seen before" He placed his hand on her cheek, gently running his thumb over the skin under her eye. "I saw your routines fall apart, I saw you happy, and that was all I ever wanted Em. If cleaning and routines had made you happy then that would have been fine, I'd never have made you change. I looked at you Emma and I saw someone I couldn't imagine living without, I saw the woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I looked at you Emma and I knew I was home, wherever you were I wanted to be. I looked at you, I still look at you, and I see the woman I love, and soppy as it is I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I loved you, but then I saw you with Sophie this morning, and Emma, I fell in love with you all over again. I look at you and I see my entire life, I see everything I've ever wanted and everything I'll ever need" Both Will and Emma had tears rolling down their cheeks, "I love you Em, I love you so much, I love you both so much" Will whispered, leaning in for a gentle yet passionate kiss. He knew Emma had come a million miles from the woman she was when he first met her, but she still doubted herself sometimes, convinced herself she wasn't good enough for Will, that he deserved someone better but he also knew that he'd never stop telling her that if he could choose from all the women in the world, she'd still be his first choice. Will only wished he'd met Emma in high school and not Terri.

"I, I love you too Will." Emma spoke softly as their lips parted, and her forehead came to rest against his.

"It looks like someone's got the right idea" Will smiled, glancing at Sophie who had curled into Emma's chest and drifted off to sleep, "want me to put her in the crib?"

Emma shook her head and made to stand carefully from the bed, "I'll do it."

"Okay" Will watched proudly as Emma tucked the blankets loosely around the sleeping infant before kissing her forehead and pushing the crib slightly, hoping to rock Sophie into a deeper sleep.

"Sweet dreams" she whispered, straightening up and walking back to the bed. "We should probably tell people she's here, I mean our parents at least" Emma yawned as she snuggled into Will.

"Yeah" he agreed, "Figgins is going to tell the glee kids later, you can ring your parents when you've had some more sleep, but I'll wait until later to ring mine."

"Why?" Emma asked

"If I ring now my dad won't be in, and if I tell mom she'll want to come straight over, and selfish as it is I want the two of you to myself for a couple of days. Not to mention I love you too much to make you face my mother when you've only had three hours sleep. Dad will put his foot down and won't let her come until we say we're ready."

Emma nodded sleepily, "Okay" she mumbled, Will could tell she was trying to fight her body's urge to sleep.

"Go to sleep." He told her, "no one's going to begrudge you a couple of hours sleep before you let them know she's here, they're not expecting her for another couple of weeks anyway"

Emma didn't open her eyes, but smiled at Will, "g'night" she mumbled.

Will smiled and kissed Emma's forehead, the way she'd done to Sophie only a few moments ago. "Night Emma, sweet dreams"


	25. Chapter 25

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

Sorry for the delay. Real life has been crazy busy, and I've not had time to do anything but work and sleep.

* * *

Will woke a few hours later to find the bed beside him empty, Sophie no longer in her crib. He stood from the bed, pulling a white t-shirt over his head as he walked down the stairs. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked making Emma jump as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, his breath hot on her neck.

"I woke up to use the bathroom, Sophie was awake so I thought I' bring her down here for a while so we didn't wake you."

"I didn't hear her cry" Will paused to kiss Emma's neck, "and that still doesn't mean you shouldn't be resting" Will frowned as Emma continued washing the dishes.

"I didn't hear her cry either" Emma confessed, "I went to check she was okay before I got back in bed and she was wide awake in the crib. We came down stairs, I fed and changed her and she fell asleep again, so I put her in the Moses basket. I'm fine Will, if I need to rest then I will. I promise" She reached to dry her hands on the towel by the sink before turning in Will's arms and resting her hands on his chest as he kissed her softly.

"I love you Em" Will whispered, resting his chin on Emma's head as she leant against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you too. I've missed being able to do this" Emma commented on their closeness, the size of her stomach having prevented them from cuddling closely for far too long, "And I kinda get what you mean now, I was thinking as I fed Sophie earlier, yesterday I just had a husband, it was just us, but now I've got a daughter, we're a family, I mean I know it wasn't just us, but it seems so different now she's actually here, but it's a good different. Even if it is terrifying."

Will smiled at Emma's ramblings. "It's the best type of different." He took her hand in his, leading her through to the living room, and pulling her to sit between his legs on the sofa, her back against his chest she tipped her head back as his kisses rained down on her. "I've always been happy with you Emma, don't doubt that for one minute, but now, things sort of seem complete. Not in the way that this is it there's nothing else for us, but in the way that if time stopped, and this was all I had for the rest of my life then that would be absolutely fine."

Emma nodded, "Thank you" she whispered, her voice quivering as she fought back tears.

"What for Em?"

Emma shrugged, "all this, everything. You waited Will, you gave me everything I thought I'd never be able to have. I'm truly happy with myself, with the life I have, and it's all down to you Will."

"Hey" Will paused to kiss Emma's neck, "I could say the same about you. I was with Terri for almost half my life Em, but nothing with her made me half as happy as seeing you sat on the floor in the shower this morning with that beautiful baby girl in your arms."

Will instantly thought back to the minutes after Sophie's birth, to Emma repeating his name, completely speechless as she gazed at the screaming red child in her arms. "Hello you" She finally managed to whisper, her left arm holding Sophie tightly to her chest, her right grazing the newborn's skin, wanting to cement the image of her child to her memory, "We've been waiting for you for so long" she told Sophie, tears rolling freely down her cheeks as she sat under the warm stream of water, "I can't believe you're finally here."

"I should be thanking you Em, I should be thanking Ken for being stupid enough to let you go."

"And I should thank Terri for not seeing what a brilliant man she had. If I ever make you feel like she did, will you tell me Will? For Sophie's sake if not for our own, if it came to that I'd rather we were happy apart than miserable and together."

"Emma" Will sighed as he saw her flinch, his voice had been harsher than he'd intended it to be, "Emma" he repeated sorter this time, "things will never get like that because we're open enough to talk, we argue, Terri and I never argued, we just put on a happy face and tried to act like things were fine. We don't do that. And anyway, you're worth fighting for." Emma smiled and dropped her head back against Will. She loved moments like this, even before Sophie came along, she loved the moments when it was just the two of them, in silence in each other's arms. "Do you want to make the most of the time she's asleep?" Will finally broke the silence.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at her husband, "I only gave birth this morning Will"

Will laughed, "I meant we could watch a dvd or something."

"Yeah" Emma nodded, "that would be good. I think I'm going to get a sandwich or something first, do you want me to get you anything?"

She moved to stand from the sofa and Will shook his head, "I'm good for now thanks, but I'll get your sandwich."

"I'm okay Will" Emma reassured him, "you pick out a dvd I won't be long."

Emma walked slowly into the room a while later with a tray full of food, to find Will had opened up the sofa bed and bought the covers from the spare bed downstairs "Hungry Em?" Will laughed, taking the tray from her, allowing her to climb carefully under the covers.

She shook her head, "I was hoping you'd share" she admitted as Will put the tray on her lap, "I know you want to take care of Sophie and I, but you'll be no good to us if you don't look after yourself too." She glanced at the tv where one of her friends dvds had been paused at the start of the first episode, "good choice"

Will smiled and accepted the plate Emma was giving him, half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich ,"Thanks" Will smiled, "and I thought that it didn't matter if we didn't get to watch this all the way through, you know if Sophie wakes up or cries or anything."

"She hasn't cried since she was born" Emma frowned, "do you think there's something wrong? Should we call a doctor, take her to the hospital?" she began to panic.

"Em" Will placed his hand on her arm trying to calm her, "there are a lot of things she hasn't done yet. She seems fine, but Kate said she'd come round this afternoon to check on you both. We can mention it to her if you like, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" Emma nodded, but Will could tell that she was still worrying about their daughter, "come one" he tried to change the subject, "let's eat".

The credits began to roll at the end of the first episode when Will felt Emma shift slightly against him. "Are you o..." he trailed off and smiled as he noticed Emma had once again fallen asleep. He moved the tray from her lap before laying her down and pulling the blanket loosely over her sleeping body. Turning off the tv he settled back on the sofa, allowing own his eyes to close, opening them suddenly as he heard a noise he didn't recognise. It was only when he heard the noise a second time that he realised it was coming from the Moses basket in the corner of the room. He carefully slipped out from underneath Emma and padded over to where his daughter lay, his eyes locking with Sophie's for a moment before hers closed momentarily, her nose scrunching briefly as she sneezed for the third time. "That is the cutest thing ever" he smiled as he lifted the tiny baby into his arms, her head instinctively rolling into his muscular chest, the hand she clumsily stretched towards him was soon encased in his own as he moved back to the sofa.

Emma woke as she felt the sofa dip beside her. Lazily lifting one eyelid she couldn't help but smile as she saw Will cradling Sophie, his left arm holding her against his chest, his right hand holding the baby's left arm so he could drop kisses to her clenched fist. "Em" he whispered as Sophie began to nuzzle against his chest. "Em, I think Sophie needs feeding".

She mumbled sleepily as she pulled herself to sit up, slipping her loose top over her head before holding her arms out for her daughter. Will was amazed as Emma began to feed the hungry child, her eyes still tightly shut, only flickering open as she felt Will's warm lips against her cheek. "I love you" he whispered, his breath warm on her skin.

"Mmm" Emma groaned, shifting slightly to curl against her husband, "Love you too" She yawned before tilting her head again, allowing Will to drop more kisses to her lips, only stopping to drop an occasional kiss to Sophie's head as she fed.

Will watched as Emma winded their daughter before she handed the tiny baby over and pulled her t-shirt back on, completely in awe as Will laid Sophie on his chest, rubbing her back softly. It was only once Sophie and Emma were both asleep, safe in Will's embrace that he allowed his own eyes to close, still unable to believe that he finally had everything he'd dreamed of for so long.


	26. Chapter 26

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

So I suck at updating, but I should be able to update more frequently now my life isn't as hectic!

* * *

Will woke to find Emma had shifted away from him, her body curled into the side of the sofa, Sophie now on her chest. He smiled at the sight beside him and reached for his phone, changing the background to a picture of his wife and daughter sleeping soundly, before yawning, stretching and heading for the bathroom.

Emma woke as she heard the door to the living room shut. She stretched her legs to fill the space Will had left, careful not to wake Sophie. Her gaze was once again drawn to the child sleeping on her chest. Running her fingers lightly up and down Sophie's back, Emma thought back to how terrified she'd been when she was pregnant, how scared she'd been of having another person depend on her for everything. But now, now it all seemed so simple, so right. She was glad she'd not talked herself out of something so amazing. "Hey beautiful" Emma whispered, as with a yawn and a whimper Sophie's eyes flickered open. "you're going to have your Daddy's curls aren't you?" she asked, running her hand carefully over the tiny tufts of fine hair on Sophie's head, the colour similar to Emma's, but already it stuck up uncontrollably, too short to fall into proper curls. "what so we do now?" she asked, sitting in silence for a minute before doing what she thought Will would do _"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you. And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide, sing out this song I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide but I will love you until the end of time"_

"You never sing to me" Will spoke softly as he walked back into the room, unsure if Sophie was asleep or not.

"I didn't know you were there"

"I guessed" Will smiled before leaning in to kiss Emma softly.

"You're better than me"

"am not"

"Are too"

Not wanting to spend the rest of the day arguing, Emma quickly changed the subject. "I rang my parents earlier, wile you were asleep. They said to let them know when we're ready for visitors and they'll come and see her, see us. I erm, I said we'd email them some pictures over though, is that okay?"

"It's fine" Will smiled, "I'll send them some later, no doubt my dad will want to see some too"

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Tonight, My dad will be in around 6, I'll do it then"

"Okay" Emma nodded, "what about the kids?" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "They'll be meeting about now, they'll expect you to be there, should we ring Rachel and ask her to make an announcement or something?"

Will shook his head, "I asked Figgins to tell them earlier, and I bet when I'm not there they'll work it out. They're clever kids."

Emma nodded and stood to her feet, "I'm hungry" she told Will, "come sit in the kitchen with me"

"Okay, I'll cook though"

"I want chicken" she told him decisively "with potatoes and vegetables. And can you get that?" she nodded her head in the direction of the moses basket, "we can put her in the kitchen with us while we eat"

"Got it" he grinned, grabbing the Moses basket and stand and following his wife and daughter into the kitchen.

"Maybe Mrs S had the baby?" Tina suggested.

"Nah" Santana shook her head, "she's got weeks left"

"Only 3" Brittany piped up, "And Quinn's baby came early, so maybe Mrs S's did too"

"I still think he's just talking with a student or something, he'll be here soon" Finn added his opinion to the conversation.

"Principal Figgins" Rachel spoke as she saw the principal stood in the doorway, "do you know where Mr Schuester is?"

The principal nodded, walking further into the room, "Schue asked me to tell you he wouldn't be able to make practice today, he said he trusts you all to do something constructive with your rehearsal time, and he'll be back soon, he's found someone to be a substitute coach until he returns." He turned to leave the room, before stopping and turning back to face the Glee Club, a small smile on his lips, "and he asked me to tell you that Sophie was born at 4am, and in Schue's own words, Mrs Schue is 'exhausted' and the baby is 'perfect'.

Principal Figgins left the room as the Glee club began to talk excitedly amongst themselves. "Well" it was Kurt that broke the chatter. "We need to think of way to welcome the little one to the group, and it's got to be something spectacular"

"We're a show choir right" Puck spoke for the first time and the group nodded, "so we sing her something, it's what do. And I know just the song" he grinned pulling his ipod from his pocket.

"Got it" he grinned, grabbing the


	27. Chapter 27

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

The weeks passed quickly and sooner than he would have liked Will found himself back at Mckinley. He's hated leaving Emma and 4 week old Sophie at home, but he was lucky, the day had passed quickly and it would only be a matter of minutes before he was reunited with his wife and daughter. "Hello Beautiful" Will almost sprinted down the corridor towards Emma, lifting Sophie from her buggy, kissing her forehead he pulled Emma towards him, "and your Mummy's not too bad either is she princess."

"Hey" Emma playfully hit Will's arm, before he kissed her softly, "Miss us?" she asked

"Of course. Were you okay?"

"Yeah" Emma smiled as they began to walk down the corridor, "Sophie missed her Daddy, but we managed"

"Schue" The pair stopped as they heard Figgins shout Will. "What do you think you're doing. Did you really think you could just bring that baby in here without letting me say hello?" He asked, a smile forming on his face as Will turned towards him. "Schue, she is beautiful. Can I. . .? Will nodded and handed Sophie over as Figgins asked Emma how she was coping with motherhood.

"We should get to Glee" Will spoke after a few minutes, "You're not the only one waiting to meet this little one"

Figgins nodded and handed Sophie back, "Of course, of course, you go and show this little one off. Take Care Emma"

Emma smiled as Will began to walk down the corridor, his left arm holding Sophie tightly to his chest, his right wrapped around his wife's waist as she pushed the empty buggy towards the room where the glee club were rehearsing. The room fell silent as Will allowed Emma to enter first, following her in with Sophie in his arms. Both new parents were shocked when the group burst into song, keeping their voices quiet so they didn't wake the baby sleeping in her father's arms.

_"We hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, And each road leads you where you want to go, And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, We hope you choose the one that means the most to you." _

"Guys" Will was shocked, he'd half expected the club to sing something, but he never imagined that they'd choose a song that expressed so much love and hope for the future of a child they all considered to be family.

_"And if one door opens to another door closed, We hope you keep on walking 'til you find the window, If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile, But more than anything, more than anything, Our wish, for you, Is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold,"_

Sophie yawned as she stretched against Will's chest before slowly opening her eyes. Will glanced down at the baby in his arms and kissed her forehead before shifting her position slightly so she was facing away from him. "Meet the Glee club baby" he kissed her again, "meet your family"

Brittany tapped Will on the shoulder, "Can I hold her?" she asked quietly while the rest of the group carried on singing. Will nodded and handed Sophie over, surprised at how naturally Brittany took hold of the small girl.

_"And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, We hope you know somebody loves you, And wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is our wish. We hope you never look back, but you never forget, All the ones who love you, in the place you left."_

Will wrapped his arms around Emma, pulling her into him, kissing her softly as he saw the tears in her eyes. She wiped at her face and smiled as Mercedes took Sophie from Brittany, Kurt leaning over his friend to stroke the baby's cheek, a clumsy hand reaching out to grab at his, much larger fingers.

_"We hope you always forgive, and you never regret, And you help somebody every chance you get, Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake, And always give more then you take. Yeah this is our wish"_

The song continued as Sophie was passed around the circle of friends, only coming back to her parents once the song had finished.

"Thanks guys" Will smiled

"'s okay" Finn shrugged, "just wanted to Welcome her to the group"

"Yeah" Mercedes butted in, "She's the most precious thing I've ever seen, I'm so happy for you guys"

"Me too" Kurt agreed, "and can I be the first to say that you look amazing Mrs S"

"Proper smoking, I said you'd be a milf, I wasn't wrong!"

"Puck!" Will scolded, "that's my wife you're talking about"

"Shame" Puck sighed, grinning at Will to let him know he was joking.

Will shook his head and rolled his eyes before Rachel spoke "When was she born?"

"4.07 am on the 15th" Will told them proudly.

"And how much did she weigh?" Santana queried.

"6 pounds 10 ounces" Emma was confused as to why the group were so interested in the tiny details, her confusion intensifying when Rachel pulled out a sheet of paper from her file.

"Brittany" the rest of the group sighed and bean reaching into their pockets and bags, Brittany looking as confused as Emma and Will "She got the 15th at 6.45am and 7 pounds 2 ounces." Rachel explained

"You placed bets on our child?" Will asked.

"Yeah" Artie smiled, "Every date from two weeks before you were due to two weeks after were put into a hat, so were times and weights. We all picked."

"Buy her something pretty" Brittany pushed the notes across the piano, five dollars from each of her friends, "ooh, can we give the baby the gift now?" she asked, her face lighting up. Rachel nodded and passed the parcel to Brittany. "We got this for the baby" Brittany told Emma, "but I don't think she'll be able to open it."

"Thanks" Emma smiled taking the large soft parcel, "but you didn't have to get her anything"

"It's nothing much" Artie explained, "just something we had made up online, we thought it would make you smile"

Emma carefully opened the gift as Will tried to calm their whimpering child. "I think she's hungry" she said softly, "there are bottles in the bag" Will nodded and moved to get a bottle from the changing bag hanging from the handles of the buggy. Emma had been dead set on exclusively breast feeding their daughter, but after only a week of seemingly endless night feeds she'd allowed Will to talk her into expressing milk so he could help out.

"Look Will" Emma turned to find Will settling Sophie into Brittany's arms, the baby now contently suckling from her bottle.

Santana saw the brief look of panic on Emma's face and stepped towards her, "She'll be fine, Brit's got 4 younger brothers and sisters, her youngest brother is only just one, she's had a lot of experience with babies."

Emma nodded, "I know she said softly, "I trust you all, I just. . ."

"I get it" Santana nodded, "you're her momma, you're allowed to worry"

Emma smiled at Santana as she felt Will's arm wrap around her waist, "that's brilliant" he smiled, taking the brown bear from Emma's hand, a white bib laid around its neck decorated with several music notes and the words 'Glee star in training'. Will glanced at the group of teenagers crowded around the baby now sat in Artie's lap before kissing his wife softly, "she's going to be trained by the best"


	28. Chapter 28

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

Emma stepped from the shower, and after drying herself and pulling an old t-shirt of Will's over her underwear she went in search of her husband and her daughter. "_She's a yellow pair of running shoes, a holey pair of jeans, she looks great in cheap sunglasses, she looks great in anything. She's I want a piece of chocolate, Take me to a movie, She's I can't find a thing to wear, Now and then she's moody_" She heard Will's voice the second she stepped into the hallway, and followed it to the nursery where she found Will sat in the rocking chair, singing softly to the baby in his arms, her eyes half closed as she suckled sleepily on the bottle in Will's right hand.

"_She's a Saturn with a sunroof, with her red hair a-blowin, she's a soft place to land, and a good feeling knowing, she's a warm conversation, that I wouldn't miss for nothing, she's a fighter when she's mad, and she's a lover when she's loving._" She leant against the door frame, watching as he paused his song only to take a breath and kiss Sophie's forehead, the fingers of his left hand stroking her side as her hand reached out and grasped at the white fabric of his t-shirt as she struggled to keep her tired eyes open.

Emma loved watching Will. She was convinced that the best thing about having Sophie was being able to watch Will with her. She was still amazed at how smoothly they'd transformed from a married couple to parents, and she couldn't help but feel her heart swell with pride every time she saw Will showering their daughter with love. "_And she's everything I ever wanted, and everything I need, I talk about her, I go on and on and on, because she's everything to me. She's a Saturday out on the town, And a church girl on Sunday, She's a cross around her neck, And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday, She's a bubble bath and candles, Baby come and kiss me, She's a one glass of wine, And she's feeling kinda tipsy_."

The words of his song bought tears to her eyes. She knew Will always sang to Sophie when he put her to bed, and she'd heard him many times telling the young girl how lucky she was to have such a brilliant mommy, telling her she was going to be as pretty as her mommy was, and Emma's one wish for her daughter was that she would find a man of her own who loved her the way Emma knew she was loved by Will. "_She's the giver I wish I could be, And the stealer of the covers, She's a picture in my wallet, Of my baby girl's mother, She's the hand that I'm holding, When I'm on my knees and praying, She's the answer to my prayers, And she's the song that I'm playing._" "You don't have to stand in the doorway all night you know" Will's words surprised Emma, she didn't know he'd noticed her. He smiled adoringly at her and shifted Sophie, standing the now empty bottle on the windowsill and patting his knee. Emma slid silently into his warm embrace, taking Sophie in her arms as she sleepily reached out for her mother.

With Sophie now in Emma's arms, Will pulled his wife further onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck as she rubbed Sophie's back, the young girl finally giving in, and with one last yawn closing her eyes. "_You're the voice I love to hear, And someday when I'm ninety, you're that wooden rocking chair I want rocking right beside me, Every day that passes I only love you more, Yeah, you're the one, that I'd lay down my own life for, And you're everything I ever wanted, And everything I need, you're everything to me, Yeah you're everything to me._" Will closed his own eyes, still rocking the chair he dropped his head to rest on Emma's shoulder.

"Will" She ran her fingers through his hair. "Will" she repeated, tugging gently on his curls until he lifted his head, allowing her to press her lips against his. "I love you". Will hadn't been himself for the past few days, he'd told Emma he was fine, but she knew he was only trying to stop her worrying. It hadn't worked. Emma stood silently and laid Sophie in the crib, turning on the musical mobile before curling back into Will's lap, noticing he was lost in his own thoughts she kissed his temple. "I don't know what's going on in there" she told him, unsure if he could hear her, "but when you're ready to let me in Will, I'll be here." She began to hum softly, still running her fingers through his hair before she began to sing, her face buried in his chest "_He's the voice I love to hear, And someday when I'm ninety, he's that wooden rocking chair I want rocking right beside me, Every day that passes I only love him more, Yeah, he's the one, That I'd lay down my own life for, And he's everything I ever wanted, And everything I need, he's everything to me_"


	29. Chapter 29

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

Emma was torn. She loved Will, but she wasn't convinced that he still loved her, half of her wanted to leave, she didn't want to stay with Will if he didn't want her there, but she couldn't leave Sophie, and there was no way she could take Sophie away from Will because no matter how much Will was distancing himself from Emma, his love for his daughter was obvious. Emma wasn't completley surprised that Will didn't want to be intimate with her anymore, he had seen another person coming out of her after all, she'd read about it online and in magazines, but she never believed that she and Will would end up only staying together for Sophie's sake. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd tried to be intimate with Will since Sophie was born and every time Will had turned her away.

Sophie was 6 weeks old the first time it happened, the couple stood beside the white crib, watching their daughter sleep peacefully, "I can't believe how big she's got" Will sighed, running his hand gently down Sophie's arm.

"I know" Emma agreed, "she's 6 weeks old already, it's flown by." Will nodded before Emma spoke again, "you know Kate said we only had to wait 6 weeks before we. . ."

Will frowned, "Emma, I. . ., I mean it has only been 6 weeks, are you sure you're ready? I wouldn't want to hurt you, maybe we should wait, at least until your check up."

Emma nodded and stepped away from Will "Yeah, your right, we should wait" she whispered, "I'm going to shower" she told him, leaving before the tears could spill from her eyes.

Sophie was now almost 6 months old, and she was still waiting for Will to be ready, if anything she'd expected it to be the other way round, that she'd be asking Will to wait. She knew she had to do something about it, she just wasn't sure what yet.

* * *

"Come on" Will tried to bring some energy into the lifeless glee club as they slumped in the practice room. "Someone must have something they want to sing. . .Rachel?" Rachel shook her head, "Come on" Will almost begged.

"Actually" Emma stood and sat Sophie in her buggy, "I'd like to sing something" She didn't know where the words were coming from, but it was too late now, the group looked on in shock, Emma rarley sang with them or for them.

"Erm" even Will was shocked, "sure, go ahead"

She looked into the group of teenagers, "Santana, Brittany, could you help me?"

Brittany nodded and bounced down the stairs with Santana following slightly behind. The three stood in a huddle for a moment while Emma told them what she wanted to sing before telling the band and taking her place infront of the two cheerios. Santana tapped Emma on the shoulder before the song began, she knew that the song was Emma's way of telling Will something, her way of telling him that something was wrong. "Look" she whispered quietly, "if the two of you need some time to talk, sort yourselves out, whatever, Me and Britt will watch Sophie for you".

"Thank you" Emma nodded, "I might have to take you up on that offer." She smiled slightly at the two younger girls before nodding to the band and beginning to sing._ "Chest to chest, nose to nose, palm to palm, we were always just that close. Wrist to wrist, toe to toe, lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. So, how come when I reach out my fingers, it feels like more than distance between us."_

Will recognised the song almost instantly and couldn't lift his eyes from the floor, he knew he'd been distant with Emma latley, he just hadn't realised how distant.

"_In this California king bed, we're ten thousand miles apart, I've been California wishing on these stars, for your heart, for me, my California king. Eye to eye, cheek to cheek, side by side, you were sleeping next to me."_

A lump formed in Will's throat as he tried to remember the last time he'd fallen asleep with Emma in his arms, recently the couple had been sleeping so far apart they might as well have been in seperate beds. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Sophie whimper as she became restless in her buggy, instead it was Mercedes who moved to settle her.

"_Arm in arm, dusk to dawn, with the curtains drawn, and a little last night on these sheets. So, how come when I reach out my fingers, it seems like more than distance between us. In this California king bed, we're ten thousand miles apart. I've been California wishing on these stars, for your heart for me, my California king."_

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she imaged talking to Will, she imagined him telling her it was over, that he didn't love her anymore. The teenagers sat in an awkward silence, the only sound in the room other than Emma's voice was Sophie's giggles as she bounced on Tina's lap. Sophie and Will were all Emma had, she didn't know if she could cope with loosing either of them.

_"Just when I felt like giving up on us, you turned around and gave me one last touch, that made everything feel better, and even then my eyes got wetter. So confused wanna ask you if you love me, but I don't wanna seem so weak. Maybe I've been California dreaming."_

Brittany took a step forward, encasing Emma's hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze as they neared the end of the song.

_"In this California king bed, we're ten thousand miles apart, I've been California wishing on these stars, for your heart, for me. My California king. My California king."_

Emma said nothing as she finished, instead walking back to the seat she'd been sat in earlier, resting her hands in her lap and bowing her head as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Santana crouched in front of Emma, "We'll pick Sophie up tomorrow at 12. I don't know what's going on, but the two of you need to sort it out." she spoke quietly so no one else heard her.

"Thank you" Emma whispered as Will dismissed the group.

* * *

The drive home and the rest of the evening passed in silence and Emma cried herself to sleep as Will cursed himself for what he was doing to his wife.

Midday couldn't come quick enough, and Emma was distracted from her thoughts by a tap at the door. "Hi Mrs S" Brittany pulled Emma into a hug before she had a chance to speak, "I'm really glad you're letting us take little Schue to the park, we're gonna feed the ducks and then Santi said we could take her to the swings if it's okay with you"

Emma nodded "of course it's okay, come in for a minute" Emma stepped aside allowing Brittany and Santana into her house, "I'll just get Sophie ready and let her say bye to Will, make yourselves comfortable"

Emma found Will in his study rummaging through sheet music for nationals, "hey" he smiled seeing Emma walk into the room with Sophie in her arms.

"Hey" Emma smiled, "I thought you'd want to say bye before she goes."

Will's face fell, "goes where?"

"Brittany and Santana are taking her out for the afternoon, they offered to give us some time to ourselves, so we can talk."

"Oh right," Will nodded, "in that case" he took Sophie from Emma, "I hope you have a great time Princess" he kissed her cheek, "be good for Brittany and Santana." He kissed her again before handing her back to Emma, "I'll come down in a minute."

"Okay" Emma nodded, "I'll see you soon."

Once Sophie had left, Emma sat on the sofa, waiting for Will to join her. "Do you want me to leave?" She blurted out the second Will stepped into the room.

"What, Emma, no" he fell to his knees infront of her, taking her chin in his hands and wiping away her tears.

"I love you Will, I don't want to loose you".

"I'm not. Emma, I" Will wanted nothing more than to tell his wife that she wouldn't loose him, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Why Will" Emma whispered, "I feel like your slipping away, I can't. . .I miss you Will. What have I done?" She'd put up with Will pushing her away for so long she couldn't hold her emotions back any longer.

"Emma. No, you've done nothing, it's not you. It's me."

Emma tried to hold back a sob, "I know I've not been in many relationships, but I've seen enough movies to know that when a someone says that it's usually a lie."

"No Emma, I swear, you've done nothing."

"What is it then Will. Is there someone else?"

Will shook his head, "No"

"Well, what is it then?"

"I erm. . ."Will swallowed hard, he knew he couldn't hide his secret from Emma any longer. "When Sophie was a few months old, I erm. . ." he shook his heead and a few tears escaped as he blinked, he moved to sit beside her and took her hand in his. "I was in the shower, I found a lump Emma, I think it's getting bigger and I'm absolutley terrified."


	30. Chapter 30

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

I really struggled to write this part, so I hope it's okay. I'm running out of ideas too, so if anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them.

* * *

Emma's face fell, "have you seen a doctor?"

"I can't Emma"

"You have to Will, the sooner they... We need to find out what we're dealing with. it could be nothing."

"I'm scared Emma" Will whispered, "I've finally got the family I've always wanted, and now. . ."

Emma pulled Will towards her, she wanted nothing more than to break down and sob at how unfair life was, but one of them needed to be strong, and she couldn't expect it to be Will. "We'll go see the doctor on Monday Will, I'm sure there could be a hundred causes, you're focusing on the worst case scenario."

"I know" he said weakly, "Will you come with me? To the doctor I mean."

"You don't have to ask that Will. I'll always be here for you." She kissed him softly, desperately trying to stop the voice in her head telling her that 'til death do us part' might happen sooner rather than later.

They stayed curled together on the sofa in silence. Emma sat between Will's legs, his hands wrapped protectively around her waist. It was Will who broke the silence, "I miss you being pregnant" he told her, his hands beginning to move over her stomach. "I love Sophie" he explained, "but I loved feeling her moving here." He paused for a minute before continuing, "And I loved the fact that every other man that looked at you knew you were taken. And" he added, "when she was in here there were no dirty diapers to change" he joked.

"She's amazing though" Emma sighed.

"Yeah" Will agreed, "just like her mama".

"Some mornings I wake up and I still think I'm dreaming" Emma admitted, "I can't believe that this is my life, that I've got you and Sophie."

"Believe it Em, it's real"

Emma nodded, "I know, it just feels like it's all been too easy, like I never thought I'd find being a mom this easy. I thought I'd struggle to adjust, that it'd be hard to get used to this other person needing me for everything, but it wasn't, it just sort of happened."

"You're a natural" Will told her. "The second you told me about Sophie and Jake I knew you would be." Emma smiled and relaxed back into Will before he spoke again, "I think that's what scares me most you know, not being able to have any more children with you, not being able to complete our family"

"Will" Emma turned to kneel between his legs, noticing for the first time that he was crying. "Will" she repeated, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I love you, and if we don't have any more children that's fine Will. And if we really can't have any more children then we can always adopt Will, this isn't the end. like we said earlier, let's just see what the doctor says on Monday and then take it from there yeah?" Will nodded, "Try not to worry about it until we're sure it's something to worry about."

Will and Emma had a lazy afternoon and were laid on the sofa watching a movie when Brittany and Santana bought Sophie home, "is everything okay?" Santana asked handing over the changing bag.

"Yeah" Emma nodded, "we're getting there. Was Sophie okay?"

"Glad to hear it" Santana smiled, "and she was fine, we fed and changed her about an hour ago, and she fell asleep on the walk over here, she's only been out for about 15 minutes."

"Thanks"

"Anytime" Santana smiled, "Erm, you're coming back to school soon, I mean properly, as a guidance counsellor."

Emma nodded, "a week on Monday."

"Can I" Santana began to scuff the toe of her shoe on the floor nervously. "Can I come see you? I mean it's not important if you have stuff to catch up on or whatever, but when you've got time?"

"Of course you can" she noticed a change in Santana's body language, "is everything okay? If it's urgent I could come in and see you one lunch time or after school?"

"No" Santana shook her head, "I can wait".

"Okay" Emma smiled softly, "but if you change your mind. . ."

"Thanks Mrs S" Santana smiled, before turning her attention to where Brittany was talking to Will. "Are you ready to go Brit?"

"See you Monday Mr Schue" the blonde grinned, grabbing Santana's hand and bounding out of the door before Santana had a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

Monday came far to quickly for Will's liking, a phone call from Emma at 10.30 told him she'd managed to get him an appointment with the gp made his heart sink, everything suddenly felt so real, so final, and before he knew it he was waiting for Emma in the parking lot.

"Did you cancel Glee?" she asked once she'd greeted her husband.

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think any of the kids will still be around? I thought if we could leave Sophie with someone it might be better."

Will nodded in agreement, "a lot of them went home, but Rachel might still be around"

"We've got 45 minutes before your appointment, lets go see." Emma forced a smile before taking Will's hand tightly in hers and pushing Sophie into the school.

They searched the choir room, the auditorium, the football fields and the library but it seemed that the glee club had all left after the final bell. "What about Shannon?" Emma asked, "She'd probably watch her for us."

Will shook his head. "I was speaking to her at lunch, she said her dishwasher exploded this morning and she was going straight home to try and get rid of all the bubbles"

"Oh" Emma flinched at the thought of the mess, "Figgins?" She was desperately clutching at straws and she saw Will's face fall when they found Principal Figgins talking with some parents in his office.

"Feel free to say no, but I bet Sue will still be here."

Emma frowned and glanced at Sophie, "I guess we could try, I mean Sophie's asleep, you don't think Sue could brainwash her into destroying the glee club do you?"

"Not if we don't leave her for long." He forced a smile and squeezed Emma's hand before walking down the corridor and knocking firmly on Sue's door.

"Come" she called from within and Will took a deep breath before pushing open the door and stepping into her office. "What do you want Schuester? have you finally realised how ridiculous your hair looks & you need help shaving it off?"

"I need to ask you a favour Sue?"

"Have you got the razor?"

"Razor, what? No Sue it's not about my hair."

"You want me to tell Figgins to cancel the glee club?"

"No"

"Oh, Shame. Well come on then, spit it out, what do you want?"

"Could you watch Sophie for a while?"

Sue didn't even pause to think about it. "No"

"Please Sue" Emma stepped into the room. "We've got a doctors appointment, we were going to leave her with Figgins, but he's busy, she's asleep Sue she wont be any trouble."

Sue was silent, contrary to popular belief she didn't hate the Schuesters, She'd once intercepted a group of hockey players who had been headed, slushies in hand, towards a heavily pregnant Emma. Not that she'd ever admit it. "Fine" she said sharply, "put her over there somewhere" she gestured into the corner of the office furthest from her desk, "and I'll be leaving here at 6 sharp whether you're back or not."

"Thank you" Will smiled, "you've got no idea how much this means to us."

"Whatever, just go Curly Sue, the sooner you go the sooner you can come and take back your offspring."

* * *

"Why don't you turn on the radio?" Emma suggested, trying to calm Will's nerves as she drove them towards the doctor's office. Will nodded and leant forward in his seat, trying to find a clear station. '_He said I was in my early forties, with a lot of life before me, when a moment came that stopped me on a dime. I spent most of the next days, looking at the x-rays, an' talking 'bout the options an' talkin' 'bout sweet time._' "Maybe not" Emma sighed reaching over and flicking the radio off.

"William Schuester."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emma asked as Will reluctantly stood to his feet.

"I can't. . ." Emma saw tears form in Will's eyes, "I can't do this on my own."

Emma squeezed his hand, "I'll be right there with you." Her fingers stayed linked with her husbands while he spoke to the doctor, her tight grip only breaking when Will had to lie on the bed to be examined.

"Oh yes" the doctor said, "nothing to worry about."

Emma saw the worry leave Will's face in an instant as she too felt a tonne lighter. "it's not. . .?" She needed him to say the words.

"No, no" The doctor shook his head, "It's a cyst, I wouldn't say they're common, but you wont be the only man in Lima with one. If you'd have come to see me when you found it I could have saved you weeks of worry."

Will took a seat beside his wife once again, "What, I mean, does anything need doing?"

"Treatment?" Will nodded, "Not right now" the doctor explained, "most cases disapear on their own, we can surgically remove it, but unless it's growing or causing you any discomfort then I'd recommend against it. And you might find that as one goes, or is removed you get another one, but like I said, it's nothing to worry about. If it does increase a lot in size or you notice any other changes then come back and see me, but for now I'd just leave it."

Will nodded still slightly in shock, he'd prepared himself for the worst, but now he didn't know what to do with himself, "what about. . .I mean she had a baby and we haven't. . .not since before. . ." Will rambled.

"Intercourse?" The doctor clarified. Will nodded and Emma blushed. "Physically there's no reason why you can't, it's not a sexually transmitted disease, you can't pass it on. If it's something the two of you want to do then don't let this stop you."

"Thank you" Will smiled genuinely for the first time in months before leaving the room hand in hand with Emma, "We better go and rescue Sophie."

* * *

"What do you want?" Sue asked hearing Sophie begin to babble, "at least you're not crying" she said standing and moving the buggy closer to her desk so she could keep an eye on the child. Sophie was quiet for a moment as she took in Sue and her new surroundings, but she soon became restless and began to whine and wiggle in her buggy, her fingers pulling at the straps. "You want to come out? I'm warning you, spit up on me and you're going straight back in there". Sophie quietened as she was lifted to sit on Sue's desk, her back against the cheer coach's chest she was transfixed by the tv Sue had been watching."You like that?" Sue asked, "I'm always watching rehearsal videos, need to find out what they can improve on. Did you see her knee shake there?" Sue asked pausing the video, "that's gotta go before regionals". They stayed like that for a while, Sue taking Sophie's hands in her own, moving them in time with those of the girls on screen. "You're pretty good kid, shame your lame-o parents will have you in homo explosion before you can even say 'please daddy don't make me sing that crap' you'd make a good cheerio with a bit of training."

When Will and Emma returned they found Sophie back in her buggy chewing on the plastic handle of a red and white pom pom. "How was she?" Emma asked.

"She was okay" Sue said nochalantly, not admitting how fond of the child she'd become over the past few hours, "but you might want to check the kid's diaper, my office smells funny and I'm not going there".

Will smiled, "Thanks Sue."

"Whatever, now do you want to take the sprog and get out of my office, I have got a home to go to."

Emma tried to take the pom pom from Sophie, "she can have it" Sue told her when Sophie began to whine, "I've got millions of the things" she opened a drawer of her filing cabinet to prove a point, "here" she pulled out another one and threw it onto the buggy, "she'll need a matching pair". Will and Emma smiled, thanking Sue again before beginning to leave the office, "Oh and Will"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me for this. She's joining the Cheerios when she's older."

"That's for Sophie to decide, we're going now"

Sue smiled, "you're not saying no William, I like it."


	31. Chapter 31

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

You'll notice I've been vague with the names of painkillers and stuff in this part, so if anyone wants to tell me the American equivalents to paracetomol and ibruprofen, I probably won't edit this part, but I'll use them in future!

* * *

Will wasn't surprised to find Emma's side of the bed empty, she'd always been a light sleeper, and now the tiniest of noises from the baby monitor woke her. It was only after he'd laid awake for almost 20 minutes that he decided to go and check everything was okay.

He found his wife sleeping on the floor of the nursery, the baby monitor, thermometer and a damp towel by her head. He frowned as he then noticed Sophie sleeping in her bouncer chair, sniffling lougly as she breathed. "Em" he shook his wife slightly, "Em, is everything okay?"

"She's got a fever" Emma mumbled, "38.9. She sounds like she's bunged up too."

"Are you okay?" Will asked as Emma sat up, he couldn't help but notice that Emma looked a little bit flushed herself.

Emma nodded, "I've got a bit of a headache, I'll sleep it off I'll be fine."

Will wasn't convinced, especially when Emma stumbled as he helped her from the floor "careful" he reached out and grabbed her waist. Emma, you're really warm" He laid the back of his palm on her forehead before reaching for the thermometer."

She batted his hand away from her, "I'm fine Will, really, just tired."

"Are you sure?" Will picked up the baby monitor and helped Emma back to bed, "I can call Figgins and tell him I won't be in? If you feel ill you need to rest Emma, you're back at work on Monday, if you're not feeling great it's better you rest up now so you're okay on Monday."

"Will" Emma yawned, "I'm fine, just a little worried about Sophie, do you think we should bring her in here?"

"She's settled, let's leave her where she is, I'll bring her in if she wakes up."

"No" Emma protested, "I'll get her if she wakes, you need to sleep before you go to work".

"You need sleep too" Will argued, "I'm still half convinced to take the day off, I don't care what you say, you're coming down with something Emma" Emma didn't reply, and as he glanced over at her Will noticed she was already asleep making the same snuffling noise Sophie was. He stood from the bed and retrieved the thermometer from Sophie's bedroom floor, carefully slipping it into Emma's ear without waking her. He sighed as he saw she too had a temperature and prayed to whoever was listening that he didn't come down with whatever it was too.

"Em" Will shook her slightly before he left for work that morning. "Emma"

"Mmm?" she groaned rolling over and pulling the duvet with her.

Will seriously contemplated ringing Figgins and taking the day off, "Em I'm going to work".

"Sophie" She sat up quickly, groaning in pain as her head began to pound.

"She's okay, I sat her in the bathroom while I had a shower, the steam seems to have unblocked her a bit" he gestured to his nose, "she's really snotty though. I've put her in her exasaucer for a bit, but I don't know how long she'll stay in there for."

Emma nodded and sniffed loudly, "okay". Both she and Will were surprised at the gruffness of her voice.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the day off?"

Emma shook her head, "No, you get off or you'll be late. I'll be fine."

"if you're sure?" Emma nodded and Will leant over and kissed her cheek, "I love you, if you need anything ring me"

"Okay" Emma smiled blowing Will a kiss, "I love you too".

Emma waited for Will to leave the room before flopping back into the bed, closing her eyes and pulling the duvet up to her chin. The peacefulness only lasted a second, she heard the front door shut behind Will, followed less than five seconds later by Sophie's screams. Emma groaned and reluctantly pulled herself from the bed. Today was going to be a long day.

"So Schuester, how's my future Cheerios captain doing?" Sue cornered Will at the coffee machine.

"Actually" Will ran his fingers through his hair, "she's a bit under the weather, I think Emma's coming down with it too, they both had quite high temperatures in the night, I found Emma sleeping on the nursery floor"

"Enough" Sue interrupted, "I don't want to hear your pathetic life story, but just answer me this. Why aren't you at home playing the doting husband and father instead of leaving your sick wife to look after your equally sick child?"

"I offered to stay but Emma said. . ."

"Go home" Sue said firmly, "you're probably coming down with whatever they've got as we speak and I don't want to catch it, the germs are probably thriving on all your hair product."

"Sue. . ."

"Go home William"

"but Figgins. . ."

"Leave him to me. Go home now!"

Will held his hands up in surrender and slowly backed out of the office, "I'm going, I'm going."

Will wasn't sure what scared him most, his daughter's constant screaming or his wife's silence. Usually Sophie's cries were accompanied by Emma shushing her, trying to calm her down. "Em" he rushed through the house and found Emma laid wearily on the sofa, Sophie on her chest as she patted her weakly and mumbled reassurences.

"Will" Emma mumbled, not sure if she was halucinating.

"Sue forced me to come home" Will told her, picking up Sophie and beginning to rock her, "Oh Princess" he sighed, "you're not well at all are you?" he asked her, "and you don't look much better Em" he admitted, shefting Sophie onto his left hip and reaching out to feel at Emma's forehead. "Emma you're on fire."

Emma shook her head, "I'm freezing", she sunk further into the blanket she was wrapped in as Will continued trying to settle Sophie.

"Has she eaten?"

Emma shook her head and pointed to the full bottle on the coffee table, "she wouldn't take it from me, I tried her with it straight out of the fridge, I thought it would help if she had a sore throat but she wouldn't take it, so I warmed it up and she still wouldn't take it."

"Okay" Will bounced Sophie slightly as her loud wails turned into an irritated grizzle, "have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry".

"Right" Will walked towards the kitchen, "I'm going to puree some fruit and put it in the fridge to cool it down a bit, sucking on her bottle might be too much if she's bunged up, I'll make you a smoothie or something, you need to eat."

Emma was too tired to protest, and she knew Will wouldn't listen, so she nodded weakly before allowing her eyes to close, safe in the knowledge that Sophie was being looked after.

She woke to Will singing in the kitchen, and was surprised to hear Sophie happily babbling along. She pulled herself to her feet and trudged into the kitchen, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she went. "Hey beautiful, feeling any better?" Will kissed her forehead and lead her to the table before passing her a glass of water, some painkillers and a large smoothie out of the fridge. "They'll knock your temperature down a bit" he told her, pointing to the pills.

"Sophie seems better" Emma mumbled, swallowing the pills before resting the cool glass of water against her head.

"Yeah" Will smiled, glancing over to where Sophie was playing with a piece of banana, squashing it against the tray of her high chair before licking it off her hands. "I managed to get an appointment with her peadeatrician, she said it's nothing to worry about, just a cold and probably a couple of new teeth, she gave her a painkiller and something to bring her temperature down, and it seems to have worked" he smiled.

"She, you've taken her to the peadeatrician? How long was I asleep?"

"Erm" Will glanced at the clock, "I got home just after 9, so almost 6 hours."

"Wow"

"Yeah, you were really out of it Em, Sophie's doctor said she'd reccomend the same for you, rest, plenty of fluids, something to bring your temperature down and painkillers if you feel like you need them." He reached into a paper bag on the side, "She reccomended this if you're still feeling bunged up" he passed her a jar of a decongestent chest rub, "she suggested rubbing a bit on the front of Sophie's vests, that and I keep putting her in the bathroom while the showers running, she's sounding a lot better already."

Emma nodded, "that's good then" she mumbled before pushing the smoothie aside and laying her head on the table, "has Sophie had a nap?"

"Yeah" Will looked concerned, "she fell asleep on the way back from the doctors, had about 2 hours. Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and closed her eyes, "Will" her eyes flew open as she felt herself lifted from the chair, "what are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed" he replied, "you need to rest, Sophie and I will be fine, I'll bring you something to eat later." He laid her under the covers and kissed her softly, "get some rest" he smiled kissing her again before leaving.

It was almost 3 hours later when Emma woke again, and although it wasn't even 7pm, she saw Will had already put Sophie to bed, her damp hair showing she'd been bathed too. Emma ran her hand gently over Sophie's head, noting that although she was still sniffly, she was significantly cooler than she had been the night before, "sweet dreams princess" she whispered, kissing her fingers and laying them on Sophie's head before continuing downstairs.

"Hey you" Will smiled as Emma sat beside him, "are you feeling better?"

"Yeah" Emma nodded, "a little."

"Good" Will pulled her to snuggle against him before laying his hand against her head the way she had done to Sophie just moments ago, "you're still warm".

"I'm okay" Emma protested.

Will sighed, "I'm going to get you something to eat."

He tried to stand from the sofa but Emma stopped him, "No, Will, I'm not hungry."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

Emma shook her head, "no, why"

"Because that means it's been almost 24 hours since you've eaten, I'll make you some soup, I think we've got Chicken, Vegetable or Tomato"

Emma knew Will wasn't going to stop until she'd eaten something so she didn't even try and protest, "Tomato".

"Dinner is served Madame" Will bowed as he walked back into the room, a teatowel draped over his arm. "Emma please" he began to protest as she refused to take the tray he offered her.

"No" she interrupted, "I mean, I want to eat it at the table."

After the first few spoonfuls Emma suddenly realised how hungry she was, and quickly finished the bowl. "Do you feel better now?" Will asked, taking the empty bowl to the sink.

"I'm still hungry"

"Okay" Will smiled, "I made lasagne earlier, there's some in the fridge I could warm up for you if you feel up to it?"

"Yeah" Emma nodded, "that sounds good."

Will had just put the lasagne in the oven to warm when Sophie began to scream upstairs, "I'll get her" he left the room returning minutes later, Sophie on his hip she hid her head in the crook of his neck as she cried.

"Oh baby" Emma sighed, reaching out to take her from Will, "I know, I know, it's not nice is it?" She kissed Sophie's head as the young girl snuggled closer to her mother. "I've not seen you all day have I?" she tried to calm Sophie down by bouncing her on her knee, "come on baby".

"Do you want me to take her?" Will asked, putting the plate on the table infront of Emma.

Emma shook her head and turned Sophie to sit on her knee, the baby's back against her mother's chest. "Is that it Darling? Are you hungry?" she asked as Sophie reacked out for the plate, clenching her fist in mid air before putting her fingers in her mouth. She turned Sophie back towards her and slipped her top over her head, beginning to feed the hungry girl, "There we are, that's better" she cooed as Sophie suckled happily.

"Here, your foods getting cold" Will smiled, cutting a small piece of lasagne and holding the fork out to Emma.

"Thanks" she smiled shyly as Will continued to feed her. "What about yours?" she asked noticing the plate opposite her at the table.

Will shrugged, "I'm not ill, I can grab something later." he stopped feeding Emma to kiss her softly, "your temperature's gone down" he whispered against her lips, "and Sophie's asleep". Both adults glanced down to see their daughter sleeping against Emma's chest. "Do you want me to take her back upstairs?"

Emma shook her head before Will fed her another bite of lasagne, "I'll take her up in a bit, I don't want to risk waking her up."

"Okay" Will nodded, "do you want to have her in with us tonight?"

"Yeah" Emma paused as Will held up the fork again, "if that's okay with you?" She and Will had talked about sharing their bed with Sophie, but had decided against it, instead deciding to put her into her own room to give them space to be alone once Sophie was asleep.

"Of course it is" he smiled, wiping sauce from the corner of Emma's mouth, "makes it easier for me to look after both my girls.

Emma smiled and leant her head onto Will's shoulder, "I love you"

Will kissed Emma's head, "I love you too. Shall we get to bed?" Will helped Emma to her feet.

"The dishes" she protested.

"I'll do them tomorrow" Will pulled Emma from the kitchen before she had chance to protest.

Once they were settled in bed Emma fell asleep almost as soon as Will flicked off the light, leaving Will to hope that both his wife and daughter would feel better in the morning.


	32. Chapter 32

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

Sorry this part took so long. I had an idea of how I wanted it to be in my head, but I couldn't get it to come out right. I'm still not 100% happy with it so I hope it's okay.

* * *

It took a couple of days for Emma and Sophie to feel completely better, unfortunately for Emma, she'd only just got her happy little girl back when she had to return to work. "Are you okay?" Will asked, snaking his arms around Emma's waist and kissing her neck softly as she stood gazing over the cot.

"Yeah" Emma sighed, "I just have to keep telling myself that she'll be okay."

"She will be" Will reassured her, you said she was fine last week?" Sophie had already spent a couple of hours at the daycare centre Will and Emma had chosen to get used to being around the staff and other children.

"She hardly noticed I wasn't there" she sighed sadly.

"Emma" Will moved to sit in the rocking chair, pulling her to sit on his knee, "if you don't feel ready to go back to work we can talk to Figgins, we might have to make a few cut backs but we'll manage some how"

"No" Emma shook her head, "I want to go back to work, I'll just miss her that's all"

"Hey, no tears" Will wiped at her cheeks with his thumbs, "you might not get to see Sophie as often, but you'll see more of me" he joked, "and it means I'll only be missing one of my beautiful girls". Emma smiled and Will kissed her softly, "that's better, now lets get ready for work".

She saw Santana almost as soon as she'd stepped into the building, "Hey, Welcome back Mrs S" she grinned.

"Thank you Santana" Emma returned the smile, "do you still want to see me today?" she thought back to the conversation she'd had with the girl little over a week ago.

"Yeah" Santana whispered, "if it's okay with you, I mean like if you're busy or something. . ."

Emma nodded, "I'm meeting Principal Figgins in about 10 minutes, and then I'll need to catch up on the notes my replacement left, but I could see you in third period if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah. It's Spanish, I'm sure I'll live if I miss it" she laughed, she didn't know why she had to take Spanish, it was the only language she spoke at home, she could probably teach Mr Schue a thing or two, but taking a language was compulsory, and Spanish had been the only option that didn't clash with any other classes she wanted to take.

"I'll have a word with Wi...Mr Schue, but I'll see you later."

"Yeah" Santana smiled seeing Brittany bounding up behind Emma, "you will."

"Ooh" Emma stumbled forward as someone grabbed her from behind, squeezing her tightly. "Hi Brittany" Emma smiled once she was finally able to turn and see who'd attacked her, not that she was surprised.

"I'm so glad you're back" Brittany told Emma, "I've really really missed you."

"You only saw her last week Britt" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know, but I've still missed her" Brittany looked round for a moment like she was looking for something. "Where's Sophie?" she finally asked.

"Oh, she's in daycare" Emma explained.

"Oh" Brittany's face fell.

"She'll still be coming to glee though" Emma said quickly.

Brittany instantly cheered up, "Awesome, I gotta go pee now, but I'll see you later Mrs Schue" she hugged Emma again before linking her fingers with Santana and dragging her down the hallway.

* * *

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" Emma asked as Santana came into her office later that morning.

Santana shook her head, "I don't, it doesn't matter any more."

"Are you sure?" Emma spoke softly as she moved to sit beside the young girl, "you seemed like it mattered this morning." Emma could tell that something was bothering Santana just from the girl's body language. "You know I won't say anything to anyone unless you tell me someone is in danger of getting hurt or you tell me a serious crime has been committed."

Santana nodded, "It's stupid."

"Well then you wont mind telling me will you?"

Santana sighed, "You know the other week, when Me and Britt watched Sophie?" Emma nodded, "we took her to the park, Britt wanted to feed the ducks with her, and we went to the playground after we'd done. Britt sat on the swing with Sophie on her knee and she..." Santana shook her head and wiped at her eyes, "She told me she wanted to have my baby."

"Okay. How do you feel about that? Is it something you'd want?"

"I don't know" Santana admitted. "I've never really thought about kids, and I just assumed that now I was with Britt, well, we can't really do it can we?"

"There are options" Emma suggested.

"Britt wanted my baby, she won't want to have a stranger's baby, and it sounds weird, but since she suggested it I've been thinking about asking my brother. Having his baby is as close as Britt's going to get to having my baby right?"

"So this is something you want?"

Santana shrugged, "It's what Brittany wants, I'd do it for her."

"You're young Santana, you don't have to make a decision right now, talk to Brittany, I can be there if you want, let her know you need time to think things through, there's plenty of time for you to start a family after college, after you've both got stable jobs."

Santana nodded, "I'm scared." She finally admitted, "I'm Santana Lopez, what if I get angry when it cries, what if I hurt it?"

"You've grown up a lot over the last couple of years" Emma told Santana, "I'm sure that if or when you do start a family, you will make a perfect parent."

"That's easy for you to say"

"Santana" Emma sighed, "When I found out I was pregnant I was absolutely terrified, I still am to be honest. The thought that there would be a real person that would depend on me for everything scared the life out of me but then when Sophie was born." Emma paused for a minute, "I don't know how to explain it, I just knew what I needed to do for her and I did it, you just get this feeling, it's like the most love you've ever felt for someone. Sophie's not even a year old yet, she's only just started being able to sit up on her own, but I'm already dreading the day she's going to leave home. If I can get over everything I was afraid of to have a child, I'm sure you'll make an amazing parent Santana."

"Thank you" Santana smiled, furiously wiping at the tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay" Emma squeezed Santana's arm reassuringly, "and I meant what I said, if you want me to be there when you talk to Brittany". Santana nodded, unused to people being so caring towards her she couldn't help but let more tears fall from her eyes. "It's going to be all right" Emma promised.

Santana nodded, "Sophie's lucky to have you" she whispered.

* * *

Emma made it through the day with only four calls to the daycare centre to check on her daughter. Luckily Emma and Will had found a daycare just 10 minutes from the school and Figgins had told Emma that if she needed to check up on Sophie all she had to do was let him know where she was going. She didn't go though, she was scared that if she saw Sophie during the day she wouldn't want to leave her. Instead she rushed from her office the second the bell rang to collect her daughter and take her to glee practice.

Emma was used to taking an afternoon nap, curling around her daughter in the middle of her double bed was once the highlight of her day, so by the end of her first week back at work she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up with Will and sleep the weekend away.

Life had other plans for them though, and it just happened that the club were leaving for Nationals at the end of Emma's first week back at work, and although she wouldn't be going to New York with the glee club she still got up at 4am on Friday morning with Will so she and Sophie could go and wave the team off.

It was almost 6am by the time Emma got home, and she was glad she'd arranged to take the day off. She sat Sophie, who was now wide awake, in her jumperoo and turned on the radio, smiling as the young girl began to bounce around happily to the music. "I'm just going to get a shower baby" she kissed Sophie's head, "I'll be right back."

Emma showered quickly before dressing herself in Black yoga pants and a green t-shirt, she checked on Sophie before drying her hair and pulling it back into a loose pony tail. She made breakfast for both Sophie and herself before changing Sophie into a clean baby grow, deciding it was better for the child to be comfortable than dressed in a fancy outfit, she'd just checked the contents of the changing bag when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal a tall dark haired man who reached out to shake her hand. Emma smiled at the gesture and returned his handshake before gesturing to the large bag by the door. The man grabbed the bag and Sophie's buggy as Emma threw the changing bag over her shoulder and strapped Sophie into her car seat. She took a moment to check she'd not left anything important behind before locking up the house, carrying Sophie out to the waiting car and allowing the man to drive her off into the distance.


	33. Chapter 33

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

Sorry for the delay in updating but things in real life haven't been too great and I haven't been in the mood for writing. I have got the majority of the next two parts already written though, so the next update shouldn't take much longer than a week or so.

* * *

One thing Emma loved about the Glee club was the love they showed for Sophie, it was true, they really were a family. Emma knew that no matter what happened to Sophie, whether she grew up to love a man, a woman or both, whether she could sing but not dance or dance and not sing, whether she wanted to become an astronaut, a chef or anything else, Emma knew that there would be an entire glee club who would love and support her whatever decisions she made. She'd once asked the glee club about it and Quinn had been the one to explain, "being a kid is tough" she'd told Emma, "growing up is even tougher, all of us have made mistakes and the two of you have supported us. We want to give Sophie what you've given us, we want her to know that no matter how many mistakes she makes, how many times she chooses the wrong path, you can get over it, you can still become the person you deserve to be." It was for that exact reason that Emma had packed up her stuff and made the trip to New York to support, and surprise, her family at nationals.

She dressed both Sophie and herself in t-shirts that she'd had printed specially. 'I love the glee coach' printed on the front in large black letters. She pulled a striped cardigan over Sophie's pink t-shirt and a black jacket over her own white t-shirt, fluffing her hair and checking her reflection in the mirror. "Come on Sophie" she lifted the infant from where she laid on the bed, "let's go and surprise Dada"

She knew from the information Will had been given before the contest that the Glee club were performing seventh, and she snook into her seat as the sixth group, an all girls school from Florida, were leaving the stage. Emma had purposely chosen an aisle seat in case she needed to leave with Sophie. "Oh isn't she precious" an elderly woman in the seat beside Emma cooed over Sophie as Emma slipped tiny pink ear defenders onto Sophie's head, knowing from experience that the backing music and the cheering could be quite loud, especially if you were sat near the front which Emma and Sophie were.

"She is indeed." Emma smiled, bouncing Sophie on her knee.

"Are you with one of the clubs?" the woman asked as the stage was prepared for New Directions.

"Yeah, New Directions. They're up next."

"You know the coach?" she took in the t shirts Sophie and Emma were wearing.

Emma nodded and smiled, "he's my husband, I'm the co director of the club. We're going to surprise them aren't we?" Emma asked Sophie before turning her attention back to the woman, "no one knows we're here, they think we're back in Lima."

"Well I hope they do well" the woman smiled as the lights dimmed.

Most practices ended with the glee club singing a song to Sophie and that was how they came to decide on their set list, the first time they had a set list for a major competition they'd done journey, for their final competition as a group they were doing 'songs for Sophie." They opened with Rascall Flatt's My Wish, the song they'd sung the first time they'd been introduced to the child, before Mercedes and Puck sang a slightly edited version of R. Kelly's the greatest, in which the lyrics had been changed from 'I am' to 'you are'. Quinn's solo finished their set. Everyone had been surprised when Rachel had willingly given up the solo, but they had all agreed with her, Quinn's voice was much better suited to 'Put your records' on by Corrine Bailey Rae, than Rachel's was.

None of the glee club noticed Emma and Sophie sat in the third row and she was able to slip from the auditorium seconds after New Directions left the stage. A helpful organizer of the competition pointed her in the direction of the backstage area and within minutes she was stood by the open door labelled 'New Directions'.

"You were amazing out there" she said stepping into the room without knocking, "no matter where you place you should all be proud of yourselves."

"Emma" Will gasped as he turned to face his wife, his voice accompanied by thirteen others, all equally surprised to see Emma and Sophie. "What are you doing here?" he asked pulling Emma and Sophie into his arms seconds before they were enveloped in the arms of the rest of the group.

"Did you really think we'd have missed this?" she asked as she was finally released from the hug.

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday" Emma allowed Kurt to take Sophie from her arms before she moved to sit on the sofa in the centre of the room. "My plane landed at about three thirty."

"I can't believe you're here" Will smiled sinking into the seat beside his wife.

Almost an hour passed before someone came in to tell the group that the results would be posted in the foyer in half an hour and Will took a moment to look around the room taking in each of the young adults he'd helped mould. Rachel and Tina sat in the corner of the room laughing about something with Santana and Quinn. Artie and Puck were strumming on guitars whilst Mike Blaine and Sam tried to teach Finn some dance moves and Kurt and Mercedes were sat on the floor backs against the wall a pile of magazines on the floor between them. His gaze then travelled to where Emma sat on the sofa feeding Sophie, something which had become so normal to the group even Puck didn't stare any more, and Brittany was currently deep in conversation with Emma, her head on the guidance counsellor's shoulder she stroked Sophie's feet gently as the infant fed. It was at that moment it hit Will, the kids he thought of as his own were leaving. This could be one of the last times they were all in the same room and although his heart broke a little bit he couldn't help but smile at how well they now got on. If they didn't win then it didn't matter, they had fun and they'd all made friends for life. Will had never been prouder of 'his' kids.

" I can't look" Kurt confessed as the group stood in the foyer, the results sheet just a few paces away.

"I know" Mercedes agreed, "I want to look but I can't."

"Maybe there's a magnetic force field keeping us away" Brittany suggested.

Puck ignored her comment, "lets go as a group, safety in numbers and all that."

"Yeah" Santana nodded, "but you go first eh Puck?"

"Look" Emma sighed, "this is stupid, I'll go look" she said walking away from the group before they had a chance to protest.

"Oh god" Kurt gulped as Emma walked back towards them her face completely emotionless.

"We didn't place" Rachel whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Come on" Blaine wrapped his arm around the brunette, "we did our best and we enjoyed ourselves that's what matters right."

"So. . ." Emma finally got back to the group

"Break it to us gently Mrs S" Artie begged.

"Top 5" Emma broke out into a huge grin, "you need to be on stage in fifteen minutes" she told the teenagers as they grabbed one another, jumping and screaming excitedly.

* * *

The crowd went wild as New Directions were voted winners. Emma and Will found themselves almost crushed by the rest of the group, Will was pretty sure he'd been at least partially deafened when Santana had shrieked in his ear and he was finding it hard to work out where he ended and someone else began. They were hugging and screaming for a couple of minutes before they realised the stage had cleared and the audience were chanting for a final song, "what do you think guys?" Will asked, "one last time?" The group all voiced their willingness to perform one last song, and seemed to agree on a song with a series of looks and nods as Puck went to speak to the band.

Will couldn't help but grin as the band played the opening chords to Don't Stop Believing. It was the song that convinced him to stay and coach the glee club, it seemed somewhat fitting that they sang it one last time before they split up and scattered across the country. He'd been reluctant to join the choir when they'd beckoned him onto stage, but he had no choice when Mike and Puck took hold of his arms and pulled him from the wings. Brittany was quick to pull Emma out too and Sophie somehow ended up sat on Artie's lap as the tempo of the music changed somewhat and the group finished by singing the chorus of Tina Turner's 'Simply the Best' to their coaches. They'd finally made it, all the hard work, all the tantrums and arguments had all been worth it. The kids had finally got the trophy and the memories that they all deserved and at that moment Will Schuester couldn't be happier.


	34. Chapter 34

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Will asked as he followed Emma into the house with Sophie on his hip, he'd noticed Emma hadn't been herself since they came back from nationals and he hoped she wasn't coming down with something again.

"Yeah" Emma sighed collapsing on the sofa, "I'm just tired, I guess I'm not used to working a full week and getting up with Sophie in the night, I'll be fine when she starts sleeping through again."

"I don't know what's wrong with her" Will sighed as he sat beside Emma, "she was doing really well."

"Probably a growth spurt or something" Emma suggested, reaching out for Sophie as she began to fuss in Will's arms. "Come on baby" she sighed, "mommy's getting really uncomfortable because you're not feeding properly." She sighed again and moved Sophie to her other breast, "please Sophie" she begged. "Am I not good enough for you?" she asked as she handed Sophie back to Will, "Can you try her with a bottle please, she hasn't fed properly in a couple of days, I'm so uncomfortable I've got to do something about it, it's not been this bad since before she was born" Emma admitted grabbing the bag Will knew contained her breast pump and leaving the room.

"What are you doing to your Mama hey?" Will shook his head as he went to warm a bottle. "Here you go princess" he handed the bottle to Sophie, watching as she sucked at it for a few moments before dropping it to the floor. "So you're being lazy are you?" he asked, lifting her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms as he tried to get her to take the bottle.

"Everything okay?" Will asked as Emma came back into the room.

"Yeah" she walked into the kitchen, placing the newly expressed bottle into the fridge before joining Will on the sofa, "I think I'm getting my period" she told him.

Will smiled sympathetically, "Oh" he suddenly remembered what he was going to tell his wife, "if it makes you feel better, it's not just you" he pointed to the bottle on the table that was still almost full, "I think she's just not hungry."

Emma shrugged, "maybe, but she's been fussy with me for a couple of days, daycare haven't said anything though and they've been sending empty bottles home."

"Maybe she can tell, you know, about your. . ."

"I don't know" Emma sighed, "you hear stories about women breast feeding until their children are well out of kindergarten, they never mention their children going off them for a week every month. I feel like I'm failing her Will, I told myself that I'd let Sophie decide when we stopped unless she was still going by her second birthday, but I thought we'd at least make it to her first birthday."

"Oh Emma" Will pulled his wife into a hug, "I'm sure it's just a phase, I'm sure one of the parenting books say that some babies cut down on their feeds right before they hit some big milestone, maybe she's about to start crawling or something. Give it a week, if she's still being fussy we'll take her to the paediatrician. She's not going to starve Emma, if she's hungry she'll eat".

"What are you doing to your mommy Sophie" Will asked her as she bounced on his lap. Emma was taking a shower and Will had taken the opportunity to talk to his daughter, he wasn't sure if she'd understand him but he figured it couldn't hurt. "You're a lucky girl you know, there are a lot of kids out there who don't have a mommy, or their mommys don't care about them but your mommy loves you so much Sophie and I know sometimes she thinks she's not good enough but I know she'll do her best for you. I think that's why she's getting frustrated that you won't feed, she wants you to be happy Sophie but at the same time she wants to do what's best for you. They're good boobies Sophie, I can tell you that from experience. They might not be the biggest in the world but hey, anything more than a handful, or in your case a mouthful is a waist right?" Sleep started to overcome Sophie and she leant her head wearily against Will's chest. "Oh baby" Will kissed her red curls. "I hope you're happy. I hope we're doing the right things for you. You know your mommy and I were talking about you last night. Quinn made a mistake and her mommy and daddy threw her out. I want you to know, I'll make sure you know that no matter what you do, no matter how many mistakes you make we'll still love you Sophie, we might be angry or disappointed but we'll still love you and we'll still be there for you no matter what. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to us."

"Will." He heard Emma's shaky voice and turned to see his wife, gesturing to the seat beside him as he saw the tears in her eyes. "I heard everything." she confessed.

Will smiled sadly, "I hope Sophie did too." He paused for a moment to kiss Emma, "I've been looking stuff up on the internet" he told her, passing Sophie to Emma before taking some papers from the table "it seems quite common, it says it's more common in babies over three months, and she's probably not weaning herself because she's under a year. A lot of them give the same advice" Will explained as he flicked through the pages he'd printed off, "they say that babies get comfort from suckling, and to offer her other fluids without using a bottle so she's got encouragement. They also suggest taking away all other stimuli when she feeds so she's not distracted, so I was thinking maybe we start using her sippy cup with meals and ask daycare not to give her bottles, the two of you could share a bath and try feeding her in our bedroom with the curtains drawn. They all seem to suggest co sleeping too, I think you're meant to go topless so if she wakes and she's hungry she can just help herself."

Emma felt her eyes fill with tears again, "Will" she whispered, "thank you so much".

"Hey" Will pulled Emma into him, "it's okay, I know how much this means to you. A lot of sites also suggest she might just be cutting some teeth and the pain is putting her off feeding. We'll sort this out Emma, we'll be okay." Will was worried when Emma continued to sob into his chest, "Emma, this isn't just about Sophie is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know" she sobbed, "I just" she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Will."

Will frowned and kissed Emma's head, "okay baby, okay." He'd forgotten how emotional Emma was at this time of the month.

Will hadn't realised just how wriggly Sophie was until he found himself being kicked in the ribs at several times in the night, however he was happy to see that although Emma slept completely through the night, Sophie seemed happy to feed occasionally, seemingly without waking herself, and slowly over the next few weeks she seemed to go back to normal.

It was the last week of the summer term, Sue frowned as she heard someone sobbing in the cheerios locker room, she hoped her cheerios hadn't attacked another member of the glee club, it was getting hard for her to get them off the hook. She didn't find anyone in the changing room or the showers, and all but one of the toilet doors were closed. Sue quickly walked to the cubicle next to the one that was occupied and moved to stand on the toilet lid. "Red?" She was surprised to see Emma sat on the floor, her knees curled to her chest as she cried. Emma didn't flinch as Sue pulled herself over the dividing wall and sat down beside her. "Woah" Sue stiffened as Emma threw herself against the cheer coach, sobbing into her shoulder. "You can't be very comfortable here" Sue said matter of factly, let's go to my office." She didn't give Emma a choice in the matter, hauling the younger women to her feet and half dragging, half carrying her to her office. "Now" Sue spoke once Emma had calmed down and used almost half a box of tissues, "are you going to tell me what all that was about?"

"Oh god" tears spilled from Emma's eyes again.

"Do you want me to get Will?" Sue might not have been the biggest fan of the glee club or it's members and coaches, but right now she was worried about Emma.

"No" Emma's eyes opened wide in fear, "No, please don't get Will."

"Emma, I'm only going to ask you this once and I'll know if you're lying. Has Will hurt you?"

"No, no it's not that, he'd never. . ." Emma was shocked anyone could ever suggest Will would do such a thing.

"Well what is it then?"

"I'm pregnant Sue".


	35. Chapter 35

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

Sorry about the delay.

* * *

Sue frowned, "Why are you crying? I thought you and Will would be jumping for joy."

"We didn't plan it" Emma began to sob, "we were talking the other night and we agreed to wait until Sophie was 2 before trying again, she's not even a year old Sue. Will's going to leave me and I can't look after 2 kids under 2 years old on my own, I can't do it."

"Will is not going to leave you." Sue said firmly, "I'm only going to say this once and I'll deny ever saying it but Will loves you and he loves Sophie, and if he'd been so set on not having another child yet then he'd have used something. I'm not saying this is all his fault but it's taken two of you to make this baby and Will is going to be there to bring it up." Emma sniffed as she nodded, "now you sort yourself out" Sue passed Emma the tissues again "I'm going to fetch Will, then the two of you are going to talk, the smell of his hair gel will probably make you puke, then you're going to go to that sappy little singing club, tell them your news and let them sing something ridiculous before you go home and start decorating your spare bedroom." Sue walked towards the door before turning again to face Emma. "It'll be okay Emma. I promise".

"Schuester" Sue walked into Will's classroom without knocking, "a word"

"I'm in the middle of something right now" Will gestured to the class he was teaching.

"I've not got all day Schuester." Sue stepped into the corridor expecting Will to follow her.

"Sue, what's this about, I don't have time for your stupid games right now."

"Stupid games?" Sue raised an eyebrow, "I've just spent the past fifteen minutes comforting your wife after I found her crying on the floor of the locker room toilets. I don't call that a stupid game."

"Emma? What, is she okay?"

"No, not really, I thought you might want to go and talk to her."

"Where is she?"

"In my office."

Will raised an eyebrow, "your office?"

"What did you think I'd leave the clean freak on the floor of a toilet?" Sue shook her head, "that hair product must be rotting your brain" she shook her head again still mumbling to herself as she walked down the corridor.

Will raced down the corridor towards Sue's office, completely forgetting he'd been in the middle of teaching a class. "Emma" he swung the door open and immediately gathered his sobbing wife into his arms, "Emma, darling what's wrong?" he sat on the floor, Emma on his lap he rocked her gently, trying to calm her down, "Emma, you're scaring me, please, nothing can be this bad Emma."

"Please" she begged, clutching tightly at Will's shirt, "please don't leave me Will."

"Hey" Will kissed Emma's hair, "I'm not going to leave you Emma."

"You will, you'll hate me."

"Emma" Will sighed, "I love you, you're my wife, I could never hate you. How about you take a few deep breaths and calm down a bit, then you can tell me what's wrong and we'll take it from there." He rubbed at Emma's back, "come on darling" he encouraged her to take a few deep breaths and eventually Emma calmed down slightly, "are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant" Emma began to sob again, "I'm sorry Will, I'm so sorry."

"Emma" Will sighed, wiping at her tears with his thumb, "I know it's not what we planned, but there's no need to get this worked up about it. I'm not going to leave you. You didn't get pregnant on your own, I'm not going to make you go through this on your own." They sat in silence for a while before Will spoke again, "I know we didn't plan to have this baby for a while, so I understand if you, you know, if you decide that now isn't the right time then I'll understand that okay?"

"You, you want me to get rid of it?" Emma's voice shook.

"Hell no, I just, I didn't want you to feel like you had no choice but to keep it."

"I, it, Will"

"It's okay" Will rubbed her back, "take your time."

"Loosing our first baby was terrible Will, I don't, I don't know how I got through that. I don't think I could do it to myself on purpose, I mean I love Sophie so much, every time I looked at her I know I'd think about the baby I, I can't kill our baby Will."

"I understand, I just didn't want you thinking that you had to do something for my sake. This baby exists because we love each other Emma" he allowed his hand to slip under her shirt, "I love you, I love Sophie and I love this little one."

Emma smiled, her eyes glistening with tears. "I love you too Will." Her lips met his for a brief moment before she pulled away, "of all the places in the world I never imagined I'd tell you I was expecting our second baby on the floor in Sue Sylvester's office.

"I know" Will smiled, "I never imagined you'd tell Sue you were pregnant before you told me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be" he smiled, "maybe our good news will stop her being as cranky for a while."

"I doubt it." Emma smiled as Will helped her from the floor.

They stayed in Sue's office until the final bell rang, and Sue came back to her office five minutes later, she knocked on the door and waited until Will called her in, "you left your planner on your desk" she told him, "I set them the homework and told them to find you if they've got any problems."

"Thanks Sue."

"And is everything okay in here?" Sue asked cautiously.

"We're having a baby" Emma whispered.

"Yeah" Will grinned, wrapping his arms around Emma, "we're having a baby."

"Good." Sue allowed a brief smile to cross her face. "Now get out of my office." She shooed the couple out of the door, holding her hands up as Emma turned to speak, "I'm not going to say anything." she promised "but you both owe me big time"

"Emma?" Will was worried about his wife, she'd not said a word to him since they'd left Sophie's daycare.

"Can you watch Sophie tonight?" She asked quietly, "I'd like some time on my own to try and get my head round things."

"Of course" Will smiled as he bounced the baby on his hip, "we'll be okay won't we baby?" He turned his attention to Emma, "will you?"

Emma didn't answer his question, she didn't know how to, "I, erm, there are bottles in the fridge for her."

Will nodded and Emma turned to walk up the stairs, "Em" he called after her, waiting for her to turn to face him before he spoke again, "I love you".

Emma felt her eyes fill with tears, "I love you too."

Will laid on the floor playing with Sophie for almost an hour before she began to get restless and he carried her into the kitchen and strapped her into her high chair before he began peeling potatoes and chopping vegetables to make a shepherds pie. Once the pie was cooking he poured out a glass of water, "I'm going to check on Mama" he told Sophie, "I won't be long". "Em" he pushed the bedroom door open to find Emma curled into a ball on the bed, "I've just put a shepherds pie on the oven, it'll be ready in about twenty minutes if you want to join us."

Emma sniffed, "I'm not really hungry right now."

"Okay" Will knew better than to push the subject, "maybe later" he placed the glass on the table by the bed, "I bought you a glass of water" he told her before he kissed her head and left her alone with her thoughts.

Will and Sophie ate dinner before Will gave his daughter a bath, he'd got no idea how she'd managed to get mashed potato in her hair but he knew he needed to wash it out before Emma saw it. Sophie babbled loudly and splashed her palm down onto the surface of the water as Will reached for a sponge, "Sophie" Will couldn't help but smile as Sophie began to giggle, water running down Will's face. "Come on then Missy" he lifted her from the water and wrapped her in a large fluffy towel once he was sure she was clean, "lets get you ready for bed." Sophie smiled up at Will before laying her head sleepily on his shoulder.

Once Sophie was settled Will made his way back downstairs and cleared up the mess left from Sophie's attempt at feeding herself. He heard the shower turn on in the ensuite and quickly made a peanut butter and jam sandwich, racing up the stairs he left it by the bed and left the room.

It was almost 11 when Will decided it was time for bed. "Em" he whispered as he pushed open the door to the dark room, "are you awake?"

"Yeah" her reply was quiet.

"Do you, do you want me to sleep in the other room?"

Emma felt her eyes fill with tears, she didn't think she's have any left to cry, "do you want to sleep in the other room?"

"Of course I don't." Will didn't even need to think about it, "I just thought, I don't want to barge in if you'd rather be alone."

"I don't mind you sleeping here" Emma whispered, "if you want to".

Will nodded "I just need to get changed". He changed into a pair of sweat pants and got himself ready for bed before he climbed in beside his wife.

They laid in silence for a while, both on opposite sides of the bed before Emma spoke quietly, "Will"

"Yeah?"

"Can you, can you hold me please."

"Of course" he shuffled across the bed, "you don't have do ask."

"Do you think we'll be able to manage?" She asked, "with two young children"

"Of course we will Emma. It probably won't be easy but we'll find a way."

"Do you think Sophie will be okay with it?"

"I think she'll be just fine. And it might be better for her, I mean she won't be able to remember a time when it was just us and her, there shouldn't be any jealousy or rivalry."

"I guess so" Emma sighed as she moved her head to Will's chest.

"We'll be okay Emma"

"Promise?"

Will kissed her forehead, "I promise you darling, we can do this."


	36. Chapter 36

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

Will woke the next morning when he felt Emma crawl out of his loose embrace and leave the room. He was expecting her to check on Sophie, he knew she woke sometimes and was unable to fall back to sleep until she's used the bathroom and checked on their daughter, so he was surprised to hear her going downstairs. He glanced at the clock, 5:07. He sighed, rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. He waited for 10 minutes before he stood from the bed, shivering as his feet hit the cold wooden floor, and followed his wife's path downstairs.

"Em" he called softly finding the living room, downstairs bathroom and the study empty. "Oh Em" he sighed as he saw the kitchen light was on and the back door keys hung from the lock. He left the kitchen and took his own jacket from the bottom of the stairs and the thick blanket from the back of the sofa in the study. "Em" he spoke quietly as he approached her not wanting to startle her as she laid, curled into a ball, on the wooden bench in the back yard. "Are you okay?" He laid his jacket over her shoulders and the blanket over her legs. "Do you want me to call Figgins? Tell him you won't be in today?"

Emma shook her head, "I'll be okay". She smiled slightly as Will dropped a kiss to her head, "is Sophie awake?"

"Not yet" he smiled, "I'll be inside if you need me" he knew Emma wanted space so he kissed her again and made his way back inside.

It was over half an hour later when Emma slowly made her way into the kitchen, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Will's jacket in her hands, "okay?" Will asked.

Emma nodded and walked into Will's open embrace, "cold".

Will flinched as her bare skin came into contact with his naked chest, "cold? You're freezing Emma!" He began to rub at her arms to try and warm her up, "how about you go get a shower and warm up while I make breakfast, we've got plenty of time so I can make anything you like. How about blueberry pancakes?"

Emma nodded into Will's chest, "that'd be good."

"Okay, you go get showered, get warmed up before you catch a cold, I'll make pancakes."

It was just after 6 when Emma came back into the kitchen, her wet hair fell loose around her shoulders and Sophie sat on her hip. "Look who woke up" she tried to put Sophie in her high chair but the young girl began to whine and grip onto the blue towelling fabric of Will's dressing gown that was wrapped tightly around her mother's body, "and she's still tired." Emma smiled as she sat at the table with Sophie on her lap.

Will greeted Sophie and kissed her red curls before he placed a stack of pancakes in front of Emma. Neither adult was surprised when Sophie's face lit up at the sight of the food. Will laughed, "look what daddy's got" he held up the pink plastic plate with two small pancakes on, setting it on the table opposite Emma and taking a pink plastic fork from the cutlery drawer. "Come on then" he took Sophie from Emma, "let Mama eat her breakfast". He waited for Emma to finish her pancakes before he passed Sophie over, "she's all yours". He watched Emma settle the small girl at her breast before he cleaned up the plates, "I'm going to shower" he told her, "I won't be long"

Will walked back into the kitchen a while later to find that both Emma and Sophie were now dressed, Sophie sat in her high chair playing happily with a few toys as Emma stood by the stove, "I'm making you breakfast" she told him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "it's scrambled eggs on toast, is that okay? I put cheese and ham in the eggs."

"That's perfect darling" he smiled kissing her again before moving to sit beside Sophie.

Emma couldn't help but smile as she plated up Will's breakfast and turned towards the table, Sophie kept sliding her hand over the tray of her high chair towards Will before pulling it back quickly and giggling every time Will reached out to grab her hand. Emma found her free hand moving to rest on her flat stomach, she knew Will would be a brilliant father to Sophie and the baby and she just hoped she didn't let her family down.

"Earth to Emma" she blinked and found Will stood in front of her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah" she blinked back the tears from her eyes, "Here" she handed him the plate, "your breakfast is ready, I, I need to use the bathroom."

By the time Emma came back from the bathroom Will and Sophie had moved to the living room, there was still almost an hour before they had to leave for work. "Hey." Will smiled softly as Emma came back into the room, he could tell she'd been crying, "are you okay?" Emma nodded and walked over to sit beside Will but he pulled her onto his lap, "it's okay to be scared you know" he took a deep breath, "I know you had a plan, and this baby wasn't on the plan right now but these are the cards that we've been dealt, it sounds harsh but we've just got to get on with it. If you need time Emma, if you want to cry, scream, if you just want me to hold you, whatever, I don't mind Emma, if there's anything I can do to make you feel a little bit better about this please tell me."

"Just" Emma took a shaky breath, "don't leave me Will."

"I'm not going anywhere." He glanced over at Sophie, "Emma! he gasped, pointing at their daughter who was crawling unsteadily towards them.

"Oh Sophie" Emma jumped from Will's lap and scooped her into her arms, "you clever clever girl" she kissed her daughters head as she span round to Will.

"She's going to be everywhere we don't want her now!" Will smiled taking Emma in his arms and kissing Sophie.

"You'll have to put the stair gates up when we get home."

Will glanced at the clock, "are they still in the spare bedroom?"

"Yeah."

"You get her bag ready, I can do them before we go."

"Hey Schuester." Emma hadn't gone to the staff room with Will, once they'd arrived at school she'd gone straight to her office. He'd dropped off his briefcase and collected his mug, there was no way he could get through first period without caffeine. Sue greeted Will, and then frowned at an english teacher who walked through the door just a minute after Will. She waited for him to make his coffee before picking up her own mug and nodding towards the door, "walk with me." Will didn't question Sue, he just followed her into the corridor. "How is she?" Sue asked once they were out of earshot.

Will sighed, "I don't know, I think she's scared, she didn't plan it and she hates that." He sighed again, "I just wish I could make it better for her."

"Take her out." Sue said firmly, "take her on a date, don't talk about Sophie, don't talk about babies or work, just enjoy some time together, take her our for dinner, go to the movies, when did you last spend some time together as Will and Emma instead of being Sophie's parents?"

"I don't know, probably when Emma was pregnant with Sophie."

"You've found it hard to find time alone since you had Sophie?" Will nodded, "so you need to make the most of the time you have now, it'll only get harder once you've got another one."

"I guess so."

"You know I'm right Schuester, Brittany and Santana will be at your house for 7pm tomorrow night."

"What?" Will was puzzled.

"What? You weren't expecting me to look after the kid were you, now go make some reservations, buy her flowers or something, whatever, I'm not doing any more I've got a reputation to keep up." She started to walk towards her office but stopped at the end of the corridor, "oh and Schuester?"

"Yeah?"

"We never had this conversation."


	37. Chapter 37

**Flaws & all **- Will Schuester loves Emma Pillsbury, he loves her red hair, her big brown eyes, he even loves her excessive cleaning and obsessive routines, he loves every freckle on her body. To put it bluntly, he couldn't imagine living without her, which is good, because she doesn't think she'd survive without him.

**Rating** - T

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -Reviews/concrit are loved, as are suggestions as to what you want to see happen. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

"Coach said you want us to babysit tomorrow night." Brittany grinned up at Will as she dragged Santana down the corridor towards him.

"She kinda volunteered you" Will told the girls, "I know there's a lot of parties tomorrow so if you've got other plans it's not a problem." It was the last day of term, Will wouldn't be surprised if the popular cheerios had plans for the Saturday night.

"Nah, there's no problem" Santana told him, "we're going to a party tonight, but don't worry, we'll have sobered up by the time we come over." She laughed jokily, "Is 7 okay or do you want us to come earlier?"

Will shook his head, "7 is fine, but can you not mention it to Emma, I want to surprise her."

"Sure thing Mr S" Santana smiled as Brittany mimed zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key.

"Okay" Will smiled, "I'll see you in Glee."

The final glee practice was emotional to say the least. Rachel and Quinn had intercepted Will and Emma on their way to the choir room and kept them talking for almost ten minutes, the reason for that becoming clear when they finally entered the room. The walls were covered in a mass of balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling beside a large hand made banner that read _'thanks for everything Mr & Mrs Schue.' _They were told to sit on chairs at the front of the room and no one had dry eyes by the time the kids had finished singing 'you raise me up' to the adults.

The group then broke out into what had become their signature song and by the time Figgins and Sue met in the hall outside the choir room even Will and Emma were singing 'don't stop believing.'

Sue and Figgins joined the group for cake before saying their goodbyes and leaving the room. There was more singing and more tears before the group presented Will and Emma with a large framed copy of a photo of them all taken on the stage after they'd won nationals and a cd entitled '_New Directions, the greatest hits.'. _Sophie showed off her new skill before everyone got teary again and Puck called for a group hug. There was more hugging and even more tears before the group finally said goodbye after agreeing to meet up to practice their performance for graduation.

"I can't believe it's over." Will sighed, wiping at his eyes as he collapsed onto the sofa once they were home, "I mean if I'm like this with my glee kids what am I going to be like when Sophie moves out."

Emma smiled and sat beside Will after she'd checked the stair gates and emptied Sophie's toy box, "you've got a few years before that happens." The couple sat in silence for a while watching their daughter as she babbled happily bashing a green rattle against her wooden blocks. "Are you still going to be the glee coach next year?" She knew Will had been debating whether or not to continue with glee club after new directions left and she hoped the news of her pregnancy hadn't made up his mind for him.

"I don't think so" he sighed, "it wouldn't be the same, I'd constantly be looking for the next Rachel or the next Santana. When I told Figgins I wanted to start up the glee club again I didn't think I'd get so attached to the kids, and Sophie's getting older it's not fair on her, I'd rather just come home after work and relax with my wife and my children" he smiled laying a hand on Emma's flat stomach.

"So" Will smiled as he sat watching tv with Emma after they'd bathed Sophie and put her to bed, "I'm going on a date tomorrow evening."

Emma pulled away from Will, "you're what?" She felt her eyes rapidly fill with tears.

"I'm going on a date" Will repeated.

"With, with who?" Emma's voice shook as she tried not to cry.

Will tapped his chin as he thought for a moment before placing his hands on Emma's cheek, "with my wife" he said before kissing her softly.

"With me?"

Will nodded and wiped away the tears that had leaked from Emma's eyes, "you're the only wife I've got."

"But, Sophie, we..." Will laid his index finger on Emma's lips to silence her

"It's all sorted" he told her, "just trust me. We've not had a date night since before we had Sophie."

Emma nodded, "I've kinda missed us spending time alone together. Is that bad?"

"Not at all" Will reassured her, "we could try and make it a more regular thing if you like. I know we'd probably struggle to go out once a week but we could have a date night at home once a week if you like, once Sophie's in bed we could make an effort to make a nice dinner, try out a new recipe and watch a movie or something, then try and go on a real date once a month. I love Sophie more than anything but it's like we've forgotten how to just be a couple since we had her. It's like we're stuck in parent mode 24/7.."

"Yeah" Emma nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean, and I think it would be nice for us to have some time alone together, we've struggled with one child, it's going to be harder with two."

Will nodded, "maybe we should try and get a vacation with Sophie before the baby gets here. My mom and dad have a villa in Florida. I could see if it's free for a week or something over the Summer and we could go down and get some sun."

"Yeah, I'll look at flights, unless you want to drive down?" Emma asked. They'd not been on vacation since their honeymoon and Will was right, spending some time doing as little as possible before the baby arrived would be nice.

"I don't mind" Will shrugged, "flying might be easier with Sophie because it's quicker, but we could take more stuff in the car. I suppose we could always make it part of the vacation, take a couple of days to get down there and a couple of days to get back up, break things up a bit for her."

"Driving might be better, I mean we can take her high chair and if we want to go anywhere when we're there we wont have to worry about hiring a car and car seat."

"Sound's good" Will smiled, happy to see Emma happy, "I'll call my dad then start looking at routes, see if there's anything worth stopping to see on the drive down. My dad used to do it in 2 days but it was literally get up, get in the car, spend all day in the car, get out of car, sleep at a motel, get up, get in the car etc."

"Oh" Emma frowned, "I don't think Sophie would like that."

"I don't think I'd like it" Will laughed, "but we'll sort something, "maybe four days to get there, four days to get back, I don't know. I'll think about it later."

Emma nodded, "so where are you taking me on my date?"

"I'm afraid that's a secret" Will told her as she snuggled back into his side.

Thirty seven times Emma asked Will where they were going on their date, and thirty seven times she was told it was a secret. At 6pm on Saturday evening Will left his bedroom freshly showered in jeans and an old t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, standing from the sofa with Sophie on her hip as she saw him come downstairs.

"Well" Will smiled, "I've got a hot date later so I need to go and get ready for that" he leant over and kissed Sophie's forehead, "night baby, I'll see you tomorrow." He moved and kissed Emma's cheek, "and I'll see you at 7.30."

"Erm, bye" Emma sounded confused, waiting until Will was almost at the door before calling him back.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her, a smile on his face.

"What, where are we going?"

"It's a secret" he tapped the side of his nose.

"What should I wear?"

"Anything, you look brilliant whatever you wear. Make sure you've got comfortable shoes on though." He stepped forward and kissed her again, "now go get ready, Brittany and Santana will be here at 7." He smilled and kissed Emma again before leaving the house.

There was a knock on the door at 7.29 and Emma frowned as she moved to answer it. "Will" she laughed laughed as she found her husband stood on the doorstep in dark jeans and a white dress shirt, "what are you doing?"

"I got you these" he grinned goofily, pulling a bunch of flowers from behind his back.

"Oh Will" Emma sighed, "they're beautiful."

"Like you. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure" Emma nodded, "just let me grab my bag."

"Have her home by midnight" Santana yelled jokingly as Emma left the house, "and don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"Ignore Santana" Brittany told the adults, "just have fun."

"So where are we going?" Emma asked yet again as Will opened the car door for her.

"You've lasted since yesterday, I'm sure you can wait just fifteen minutes more." Will smiled, bending to kiss Emma's cheek and closing the car door. They drove for exactly 12 minutes before Will turned off the road, he continued to drive down what seemed to be a dirt track through a wooded area for three minutes and 24 seconds before he came to a stop in a clearing. "We're here" he turned to grin at Emma.

"Where's here?" Emma was just as puzzled as when they'd left their house.

"Just here" Will grinned, "you'll see soon, now I just need to get something from the trunk and then we have to walk for about five minutes to get to where we need to be. is that okay?"

Emma nodded, "I guess so."

Will lifted a large picnic basket from the trunk before helping Emma from the car. He locked the doors before slipping the keys into his pocket and slinging his free arm around Emma's waist, "come on then darling" he smiled, kissing her hair before leading her through the trees.

"Oh Will" Emma covered her mouth with her hands as they finally came to the end of the trees, "it's so beautiful." They were stood at the top of a hill that lead down to a river, There was nothing but the sound of the river and the odd tweeting of a bird, "I can't, Will, it's beautiful" she repeated as he lead her to the picnic blanket he'd laid out earlier, the blanket that was surrounded by candles in lanterns. It was honestly one of the most romantic sights Emma had ever seen. "How did you find this place?"

"I found it a while ago, I'd had a bad day and I needed to get away from Terri so I went for a run, I wasn't really concentrating on where I was going and I ended up on the track down there" he pointed to the river. "I came up here to see what the view was like and saw the path through the trees so I followed it. I guess it's kind of become the place I come to when I need to clear my head."

"It's a beautiful place Will."

He nodded, "it's even better in the day time, it's so peaceful, I thought we could bring Sophie here one day, the stream's really shallow and calm so she could paddle and splash as much as she liked."

"That would be nice." Emma smiled as Will opened the picnic basket, "thank you for sharing it with me."

"I promised you I'd share everything with you, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to show you this."

Emma smiled, "it's okay, I don't mind you having your own place to escape to."

"I love you" will smiled as they laid on the blanket once all the food has been eaten, "sometimes I find myself staring at you because I can't believe how beautiful you are."

"Will" Emma was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"It's true. Some mornings I wake up alone in our bed, and although I know you're probably in the bathroom or downstairs with Sophie, part of me thinks that I've woken up from an amazing dream. I feel so lucky to have you." He spoke honestly as Emma laid against his side.

"I feel lucky to have you too." Emma told him as he began to trace patterns on her back, "you're the only person that's ever accepted me just how I am." Emma shivered slightly and Will reached out and wrapped the blanket around them. "Thanks" Emma whispered, "for everything. I can't. I can't imagine what I'd be like if I'd not met you, You never forced me to change, I know you'd have still been with me even if I still had to sanitize my hands every 10 minutes and couldn't live with anything out of place. You gave me Sophie" Emma felt tears begin to spill from her eyes. "You gave me everything I ever wanted Will, no questions asked, you just did it, Carl wanted to change me and Ken just didn't care but you, you never forced me to change but you were completely accepting when I changed myself."

"Oh darling." Will ran his fingers through Emma's hair, "all I want is for you to be happy."

"I am Will, I am. Even with all this" she gestured in the air with her hand, "baby stuff" I know that we'll be okay, I know that we'll work together, we'll, I don't know what we'll do but I know that as long as we're together we'll be okay."

"And we're always going to be together so we'll always be okay." Will said simply. Emma yawned in response and Will smiled before kissing her softly and glancing at her watch, "it's almost 11 Em, we should get home."

"Wow" Emma gasped as she sat up, "I didn't realise it was that late."

"Come on." Will helped her to her feet, smiling as she stumbled tiredly into him. He blew out the candles and placed the lanterns in the basket before folding up the blanket and placing that in the basket too. "Here" he passed the basket to Emma, "carry this."

"What happened to you being the chivalrous gentleman?" Emma raised one eyebrow and Will simply laughed and shook his head before scooping her into his arms and beginning to walk back towards the car. By the time he got back to the car Emma was already nodding off.

"You need to get in the car Em" he said softly and she nodded, passing him the picnic basket before climbing into the passenger seat, fastening her seatbelt and closing her eyes. Will sighed as he put the basket into the trunk, he remembered this all to well from when Emma was pregnant with Sophie, she was exhausted for the first couple of months, they'd get home from work and she'd fall asleep on the sofa, only to head straight to bed after eating dinner.

The drive home was silent except for Emma's gentle snores and he lifted her easily into his arms once they were home. He smiled as he walked into the house to find Brittany curled into Santana on the sofa, a pillow clutched to her chest as both girls slept soundly. An old horror movie played on the tv with the sound down low and Will could only assume that the movie had scared Brittany and she'd hid behind the pillow whilst seeking comfort from Santana.

He didn't wake the girls until he'd laid Emma in bed, he'd decided to let her sleep whilst he drove the girls home and wake her to shower once he returned. He checked on Sophie before heading back downstairs, "Brittany, Santana" Will shook their shoulders gently, "it's time to go home."

"Dad" Brittany whined, "just five more minutes please, don't let Lord Tubbington eat the cereal, he's back on atkins."

Will frowned and was glad he seemed to have woken Santana, "we're back" he told her, "do you need a ride home or do you have a car?"

Santana shook her head, "we walked over, I'm staying at Britt's tonight, her parents don't like her driving after dark, her dad will fetch us." She yawned and stretched, "wake up Britt." she nudged the blonde who'd somehow snuggled closer to her, "Britt you need to get up now."

"San, we can get our lady kisses on later."

Will laughed as Santana blushed, "come on hermosa, we're going home."

"San" Brittany rubbed at her eyes as she sat up, "what's happening?"

"Mr and Mrs Schue are home, you need to call your dad to fetch us."

"I'll take you home." It was only then Brittany noticed Will stood by the sofa.

"Did you have a good date night Mr Schue?" She asked.

"We did, thank you for looking after Sophie." He pulled his wallet from his jeans and passed them a wad of money, "here."

"Don't be stupid Mr S" Santana refused to take the money, "we don't mind watching Sophie, you don't need to to pay us."

"At least let me pay for the pizza." Will gestured to the empty box on the coffee table, "come on, twenty dollars? Please take something. If we'd have got a baby sitter from somewhere else we'd have had to pay, we shouldn't expect you to do it for free."

"You didn't expect us to do it for free, you obviously expected to pay us but we want to do it for free so put the money away." Santana said sternly.

"I just want to go home. I'm really tired." Brittany pouted, "I need to call my dad."

"I'll take you home" he said again, "It seems silly to get your father up to fetch you when I can have you home before he gets here."

"Okay" Brittany nodded, "but I need to let him know we're coming home."

Will returned from taking Santana and Brittany home to find Emma fast asleep in the middle of the bed with Sophie snuggled into her chest, the front of her top was pulled down and Will assumed that both Sophie and Emma had fallen asleep during a feed, "Em" he kissed her cheek, "Emma, do you want to get a shower?" He knew she wasn't as obsessive about showering as she used to be but she still preferred to shower before she got into bed.

"M'tired Will" she mumbled.

"Okay darling" he kissed her forehead, "you at least need to get changed, come on."

Emma slipped her arms around Will's neck and allowed him to pull her to a standing position, "can you do it?"

Will laughed, he loved how innocent sleepy Emma was, "you want me to change you?" Emma nodded, "Okay" he laughed, "arms up." Emma sighed reluctantly and took her arms from Will's neck, holding them in the air so he could slide her top over her head. He then took off her bra, replacing it with one of the bras she'd told him were specifically for sleeping in. Will remembered giving Emma a 'sleep bra' instead of a normal maternity bra one day when she was pregnant, it was a mistake he'd only made once. "Here" he spoke softly as he helped her into one of his t-shirts before removing her skirt and panties, "shorts or trousers?" he asked.

"Shorts." Emma decided quickly, "the red ones."

Will nodded and helped Emma into the little red shorts, "okay" he laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her, noticing that she was almost back to sleep, "are we leaving Sophie here or do you want me to put her back in her room."

"She was hungry Will" Emma mumbled sleepily, "and I was so tired."

Will smiled as he changed into a clean pair of boxer shorts to sleep in, "it's okay Emma, do you want her to sleep with us?" he asked again.

"I want to snuggle with you." Will nodded and said nothing as he lifted the sleeping infant from the bed and carefully carried her from the room.

"Night Em" Will smiled as he climbed into bed a few minutes later and turned out the light, "I love you."

Emma moved to lie against her husband, "I love you too." she was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad, I'm glad that my babies are your babies."

Will smiled into the darkness, "I'm glad your babies are my babies too."


End file.
